


I'd never heard a better sound coming out than when you're whimpering my name from your mouth.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Tyson Brady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Begging, Beta Adam Milligan, Beta Jo Harvelle, Beta Lisa Braeden, Beta Sam Winchester, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Branding, Breeding, Bruises, Car Sex, Castiel & Jo Harvelle Friendship, Castiel in Heat, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Clubbing, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester and Castiel are mates, Dean is a good Alpha, Detox, Dildos, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Heat, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horny Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecure Castiel, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Malnutrition, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet the Family, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Watching, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Restraints, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Club, Sex in a Car, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Supportive Dean, Tied-Up Castiel, Triggers, Unconventional Families, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was always the outcast of the Milton family and nothing made it more clear than the moment he presented. It wasn’t something that his older brothers Michael and Lucifer thought they could handle so they sold him, seeing it as the only way for him to make his worth. </p><p>Dean was the alpha of the family but not the conventional alpha, fixated on modern values instead of the traditional. The kind who worked long hours to support his beta brothers but wasn’t looking to settle down unless he found that one omega. But when he finds him, or sees him on a computer screen with his knot in his hand, he knows things were never meant to be simple. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do anything to get his Omega in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'd never heard a better sound coming out than when you're whimpering my name from your mouth.  
**Author:** Redtintedhale // Pseudofoucault333  
**Rating:** E  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Brady, Adam/Jo, Charlie/Gilda....and Cas/others  
**POV:** 3rd.  
**Summary:** Castiel was always the outcast of the Milton family and nothing made it more clear than the moment he presented. It wasn’t something that his older brothers Michael and Lucifer thought they could handle so they sold him, seeing it as the only way for him to make his worth.  
Dean was the alpha of the family but not the conventional alpha, fixated on modern values instead of the traditional. The kind who worked long hours to support his beta brothers but wasn’t looking to settle down unless he found that one omega. But when he finds him, or sees him on a computer screen with his knot in his hand, he knows things were never meant to be simple. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do anything to get his Omega in his life.  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is © to the Awesomeness of Eric Kripke and McG who brought it to my TV Screen, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is practically empty at the moment. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real...but a girl can wish <3 Title © Panic! at the disco.  
**Author Notes:** beta'd by the amazing [Ryn](http://seventh-level-of-otp-hell.tumblr.com/) <3 Written for [Supernatural Kink Big Bang](http://spnkinkbb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D  


It felt like his blood was boiling in his veins, his claws digging into the palms of his own hands uselessly from where they were tied to the breeding bench. He could feel the slip and slide of someone else’s sweat trickling down the skin of his back as they whispered filthy things into his ear, while his cracked lips were parted and willingly letting another Alpha’s knot fuck into his mouth. He whined as the knot in his mouth began to expand, feeling it gradually cutting off his air but it didn’t seem to make them stop. He’d long since got used to his dry mouth being filled with come to the point it trickled down the corner of his lips and chin. His body jerked as the alpha behind him fucked into him harder and screwed his eyes closed as he felt the knot expanding larger, his hole dripping with slick in an attempt to try and accommodate the knot but it was useless. The hands on his hips tightened their hold until he could feel their claws digging into the skin and whimpered in an attempt to get them to stop.

“Yeah that’s right you little whore, your omega mouth was made for my cock as much as your cunt!” one of the alpha’s panted, his fingers digging tighter into his hair as he pushed his face down in the position that every alpha seemed to think was his place.

But the heat had completely engulfed him and his mind was way beyond the point of caring how he was being treated just as long as his alpha was happy. As long as he got the release that he needed. His mouth continued to move back and forth around the knot that was obstructing his breathing, sucking and brushing his tongue along the cock, the rhythm sometimes getting disturbed by the alpha behind him thrusting into him harder and harder.

Then the taste of come filled his mouth and his hands clenched tighter around the manacles were keeping him in place as he moaned at the feeling. At the way the come dribbled down his chin and down his throat in swift bursts that caused him revel for the next taste. But soon there was the feel of come dripping down his thighs as the other alpha’s knot hammered into his prostate until all he could feel was the build up and euphoria as the orgasm took him over. His body slumped down onto the bench as both knots continued to stimulate him, their words a blur of vulgar phrases for him that didn’t make any sense to his post orgasmic brain.

“Cut!”

The voice cut through the illusion as it did every time; that he was loved and cared for. That he was with Alphas who actually wanted him and would protect him. No, that wasn’t what he was there for and it caused tears to build in his eyes as his gaze moved down to look at his hands. They were red and bruised from all the time he’d spent on the bench clinging on for dear life as much as his knees when he’d been used several times in a day. But that wasn’t what he was fixated on, it was the scar on the heel of his hand that had been there for as long as he could remember. A deformed version of the Omega sign combined with Crowley’s personal brand that showed who he belonged to.

He could still remember Crowley, having two alphas holding him still as he branded the mark into his skin, the blistering pain that flowed through his entire body and the cries that came from his lips. The way his eyes watered and the skin sizzled as the moisture hit the blistered skin.

When he’d first presented he’d never thought that there was a possibility of him being even more of the family oddball than he already was. The Milton Family had always been known for the solely alpha and beta bloodline, you could go back several generations in their family tree and find no mention or even an implication that an omega had even been there. It had often had him wondering what had happened on the occasion that an Omega had presented but never to the degree that he had wanted to experience it for himself. But it soon became clear when he woke to his first heat flowing through his veins.

His hips were rutting against the bed desperate for any kind of friction as though he’d been doing it in his sleep which seemed likely from both the come and slick covering the sheets he was laid on. The sweat coating him causing his shirt to stick to his skin in a maddening way that had him pulling it off once he laid on his back and throwing it across the room, but it did nothing to ease the burning sensation. Also the feeling of fresh slick coating his thin pyjama pants and sliding down his thighs as the feeling of emptiness nagged at the pit of his stomach, that there was something missing that should be there as the word Alpha echoed around tauntingly in his head. The speed of his hips grinding his cock into the mattress sped up in a vain attempt to try and ease the neediness but he knew it wasn’t going to help.

The knocking on the door from Anna asking if he was ok disturbed his train of thought even as the sound of the groans and moans continued making had him grabbing the pillow from across the bed and biting down on it hard after telling Anna he wasn’t feeling well. He waited until he heard her retreating footfalls and stripped of his ruined pants and underwear, turning back on his front on the mattress with his legs bent presenting himself to the one he was craving for. He rammed his fingers into his needy hole when he knew this wasn’t getting him anywhere hoping and praying that wringing an orgasm out of him would help calm the heat so he could clean up.

But it wasn’t the same as the knot his body was desperately craving for, making him feel full and complete while his Alpha breed him like he so desperately watched, but he hadn’t been prepared and with no toys it would have to do. Between stripping his cock with one hand in rhythm of each thrust and abusing his prostate more than was probably healthy he managed to wring a couple of orgasms out, leaving him feeling unsatisfied as he laid on the dirty sheets before grabbing some clothes for a desperately needed cold shower. He knew it wasn’t over by a long shot but he needed to at least rehydrate and eat something more succumbing himself to the next few days locked up in his room with his right hand.

The shower was a useless task however, even as he rid himself of the drying come covering his skin and the uncomfortable feeling of slick and come between his thighs he knew more slick would come, he still managed to wash himself to some sort of humanity and dress in sweats and a overly large Henley before going down stairs to grab some food.

When it finally stopped eight days later just as he was despairing at the thought of another week filled with manipulating his spent body to completion he woke to the sound of banging on his bedroom door. Despite the fact he stunk of sex and slick he grabbed a pair of discarded sweats to pull on before going to answer it, hoping that whoever it was he’d be able to get a shower.

Lucifer and Michael were there when he opened the door, neither of his brothers looking the least impressed, though whether it was because of the smell he was emitting or because of his new found gender, it was still enough to cause him to take a step back.

“Get dressed Castiel, we need to have a family meeting downstairs now that your…biology has calmed down,” Michael said curtly, as Lucifer eyed him up like he was a piece of dirt on his shoe, something he knew he was going to have to get used to.

“I- I’ll shower first and be right down…” he said, unable to refrain from frowning as he watched both brothers walk towards the stairs murmuring amongst themselves, only pausing to call out to Gabriel. He waited until they were gone before turning back in his room to look for something clean to wear.

When he made it downstairs all his siblings minus his younger brother Alfie, who was still too young to know about such things as gender and societal norms, were sat around the kitchen table sipping their coffees and picking at the pastries someone probably Gabriel had put there. But the domestic atmosphere of normality faded the moment they realised he was there, leaving him feeling their combined gaze rested on him. It only took one glimpse at Anna who was grimacing at whatever had been decided against her judgment to know that what they had planned was bad and his stomach churned as he stood there.

“Sit down Castiel,” Michael said, a tinge of Alpha in his voice making his inner Omega want to submit and do whatever it wanted, as he pointed to one of the empty chairs at the table.

Reluctantly he sat, the bad feeling gradually growing in the pit of his empty stomach.

“You know our family’s reputation for being all Alphas and Betas, not for having filthy needy little Omegas that drain finances dry with their suppressants, their heat rooms, their _dowry_ …” Lucifer grinned obviously enjoying this even as Castiel’s gaze remained on his hands.

“Lucifer!” Anna hissed indignantly, his sister had always been one of those betas that had Omega friends and stood up for Omega rights, it was obviously taking all her inner strength not to walk away from that table.

“…but that was before we realised that God had somehow cursed us with such an Omega,” Michael cut in, his disapproval abundantly clear.  


“Why do I have a bad feeling about the way this is going?” Castiel asked softly, looking pleadingly between Anna who looked like she would give anything to save him if she could, and Gabriel who looked bored to tears if his yawning was anything to go by.

“To put it simply, we can’t afford you Castiel. This family is struggling enough as it is with Anna’s university fees, Gabriel’s start up for his diner and Alfie’s school fees…that’s why we came up with an idea…which you have no say in, might I add,” Michael said, raising an eyebrow when he opened his mouth in objection.

“And that is?” he asked resignedly.

“We’ll be selling you Cassie…” Lucifer jeered causing Castiel’s eyes to widen as he now understood why Anna looked so down trodden.

“The money that we get from your sale will go to help Alfie get into a private boarding school and keep us afloat until Anna and Gabriel start working,” Michael interjected, after giving his twin a look.

“How long do I have?” Castiel made himself ask, knowing that if they were telling him it was going to be happening as soon as possible. Every moment he stayed in that house was going to taint the family name even more than their father’s affair and their mother’s suicide and that was something Michael couldn’t stand.

“He comes this afternoon. So just enough time to say your goodbyes to Alfie, Anna and Gabriel. Don’t bother packing, it’s not like you’ll be needing any of it where you’re going,” Michael said, swiftly getting up from the table with Lucifer on his heels, leaving Castiel there with Anna and Gabriel hugging him tightly as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

It had been an awkward experience having to say goodbye to Alfie, he’d had to make some excuse about going to a special school far away where he wouldn’t be able to come back. He knew his little brother still didn’t understand, asking why he hadn’t gone to a closer school like Gabe or Anna but the more he’d ask the more it felt like twisting the knife until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Anna had ended up taking Alfie out for ice cream, wanting to make sure that he didn’t witness what she knew was going to be an unpleasant experience, leaving Castiel eating his last lunch at home with Gabe in the kitchen. His brother kept swearing to him that he would find a way to get him out of this, but Castiel knew there was no way out of this. Once he was sold he was sold, losing all rights to being a Milton and no amount of money was ever going to be enough to make him forget what was going to happen to him.

It was one thirty when the knock at the door came and Castiel’s gaze fixated on his coffee as he heard Michael’s voice letting whoever it was in. Neither he nor Gabe made a move to leave the safety of the kitchen until Lucifer was calling out for Castiel to join them in the study. With one last hug from Gabe, he reluctantly went to face his fate.

The sight that met his gaze was a short man dressed all in black between two taller men whose gazes were rested on the ground, probably more of muscle and a sense of intimidation than anything. The shorter man was murmuring with Michael but looked up as Lucifer shut the door behind his younger brother.

“Well well what do we have here?” The shorter man jeered, leaving his space between the other two and starting to circle Castiel immediately making him feel uneasy and swallow as he looked down.

“This is my younger brother Castiel, Crowley, recently presented as an Omega….a Virgin as far as either of us knows,” Michael said, his tone all business as though he was signing up a new client to his law firm instead of selling his brother.

“Well, let’s check that shall we? Gentlemen if you don’t mind?” Crowley said, directing his attention to the taller men who immediately grabbed hold of Castiel by the arms and shoved him over Michael’s desk, one moving to restrain both his wrists while the other undid Castiel’s pants and shoved them and his underwear around his ankles.

Castiel bit hard into his lower lip as he felt his legs spread and a finger breaching his hole, causing him to whimper at the tenderness after the thorough heat he’d had. He then felt a cold hand gliding down his hole to part his legs even wider and palm his cock, his whole body shivering in revulsion at the touch.

“Hmmm, definitely a virgin for cock, easily stimulated…yes I think we can definitely a _use_ for him. Boys!” There was a click and Castiel was redressed and surrounded by the taller men as Crowley wiped his fingers with a wet wipe and coated his hand into antiseptic gel.

“So do we have a deal?” Michael asked, offering a pile of papers to Crowley who smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Trust me bucko, you don’t want there to be a paper trail when it comes to something as _lucrative_ as this. I’ll make sure to wire you the money now once I’ve made a call, then I have a bit of prep I need to do with my new toy and we’ll be out of your hair. Now excuse me a moment…” Crowley grinned, removing a phone from a pocket and leaving the room.

Castiel watched his brothers murmuring like they’d forgotten he was even there, leaving him to swallow the building tears at the humiliation he’d just experienced. Being groped and prodded like a piece of meat that was going to be fed to slaughter continued to make his skin crawl and a shudder run through his body.

Soon enough Crowley arrived back in the room, moving to whisper with Michael and Lucifer whose gaze was fixed on Michael’s phone obviously waiting for the alert about the money. After a ping from the phone and the three men all shaking hands, Michael and Lucifer left the room their part obviously done as far as they were concerned.

“Excellent, a new toy to break in. It’s like…Christmas,” Crowley grinned his phone shoved back in his pocket, and the two men either side of Castiel tightening their grips on his arms as their boss moved towards him.

“You know the drill boys….brand, nipples, plug and cock. I think that should be enough for now. I can’t wait to see how pretty my mark looks on that flawless skin of yours,” Crowley grinned, pulling up a chair as the two thugs quickly undressed Castiel until there was nothing covering any part of him.

Again he was bent over the desk, the sound of something being removed from a pocket and then the click of a lighter had Castiel’s eyes widen as he began to wriggle in the hopes of getting away. Instead he got a swift slap on the ass, followed by the worst pain he’d ever experienced, along with the sizzling of skin and burning pain through the bone on the heel of his hand. It was swiftly dowsed in something, but that was all the reprieve he got before they continued, a cock ring tightened unbearably around the base of his cock before it was then locked in a cage that had him begging to be freed, for that he got a slap and a tighter grip around his wrists.

He was then made to lay over the top of the desk, his wrists still held tightly as barbells were shoved through both nipples with accuracy like they’d done it so many times before, and those were also dowsed in something. It hurt but paled in comparison to the brand. With a hiss he was then made to bend over the edge of the desk as two barbells were shoved through the skin behind his balls so the skin was stinging and finally to add the cherry to the cake a plug was shoved up his already swollen ass practically dripping with Omega Slick based Lube.

Only then was he allowed to dress, feeling and probably looking debauched as hell from the few occasions where he dared to fight what was coming. Once dressed, Crowley stood in front of him with a smug smile, brushing a hand against his cheek.

“You and me, we’re gonna get along just great once you learn your place Castiel. But for now…let’s get you home and you can demonstrate some of those virgin skills on me, huh?”

His arms were restrained by both thugs as he was pulled from the study, crying out desperately for his brothers to do something even though he knew it was useless. He barely remembered anything that came next, the cocktail of drugs long since blocking it all out. He only ever remember what happened in the now and even that wasn’t always guaranteed.

A gasp was ripped from his lips at the feel of the Alpha’s knot deflating enough to be pulled from his ass, still catching slightly on the rim and leaving him with a stab of pain, but soon he was empty with the Alpha’s come dripping down his thighs. His jaw was aching as he watched out the corner of his eye Raphael speaking to the producer, seemingly oblivious to his own nudity or the fact precum was leaking from the head of his cock down his hip. Then he felt Uriel’s knot being extricated from his lips, leaving come dripping down his chin and on to his hands as the emptiness took him over, leaving him sinking forward on to the bench when his arms gave out.

The afterglow faded quickly as it always did at the sight of Azazel moving towards him from the shadows offset, moving to unbuckle the straps from his wrists and casting him a deadly glare when he collapsed against his pristine suit. His mind wasn’t focused enough to hear what Azazel said to Alastair, because wherever Azazel was Alastair was always sure to follow, whose touch was less soothing as he unbuckled his ankles, joining Azazel’s side to ease his spent body off the bench.

Voices murmured over his head as he was held up solely between the two men, his gaze resting down as the exhaustion took him over on his spent cock and the dried strips of come marring his bare chest. He wasn’t given a robe or so much as a towel, something he had tried to beg for in his first year but had become more than used to it, the smell of other alphas on him often overwhelmed his own scent so no-one was really interested and he was often too out of it to care about something as minimal as his nudity anyway.

Soon he was dragged off the set, his feet not even able to move of their own accord along the concrete floor, leaving him at their mercy even as the feeling of his heat burned back in the pit of his stomach causing him to whimper against Azazel’s neck. Something else he was more than used to, a side effect of the drug he was dosed to the gills with every time before he was taken to set or taken out. He barely even remember what it was called just knew that it had long since become the norm, leaving him a bitch in heat whenever they wanted him to be.

A couple of turns and they were out the view of the production company, up a couple of floors in the lift where he was caged against a wall between the two, to what he’d long since come to think of his living quarters though was more like his own personal prison since he’d been handed over to Crowley.

The entire upper floor of the building had used to accommodate a series of offices for management, finance and administration higher ups before they got moved off site once Crowley managed to secure the Permanent contract for Omegas for ‘ _Hell’s Hotties_ ’. Each office held another occupant like him, branded, restrained and drugged until they were needed on set or were taken out to ‘The Pit’- Crowley’s club for their other use as prostitutes. It was something that had made him sick to his stomach the first time he’d been propositioned at a bar for a blow job; that had only changed a little when he’d been locked in a cubicle beside a glory hole and made to blow every occupant all night until his throat was hoarse and his mouth filled with come.

Even now he still wasn’t completely used to it, but he wasn’t as verbal about it as he’d been in the first place, long since able to know when to shut up on those rare occasions he could even think straight.

Somehow he had been classed as Crowley’s favourite in the last ten years, partly since he was the highest earning whore and partly because his stamina when it came to porn shoots meant he could do at least four in one day, five if one involved a blow or rim job. It wasn’t on purpose really, he just did what was right for his body and where Azazel and Alastair, his two handlers put him. But it meant that he was given some special treatment- not as much as Ruby, his number one bitch who got to bathe every day and could actually move around her room instead of being restrained, but it was better than some.

Alastair shoved him against the wall beside his door, his nose wrinkling in disgust at the slick dripping down Castiel’s thighs while he unlocked the door.

His ‘room’ was bigger than most, probably used to be used for an office for a CEO or CFO or something, the décor all leather and dark wood, most of it smashed to pieces but still fairly good. The bed was shoved up against a wall of empty shelves in the middle of the room, a double covered in cheap linen that made his skin itch and was only changed every other month no matter how much slick or come was wiped on it. The long walls of windows were all boarded up with planks of wood and with there no working electricity for his floor unless he was seen as a good enough boy he would end up laid on his bed for extended period of times.

A bucket was sat on one side of the bed used as his piss pot since there was no ensuite bathrooms on the floor, alongside an IV that he was usually hooked up to restrain him by way of the Codeine, Sedative and Parenteral Nutrition Drip injected in him to keep him alive. There was rarely any actual food brought to him and even then only if he was being taken around The Pit. Even that was combined with the drugs they pumped him full of to make sure he was a bitch for whatever Alpha wanted him. A box of dildos and toys sat on the other side of the bed on the rare occasion an honoured guest was brought to his ‘room’ to fuck him and make him scream, but sometimes was just reserved for Azazel and Alastair if they’d got hot from watching him being used like a bitch.

Azazel steered him towards the bed, handcuffs clicked around his wrists before then being connected to the metal bed frame to restrain him before moved to insert the needle for the drip into his ankle. In the beginning it had always been his arm but he’d move too much in his sleep meaning it never stayed in no matter how much tape they used, now at least it was destined to stay in place.

His back arched against the coarse material of the sheets on the bed as his drugged heat started again, igniting his blood and his craving for release as the slick began to flow from his hole. Alastair hovered by the door, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed watching, Azazel obviously calling his turn. Castiel’s legs were bent and spread so his hole was on display. Azazel shoved three fingers into his cunt all at once: pain flowed through his body and a groan groggily pulled from his lips at the abuse to his already overly sensitive prostate.

“Yeah that’s it, little bitch. Exactly what you want isn’t it? My fingers fucking you raw like you deserve.” Azazel grinned, as Castiel’s bleary eyes widened with arousal at the ceiling, his hips jerking with every minute touch of stimulation.

He whined loudly as the touches to his prostate got rougher, his legs shaking against the mattress as the dirty sound of slick coated fingers probed him closer and closer to a painful orgasm that he would have begged to stop. He had in the beginning, but he’d been slapped and taunted until he begged for the release instead.

His hands tugged against their restraints, the handcuffs clicking against the metal frame, as the orgasm took hold, igniting every nerve in his body and leaving him feeling boneless and barely satisfied compared to when he was on set. He watched Azazel wipe his hands in a rag left over from Castiel’s last pre-Club night wash before making sure the polluted drip was still secured to his foot. Only then did he leave, the door slamming shut with a thud and the click of the two locks echoed around the room with a sense of finality.

It left him to vainly attempt to get more friction against his still craving heat along the linen before he gave up and settled in for a restless sleep, tainted with the sound of unsatisfied groans and whine from the other omegas imprisoned around him and down the corridor as had been his lullaby for the past ten years, nine months, three days and twenty three hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back from the Roadhouse was filled with silence, aside from the noise running around and around in his head and the odd car driving passed filled with drunkards laughing out open windows often trailed by smoke from cigarettes, with the odd butt thrown out into the gutter. Usually he would have driven despite the short distance between the bar and his house because it would make it so much faster for him and Lisa to go back to his or hers. But something in the text he’d received from her had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach rising and left him craving the fresh air which might do him some good either before or after the inevitable.

It wasn’t as though things with Lisa had ever been considered serious, at least from his perspective anyway. He’d picked her up from at a bar one night after a long day at the garage when she’d been out with her girl friends for a night out, ordering different shots of many atrociously bright colours. Dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a low cut top, it was hard for him to tear his gaze off her.

He’d already had a few drinks himself when he spotted her after winning some cash from a game of pool. Looking back on that night when he could remember it, everything about her back then had screamed very obviously that she was out of his league and the only way he would even get a chance to be with her was if she was drunk; yet he’d persevered after buying her a couple of shots once she’d taken the tray of drinks back to her friends. They’d chatted about one thing and another, drinking shot after shot because he would have eagerly got drunk himself to ease himself out of his shitty mood.

It hadn’t taken long for him to back her up, his hands rested either side of her hips against the edge of the bar, a flirtatious smirk on his lips. He’d kissed her deeply, her fingers raking through his hair as he slid one leg between her thighs and ground against her, and she mewled brokenly into his mouth. His attention had quickly moved to her neck, sucking and biting at the skin as the muted scent of some overly floral scent combined with arousal and the one shot she’d spilled down her shirt entered his senses, making it easy to tell she was a Beta. 

He’d never been the guy who looked solely for just an Omega, he’d dated more than his fair share of Betas and Alphas, but part of him had felt disappointed that he would never get to taste her slick and mate her. She was perfect and it would have been a blessing in disguise he was sure. 

Still, he managed to lead her out the bar to where his Baby was parked, driving her to his place with one hand inside her jeans and cunt while the other was on the wheel. It made it difficult to drive, but soon enough they were in his bed and he was eating her out, her clothes tossed aside like they were nothing as his tongue teased her and made her cry out. After that it became fuzzy: he’d woken the next morning to her curled up to his chest and his knot softened but still buried firmly inside her.

His fingers eased back inside her to toy with her clit, and he watched her back arch under the duvet and her dilated blue eyes open to meet his gaze. Before she could even make a word about how she needed to leave or anything of that sort, he was wringing another orgasm out of her and she was straddling his hips as she fucked herself on him, her breasts jerking up and down with each movement, gasps coming from her lips when he nipped and sucked her nipples, already sore and bruised from the night before.

The awkwardness passed after he came inside her again, her lips catching his as his hands brushed up and down her back, teasing at her rim again as her forehead rested against his. They’d exchanged numbers after she had to leave to teach a yoga class and he’d had to shower before going to open the garage.

They’d been seeing each other for the six months that had followed, more fucking anywhere and everywhere than actually dating, though they had sometimes deviated and gone for dates or eaten together at one or the other’s house. But gradually over the last week, when they’d been texting after a night in his bed, he’d felt the tone change, noticed how she made up excuses to not meet up anymore and once they did she’d dress and leave with more excuses for the next couple of days. 

He’d known they were at an important crossroads when he’d sat opposite her in the booth he’d found her at, she was gazing into her gin and tonic which she’d only taken to drinking when something was bothering her. She didn’t even interact with him even as a beer was put in front of him which caused him to frown.

“So it’s been a while..” he made himself say, attempting a flirtatious smile and tone that he knew fell flat when he rested his hand on hers but her fingers refused to part for his own. The glance she took at him also struck out with any flirtation but more awkwardness.

“Lisa…what’s wrong?” he asked, his smile finally falling as she moved her hand from under his to take a sip of her drink.

“Where do you see things going between us?” she asked, the question throwing him off for a second which she obviously noticed by the sigh that left her lips.

“I thought we were having a good time, that neither of us were looking for anything serious…” he said carefully though knew it was piss poor explanation.

“It may have started that way but I can’t handle being used just when you need someone to fuck, Dean. We go weeks without actually talking aside from curses in the bedroom or arranging when we’re next meeting up. I can’t stand it,” Lisa said, toying with the lemon slice from the side of her glass.

“What are you trying to say?” he asked, hoping that she was going to spell it out for him. Did she want them to be more serious? Did she expect a ring on her finger and the whole shebang?

“I’m saying that I just can’t see this working anymore unless you can give me a good enough reason that it should. If you can’t then I think we should just call it quits while we’re ahead,” Lisa said, gaze on her glass she squeezed the lemon dry of its juice into her drink.

Dean licked his lips as he kept his gaze on his beer bottle, picking at the label as he tried to figure out what he could possibly say to her to make her reconsider. But the truth of the matter was that he couldn’t give her anything serious because in all honesty that was the last thing that he wanted. From the moment he’d set his sights on the beta he hadn’t seen her as a potential mate or wife with a white picket fence and a pup. No amount of lying would ever be able to make him want to give her that.

“I thought so,” Lisa murmured after a moment of silence from him as she shook her head and downed the last of her drink in one mouthful. She then set the empty glass down on the table between them and grabbed her jacket and purse.

“Lisa…” he started, but she was already out of her seat and pulling her jacket on.

“It was good while it lasted…but don’t try and fake some feelings for my benefit that you obviously aren’t feeling, Dean,” she said, picking up her purse and keys from the table before she walked away from the table towards the door.

He sighed to himself as he downed what remained of his beer before pushing himself up from the scene of the break up to order in the scotch. It had definitely been one of those kinds of nights. He spent the rest of the night downing as much scotch as he thought he could handle while still walking in a straight line before starting the walk home.

Which saw him to now, crossing to the house with his drunken fingers grasping at the keys in his pocket for the door. Thankfully he managed to grab them and put the right key in the keyhole before they fell to the ground, giving him enough time to squint against the light he’d left on the doorstep and open it.

The house was silent as he fumbled for the light switch, only setting foot inside once his eyes were watering at the sudden onslaught of light and slamming the door closed behind him. He kicked his boots off once he’d locked the door and threw his jacket over the back of the couch that acted as the barrier between the kitchen and the lounge. He didn’t bother turning the TV on, instead going to raid his liquor cabinet and grab his laptop before going up to bed.

That house hadn’t always been so quiet, but over the years the number of occupants had decreased until there was only Dean there, making enough money to keep the power and the gas running and cupboards filled every other week. 

When they’d first moved into the house, it had been their Mom and Dad, an eight year old him with a seven year old Sam and a six year old Adam. Mary had already been gushing about how she wanted to decorate the place the moment they were inside, John with a few of his friends from work fixating on moving all the boxes and furniture inside while she kept the three boys occupied with the Denny’s they’d picked up on the way and the promise of ice cream if they behaved themselves after they chose their rooms. 

Dean ended up in the second biggest in the back of the house, Sam’s across the hall and Adam’s at the very back beside the extra room that acted as the dumping ground for all the crap that they couldn’t yet find a place for. 

There had been many great memories in that house, birthdays and Christmases as well first days at school, new jobs, making new friends it was all so much better than the old house they’d had in Lawrence. If their parents had had their way they would have still been there, but after the house burnt down John had looked into them moving to Chicago for his work and Mary had reluctantly followed, with the boys bringing up the rear.

So he filled his role as a big brother, teasing both Sam and Adam and embarrassing them in front of friends and girlfriends/boyfriends alike. Though he would often get called on it by their parents and leave him as the one in the bad books, the fact he looked out for them at school seeming to be completely ignored. He just never imagined the degree to which he would have to take being the eldest so seriously.

He was eighteen and a presented Alpha, had just graduated and trying to stave off his Mom’s attempts at getting him to look at Colleges which he knew they couldn’t afford, when it happened. He was watching a movie with his Beta girlfriend at the time Cassie, while Sam studied in his room and Adam was playing horse in the driveway with Jo and Kevin. His Mom had said she’d go to pick his dad up from the bar where he often went after work with his colleagues to take a load off, but the night drew out with no sign of his Dad’s Truck in the driveway. 

It left Dean bringing Adam in and making sure both him and Sam went to bed though it didn’t stop him staying up pacing. Something hadn’t felt right in his gut that night and no matter how much he tried to assure himself his dad had talked Mom having a couple or they’d got distracted talking to someone else it didn’t sit right. He ended up dozing on the couch, only to be woke by the knock at the door. 

Adam and Sam weren’t due up for another couple of hours but still he went to answer it outside, pausing at the sight of a policeman hovering there. It was then he was told the worst news he could have ever been told, his parents had been killed in a car crash. A drunk driver smashing into them and causing the car to roll in the middle of Route 23.

He was too shocked to really listen to the rest of what was said, the worry, the grief and anguish all sitting in the pit of his stomach. He was given cards for child protective services and a few other nameless places, and asked to come to the morgue to identify the bodies so they could go ahead and charge the asshole that had done this.

It was too much, but he’d nodded and made the right noises until the cop seemed to realise he wasn’t taking in any of it and left him to process it alone. He spent the couple of hours until Sam and Adam woke sitting there, fidgeting with the cards and trying to come up with a plan as to what to do next. Only when he heard Sam calling his name did he make himself go inside, the cards shoved in his jeans, and start breakfast with a mask on his face. There was no point worrying either of his brothers until he knew all the facts.

He made Sam wake Adam, who was always the most anti morning person known to mankind, while he finished breakfast and fished money for both their dinners out his wallet. He came up with some lie to justify why Mom and Dad weren’t home but wouldn’t remember if he was asked. From the way Sam and Adam looked at the other they knew something was going on but didn’t want to push.

Once they were ready he took them both to school, and then he drove to the garage his Dad had worked at, run by an old family friend Bobby. He was hoping that he’d be able to get some help. Once he heard, Bobby had immediately hired him as an apprentice with an over-the-top pay cheque to accommodate since he knew Dean would need every penny. He agreed to go to the morgue in his place and sent Dean home to look for numbers of lawyers for wills and deeds before calling Child Protective Services.

Thankfully, they seemed relieved that Dean was legally old enough to look after both his brothers, and he was down the local offices being assigned as their legal guardian before he could even second guess it. They didn’t have any other family, never really knew much of his Mom’s side back in Lawrence; it had just seemed easier than to go to all the trouble of looking for someone else. He’d also managed to find out about their Last Will and Testament after rummaging through some paperwork in Dad’s office, and was relieved to see the deed had been left to him, as well the savings and a couple of trusts that had been set aside for Sam and Adam for college. There was also one for him, but there was no way he’d be able to consider going to college now that he had to look after his brothers. There were also details for funerals and life insurance policies to cash in towards the funeral, making it easier for him to breathe.

He went back to the garage to speak to Bobby after gathering all the paperwork and the two spent the afternoon going through everything that needed to be sorted, from calling companies, to changing the details on bills, to arranging the funeral. He’d feel the old man taking the odd glance at him like he wanted to say something about being there if he needed him, but knew Dean was too stubborn to take the help, just like his old man.

“Out with it Bobby,” he sighed after the elder man continued to look at him over the top of the page of life insurance policies.

“No need to get snarky, I was just gonna say if you needed any help with the boys you know where I am. You shouldn’t have to do something like this alone,” Bobby said, his gaze back on the page even as Dean let out a deep breath.

“I know, thanks Bobby. But…they’re my brothers and they are gonna need me to be strong. I need to be there for them as much as I can…for their sake as well as my own. But I promise if it gets too much I will tell you,” he said, flashing Bobby a weary smile. The other man nodded as he grabbed the phone to call the insurance company.

Once as much as could be done was finished, he gathered everything to go and pick up his brothers from school. He grabbed take out on the way back home and they sat around the kitchen table, Adam picking at his food with disinterested as his gaze remained on his phone and Sam slowly consuming his burger behind a biology textbook the two watching him as he tried to keep up the exhausting mask.

“Dean…you ok? You’ve been real quiet…” Sam asked once the food was gone and the three were sat in front of the TV, Dean trying to figure out how he could tell them. It was better to do it quick like ripping off a band aid but he wasn’t feeling the least bit brave enough.

“Yeah Sammy…hey why don’t you both to come sit with me for a minute? I have something kinda important I need to tell ya,” He said, turning the Tv on mute and watching both brothers get up from the floor and sit either side of him.

Silence filled the room for a while before he took a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

“You know that Mom and Dad weren’t home this morning? How I told you…hell I can’t remember what I told you…” He said, watching Sam bite his lip.

“…you said they were staying over at the Harvelle’s,” Adam said suspiciously.

“Right. Well that was…that was a lie. I was…and I’m still in shock about the truth. Was just tryin’ to process it before I told you the truth.” 

“And what is the truth Dean? You’re scaring me…” Sam said, caused Dean to suck on his bottom lip as he tried to decide what words to say. He’d never been the touchy feely kind and this was the worst position he could have ever been put in, but he needed to do it.

“Alright here’s the truth…Last night on their way home from the Roadhouse…Mom and Dad got into a car accident. They died immediately on scene…and the police are going to be prosecuting the asshole that drove into them if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Neither brother said anything though he watched Adam’s mouth open and close like a goldfish as he tried to decide how to react while Sam seemed to be unable to figure out how to react, frowning into his lap. A feeling that Dean knew very well himself.

“So…so what does that mean for us?” Sam finally asked, looking at him like he was sure someone was going to be coming to take them away.

“Hey, Sammy you don’t have to worry about that. I’ve spoke to CPS and I’m both of your legal guardians. We own the house…we have money and you guys have trusts for college. We’re in the best place we could be all things considering. Me and Bobby have gone through everything today…I have a job with him starting after the funeral and until then I think you guys should stay off school huh?” he said softly, as Adam pulled back and he wiped the silent tears from his baby brother’s cheeks.

“When’s the funeral?” Sam asked.

“A week next Sunday. Everything’s arranged according to their wishes in their will, but if you guys feel like you can’t handle it you don’t have to go. You can stay with Ellen or a friend instead…but don’t feel like you need to force yourself to be there,” Dean said, pulling both Sam and Adam in a tight reassuring hug.

After that he let Adam go up to his room to process this in his own time and left Sam to pick a movie to watch, though he’d known it was only the beginning.

It had been hard being the eldest brother, having to lay down the law about curfews and homework between working all the hours that he could get. Once Sam hit seventeen he’d worked even more as Sam and Adam walked home after the youngest Winchester’s basketball practise, the two taking it in turns to make dinner or going to whichever take out joint was closest if Dean had left them cash. But just after Adam turned sixteen that quickly changed, and Sam wanted to get an after school job to do his bit. Dean had had to put his foot down there, agreeing to a weekend and after-school gig, as long as he made sure Adam had a ride or someone to walk with and his grades didn’t get affected.

But then a (recently presented as Beta) Sam graduated high school and got into Stanford, and the house got quieter while he moved across country to California, leaving Dean to have to handle Adam alone. That was a whole flurry of angst in itself, his baby brother often playing up for attention, though he had always been the awkward one anyway, leaving Adam to often go home with Jo after school.

He only settled down a little once Dean promised him they’d go visit Sam in Stanford over the summer if he behaved himself: the youngest of the family was obviously very attached to the middle brother if the amount of times Dean had caught him skyping Sam when Sam was supposed to be studying or sleeping was anything to go by. It seemed to placate him enough that things continued as normal, Dean working on what seemed like every car in the city at least twice while Adam did his homework at Ellen’s and would be dropped off at the garage for Dean to take him home for dinner.

There hadn’t been a woman or man in Dean’s life since the accident, and Cassie had only lasted long enough to be there through the grief-fuelled sex before she’d gone to Columbia for college. He didn’t actively look anymore because he knew they wouldn’t understand his situation or why it was that he worried about his brothers like they were his own kids, so it seemed easier to give up. He’d settled for making best friends with his right hand during his rutts and binge-watching porn when he was desperately missing the intimacy. But it wasn’t the same and he knew that until Adam got to college too at least it was easy to just give up.

Thankfully Adam seemed to mellow a little once he hit his third year of high school, making more friends when he joined the football team on top of the basketball team, which was a change since neither he or Sam had been really interested in sports. Dean fixated more on auto shop and Sam on his books. Still it meant he managed to socialise more and Dean didn’t have to worry about him as he always managed to get a ride home with a friend.

The years passed of Sam graduating pre-law and getting accepted to Grad school, with Adam graduating high school and settling into his freshman scholarship at Chicago State, Dean convincing Adam to drive over to celebrate and spend time with Sam who didn’t really come back unless it was the thanksgiving/Christmas break, and even then it was only on the condition that they came back to Chicago for the last week of summer so he could spend the time with Jo. 

The whole drive across country had been filled with old music from the radio, deviated every couple of states when he’d reluctantly let Adam take the wheel so he could get some shuteye. It was easier than them having to stop at motels along the way, though Adam’s choice in music was disturbing at best. But on those moment when he had time to think, Dean had known there was reason that Adam hadn’t thought them going to see Sam was a good idea. But Sam had never mentioned anything wrong to him when they spoke via text or over the phone every couple of days but he knew Sam enough to know there was definitely something he was being kept in the dark about.

Sam met them at the door with a bright smile and tight hugs for both, Adam and Sam whispering amongst themselves a little and taking the odd glance at Dean which let him know without a doubt that he was the topic of conversation. But there was little chance to try and keep them out the flat no matter how Sam tried, and when Dean asked what he was trying to hide a strained smile had spread over Sam’s face as Adam took the bags from Dean and made his way inside, Sam closing the door to the apartment behind him.

“Look Dean, you need to promise me that you won’t freak about what you’re going to see in there,” Sam said, as he blocked Dean’s attempts to open the door.

“Sammy? You look like you’re gonna pop a blood vessel…” Dean frowned, watching Sam bite at his lower lip.

“It’s not like that, just remember I will explain _everything_. You’ll just have to wait till after dinner ok?” Sam murmured, causing Dean to reluctantly nod before he watched Sam open the door and lead the way inside.

Everything in the apartment looked normal, just the way it had before when Sam had told him he was looking at renting off campus now that he was actually in Law school. But the scent of someone that didn’t scream family had Dean’s gaze moving towards the kitchen. There stood at the stove making a salad was a tall blonde haired blue-eyed Alpha, that explained why Dean felt his inner Alpha’s hackles raising even as Adam elbowed him in the ribs in a reminder to behave. Which was probably even better by the way Sam seemed to flit toward the other Alpha like a moth to a flame.

“Hey Sam, you have any idea we were having visitors?” The man asked, putting a cut up tomato into a large glass bowl and curling an arm around Sam’s wait to kiss his jaw causing his brother to flush under the attention.

“Er yeah…Adam text me when they were passing through Lawrence, I was gonna tell you but…they’re my brothers. I thought it would be a good chance for you to maybe get to know them over dinner and while they’re around,” Sam said, nuzzling the Alpha’s neck as he played the puppy dog look on the Alpha who rolled his eyes playfully.

“No need to look at me like that. I’m fine with them staying…it’s been a long time coming and I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour,” The Alpha winked, catching Sam’s lips in a kiss before turning back to the pile of other vegetables.

Dean frowned as he sunk down on to the couch beside Adam, who was already itching to get out his phone and text Jo about their arrival.

“How long have they been…?” Dean asked his younger brother, his gaze rested on the way Sam was flitting around him grabbing things for the dinner but always close enough to be within grabbing distance.

“Long enough…Since about Freshman year. Look, don’t make a big thing out of it, I’m sure Sam will talk to you about it later ok? Just try not to be an overbearing Alpha, Brady makes Sam happy and he deserves that right?” Adam sighed, finally giving into the need to speak to his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean murmured, watching out the corner of his eye as Brady backed Sam up against the counter and kissed him deeply, with a smile on both their faces even as Sam murmured words against the Alpha’s lips.

The whole way through dinner Dean had tried to play nice, just like he had the first time Adam made the effort to bring Jo home as his actual girlfriend for once, for Sam’s sake more than anything else but every so often he’d cast a look at the way Sam couldn’t stop looking at Brady or from touching his hands, that had Sam swiftly changing the topic at hand and offering Dean more beers than Dean would normally drink with dinner in the hopes of being on his good side. Even the pie that had been brought, no matter how Brady tried to get on his good side by pretending he’d made the damned thing, didn’t help and Dean turned down an offered slice causing both Adam and Sam to swallow uneasily around their pieces as he excused himself from the table for a breather.

Dean heard Brady leaving to meet a few of his and Sam’s friends at a bar once the plates were in the dishwasher and how the other alpha made sure to reassure Sam before he was out the door. But the eldest Winchester stayed put with his gaze on the ceiling of the guest bedroom, waiting for the inevitable moment when Sam would come to try and explain which came sooner than he expected at the sound of the door opening. Reluctantly he turned his gaze in that direction when he heard Sam say his name questioningly.

“Can I come in?” Sam asked uneasily, hovering in the doorway in case Dean was still fixated on being alone.

“It’s your apartment dude, you can come and go as you please,” Dean shrugged, pushing himself upright as Sam bit his lip while he sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

“Look I know I should have told you sooner about Brady…” Sam began, fidgeting with a stray thread on his jeans.

“Yeah, I mean just because I’m your elder brother doesn’t mean I should be told about something as significant as your boyfriend,” Dean huffed with a glare.

“Dean it’s not like that! I really, really like him and I knew if I told you that you’d put up a fuss like you’re doing now! Telling me I should be seeing other Betas or hell an Omega instead of an Alpha,” Sam sighed resignedly.

“Sammy! I would never tell you who to be with. I’m not and will never be another Dad ok? You wanna be with an Alpha and have his fucking knot all up in your ass? Then go for it, if it makes you happy then fine. I just don’t understand what you hoped to achieve by hiding it from me but telling Adam,” Dean groaned into his hands.

“It wasn’t like I planned it this way. I just, from the moment I met him in orientation I felt a pull you know? I was there through his bad times and his good, loving him just feels so natural to me. And the fact I love him is the only thing that matters, all I’m hoping for is you’ll be happy for me,” Sam said with a pleading tone and that damned puppy dog look on his face that caused Dean to sigh and roll his eyes.

“I am happy for you really. And whatever happens between you, I’ll be there,” Dean said.

“Thanks Dean, that means a lot. Now you sure you don’t wanna have that pie now? We made sure to save you some just in case,” Sam asked grinning when the alpha nodded and slid off the bed.

It wasn’t long after that, that Sam and Brady mated. The two of them moving back to Chicago once they both graduated since Sam missed the city and had good job prospects with the Legal side there. Brady ended up with a medical degree and a residency at the local hospital and as long as it made Sam happy then he was set to follow his lead.

Adam and Jo mated soon after they graduated from college, Adam then moving on train as a high school sports coach while Jo’s degree went to waste as she continued to work at the Roadhouse. But while they lived in a crappy apartment over the bar despite Dean’s countless reassurances they could come and stay in the house, he knew they were happy doing what they loved. But all the mated pairs in his family had had him at least subconsciously wondering where his other half was that some part of him had thought Lisa coming into his life had meant everything was slipping into place.

Instead here he was: alone in a big old house on a Friday night with a bottle of Johnnie walker and a laptop in his bedroom. He set the laptop aside after downing a large swig of the Scotch and undressed down to his boxers after making sure he had enough lube and tissues. He then turned the computer on and sat on top of the covers.

He was online within minutes and trawling through all his usual favourite porn sites for something to try and take the edge off. Usually he searched according to his favourite porn stars so he knew it was something he was guaranteed to like. Anything with Mickey Rick, Tyler Nix and Paddy Autumn would often have his cock leaking before he’d so much as wrapped his hand around his length, but tonight he began to look through sites of specific companies, from Helix Entertainment to Angels Inc and even Alphas at Play that usually associated with his favourites. 

Some of the sites were solely Alpha/Alpha or Alpha/Beta because those were the more popular, nothing like watching a big, muscled Alpha take a knot like a bitch in heat or a Beta rimming an Alpha to get things going. But while browsing through Pornhub after nothing of interest came up on any of the known sites he found a site that he’d vaguely heard of a few times in passing but never been interested in before. A site that was more specialised than most with videos of Alpha/Omega or Beta/Omegas.

Usually the bonding or even fucking between an Omega and Alpha was seen as sacred, something only for the parties concerned to be kept behind closed doors. But the popularity of the sacred being able to be viewed online had grown with the introduction of camera phones and amateur footage had popped up every so often. But this, a site based solely on Omegas being fucked was something that seemed to spark his interest for the night.

He clicked on the link for ‘ _Hell’s Hotties_ ’, the name of which seemed appropriate since for some it would been as a sin to publicise that kind of thing by purists, and scrolled through their home page for details about their stars and what a membership entailed. But as he was about to look at the price for a membership he froze at the sight of a particular banner linking to all the videos about a certain from the looks of it popular star.

The banner only showed his face, but that seemed to be enough for something in Dean’s biology to stir at the sight. The man pictured was beautiful, with an omega-like air about him that seemed to make his inner alpha want to see him taking a knot. His hair was all over the place like someone had run their fingers through it when they were pinning him down on a bed, his beautiful magnetic blue eyes were wide and blown with his chapped pink lips parted in a silent groan of pleasure that Dean longed to hear the sound of.

That seemed to jerk his cock to life with interest in his boxers as he downed another mouthful of scotch and rested the laptop over his bare thighs after clicking the banner. The picture at the top of the page showed more of the Omega before he had even clicked a video, his body completely tanned with muscular arms and a lithe body, the image stopping above his hips. His nipples were both pierced with arrow barbells and while one hand was running through his hair in the image, the other was grazing down his abs teasingly.

He felt his cock leaking precum before he even slid it out his boxers so the waistband was under his balls. He licked his lips as he tore his gaze reluctantly from the image to look at all the videos listed on the page with descriptions beside them of who was else was involved with the mysterious Jimmy Milton and what was being done to him. Some of the best Alpha stars affiliated with him caused Dean to groan in appreciation, nothing like watching him being nailed by the best.

The details of the site prior to membership had stated that the guests were only allowed access to the older videos, while memberships- or VIPs as the site called them- ensured that they had access to all the videos in their filmography, their photoshoots, occasionally their live streams and to the VIP-only forum. With all that, regardless of the price, Dean was certain he’d be signing up once he saw a video, leaving him looking through the ones accessible for guests as he teased the head of his cock one-handed while the other continued to scroll.

Soon he settled on one with Jimmy being fucked hard by an Alpha called Benny that Dean had heard of in the darker circles of porn rings, known for having the biggest cock and the roughest treatment of partners ever. Dean leaned back into his pillow after coating his hand in lube and pressing play on the video.

The Jimmy in the video was younger than the pictures on the banner and the site, his body leaner and skin a little paler but enough to make those eyes continue to stand out. His pierced nipples were being teased between less than gentle fingers and teeth as Jimmy mewled loudly at the assault on the sensitive nubs. He was laid on all fours on a double bed, already nude for all to see, his cock hard between his legs and his thighs already glistening with the slick from his hole. It showed Gadreel rimming his hole hard causing more sounds to be pulled from Jimmy’s lips even as his cock was ignored in favour of abusing those nipples.

“Please….please Alpha…” Jimmy begged, his voice all rough and sounding like he was already fucked out of his mind, his shaking arms collapsing against the mattress as he tried to desperately reach for his cock, his fingers lingering over a piercing behind his balls that had him whining with longing.

His sharp hipbones had Dean’s mouth watering at the thought of his tongue tracing the planes of his body and sucking bruises into the tanned skin as he made his way up the lithe body, his hand swiftly encircling and jerking his cock at the thought. Jimmy’s lips were parted and wanton as moans echoed around the otherwise empty room at the Alpha’s tongue lapped and teased at the sensitive rim. His hands brushed up the inside of the omega’s thighs, calloused fingers grazing against his hips as he pinned him down, pulling his mouth away from his hole to catch his breath before sucking and lapping at his hole a little bit more. He didn’t stop until the Omega was moaning breathlessly, his fingers curling in the sheets either side of his head. The Alpha eased back slightly to catch his breath his nails digging deep into the skin of Jimmy’s thighs, leaving red streaks over his skin as his hands trailed up to cup and part his ass cheeks so he could ease his tongue deeper. It caused the Omega’s back to arch in mid air looking for friction and a grounding touch, the air filled with the sound of whimpers of pleasure when he didn’t find any.

Dean swallowed, his gaze fixated on Jimmy the whole time, his hand jerking himself off as he thought of him being in the Alpha’s place, of being the one tasting the Omega, of pulling all those noises out of chapped lips and being the name on those lips.

“You ready for me baby?” the Alpha murmured hoarsely, licking his lips which were soon shining with slick over them, easing two fingers into his sloppy, stretched hole causing a loud groan to fill the room when his fingers reached his prostate.

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely ready aren’t you? Can’t wait to get my knot in that hole of yours and fuck you into the mattress,” the Alpha taunted, pulling out his fingers and sucking the slick from them before pecking sloppy kisses up from the Omega’s tailbone to the nape of his neck alternating between bites and kisses every so often that had the omega’s moans cracking brokenly. “Ahh…such a good boy….”

The alpha manoeuvred the omega with little resistance so his legs were bent beneath him, his ass up, presenting his glistening wide hole to both the camera and the Alpha.

Dean licked his lips as he watched the Alpha ease the head of his cock into the omega’s hole, watching large rough hands clasp tightly around his hips to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. The sounds of groans and breathless pants coming from the Omega filled the room as the Alpha was soon balls deep in him moving every so often so the Omega’s hips would try and grind back to make him reach that spot, almost sobbing when he was denied.

The Alpha soon began to ease himself in gentle thrusts, picking up the pace with each thrust causing the Omega’s back to contort and the sound of breathless groans that seemed like they were being rung out of him.

“Yeah that’s right, you like that?” the Alpha groaned, leaning his body over so his chest was brushing the Omega’s back.

“Yeah…” the Omega whimpered, his head tilting to the side as the Alpha’s mouth moved to nip and suck on the already bruised skin, causing Dean’s inner Alpha to let out a growl of objection that had even his eyes widening in surprise.

“You want it harder?” The Alpha ground out, his hips pace stuttering as he waited for his response.

“Fuck yes…please Alpha please! I need it!” the Omega pleaded, his body jerking back in an attempt to get the thrusts starting again which earned him a swift slap on the ass hard.

“Now now…no need for that. And you were being so good too…” the Alpha smirked, nipping the back of his neck as his body’s rhythm started up again harder and more persistent. One of the Alpha’s hands sliding from the Omega’s hip to encircle his cock who let out a deep moan of pleasure from between his bright red lips.

“You’re going to come for me when I tell you to aren’t you?” the Alpha panted against Jimmy’s neck, nipping deeper at the skin under his left ear which seemed to be the last straw that finally had the Omega practically screaming with pleasure as his arms gave out from under him. It left only the Alpha’s strength keeping him from face planting into the thoroughly messed up sheets.

With one last final bite to the skin of the Omega’s shoulder, that had him murmuring faintly with sensitivity as he came, the Alpha Eased them both down on to the bed, their legs intertwined and the alpha’s tongue tracing in the sweaty and bloody skin at his nape. His fingers brushing lazily over the omega’s skin slowly bringing Dean back to reality as the final scene froze on the computer screen before him and the feel of come cooling on his fingers and thighs. 

After wiping his hands clean of come and excessive lube, Dean’s gaze lingered on the closing screenshot that showed the Omega collapsed and blissfully laid beside the Alpha, his lips cherry red from being abused by the Alpha’s and his bright blue eyes glazed over with the aftermath of his orgasms. His hair was a mess from the grip Benny had on his head as he was pushed down into the mattress as he was fucked. 

It took everything Dean had not to start jerking himself off again at the mere image, instead tucking himself back into his cum covered boxers and leaning over the edge of the bed to grab his wallet from his jeans to sign up to the site; the indiscernible craving to see more of Jimmy being fucked and sucked six ways from Sunday making it hard for him to even contemplate not. He set the wallet on the keyboard and downed what remained of the scotch from the bottle as he clicked the link to register.


	3. Chapter 3

The first couple of weeks in Crowley’s ‘employment’ had been hell- well, what he could remember of them anyway. He’d spent most of his time chained or restrained in someway at Crowley’s convenience, often in his bed with his limbs bound to the point that he wasn’t sure he could even feel them anymore. His mouth had been constantly kept open with some kind of spider gag, leaving his jaw aching and mouth numb. His cock was unlocked from its cage but the ring remained to remind him he couldn’t come unless he was allowed. He’d been stripped of his clothes as soon as he was in Crowley’s room and hadn’t seen any since.

His legs were spread constantly with a spreader bar and his new piercings and brand burned, even when his owner was smothering them in cream or teasing them as was the case with his cock and nipple piercings, the pricks of pain at the sensation wringing pleasure through his body no matter how much the touches made him beg. His hole was constantly raw from use, from dildos and little prep, to actual rimming or even oral over all. It was pain…and it was the only thing he knew.

He was rarely fed, which was something he would grow used to, and only given the opportunity to be washed if Crowley wanted a blow job in the shower or bath, but even then his hands were cuffed and water was all he got.

But he didn’t realise how good he had it until he was taken to where the others were kept once Crowley got bored or managed to procure someone else. He had been untied and the spreader, gag and vibe that Crowley had left there though the night to milk more orgasms out of his raw cunt were removed but his hands cuffed and a blanket wrapped around him, the material coarse enough that it caught his nipple piercings and caused him to hiss in restrained pain.

Alastair and Azazel had escorted him with Crowley bringing up the rear his attention on the phone in his hand, to the car. Even then he was made to get in the trunk instead of the back seat due to being unwashed and there was some comment about him not wanting the upholstery covered in slick and dried come. He was too exhausted to put up a fight after the night spent on edge and willingly just curled up with his face against the carpet as the car took off.

He was woke abruptly when they stopped, and pulled out by the blanket which was removed from him after they were down a few corridors. It was there he saw Crowley removing some keys from a pocket with a grin, and opening a door into a secluded section of storage lock ups. There was whimpering and mewed begs from behind the doors they passed, the door they’d passed through closing loudly and then he was led towards one of the doors as it was unlocked. 

There was a bare mattress on the floor with a blanket and a bare pillow, in the corner with a pipe above that he thought was going to be the source of his restrain this time. His feet shuffled across the concrete as he was pushed in and collapsed on to the mattress once given a push. His cuffed hands were uncuffed briefly to rearrange himself so they rested at the small of his back before being recuffed with another pair cuffed around his ankles. 

Only then was he pushed back on to his back and a ball gag shoved in his mouth, one of them teasing a nipple and his cock while the other pulled out a syringe that immediately made his eyes widen. Even more so when Crowley pulled a bottle of something out his pocket and handed it over to Alastair, a smirk on his lips as he leaned against the doorway.

“Now then…my little Castiel…you aren’t allergic to anything by any chance are you?” Crowley said, watching him arch his back to chase the touches teasing his piercings.

“No…no…” he whimpered around the gag once he was slapped on the thigh to remind him he’d been asked a question.

“Hmm, I guess we’ll see then won’t we? Because you see…Alastair is going to give you something to make your little cunt wetter than I’ve been able to get it all the time. And we both know what that means don’t we?” Crowley crowed, as Castiel moaned when Azazel shoved his finger in his hole.

“I think he does boss….year round heat little bitch.” Alastair grinned, grabbing his arm roughly after filling the syringe with a dose.

“…and we both know a year round bitch in heat makes the most money…so. Be a good little bitch and take your medicine Castiel.” Crowley grinned, as Alastair shoved the needle into his arm blind and injected him with the amber liquid. 

He felt it working the second it hit his blood stream, a burning that flowed through his veins and caused his skin to sweat. How his hips jerked to try and get Azazel’s finger just where he wanted it, murmuring in euphoria at the pain he was supplied with his teased piercing and each added finger. How he just wanted to be fucked raw and hard not giving a care that he was already raw, that he wanted to be filled no matter the cost, his body singing out for it with every jerk of four fingers to his prostate.

“Well, he’s definitely not immune…just like I was hoping and he’s so responsive to the smallest touches I know we’re gonna make a tonne off this one boys. Az, get your mitts out him and fill him with the damned dildo we have someone else we need to pick up.” Crowley smirked, Castiel’s body immediately crying out once the beta was gone, not even seeming happy when the large turquoise dildo was shoved in his place.

His mind was focused constantly on the knot his body craved, on moving his hips to make it hit the right spot as his hands clasped uselessly behind his back, his murmurs of protest lost behind the gag as the three left, the door clanging closed behind him leaving tears falling down his cheeks and spit drooling down his chin as he rutted uselessly against the mattress.

That was before Crowley hooked up with the porn industry, often lending the odd omega out before he got the exclusive contract with _Hell’s Hotties_ and before he bought The Pit. Back when the Alphas had come to the storage lockers every second night looking to fuck an Omega in heat, even abusing them physically and using kinks on them that Crowley ignored for an extra twenty bucks.

In some ways it was better the situation he was in now, Castiel didn’t doubt that…and in others it was worse. Like now, where he was woke to a bucket of cold water tossed over his heavily drugged form as his makeshift shower, and a cock up his ass that he didn’t even remember which ended up being a dildo that was shoved up his hole to ease the newest dose of the mystery drug injected into his arm. A moan was ripped from his throat as whoever was holding the other end of the dildo shoved it in deeper, abusing his prostate with short jerking strokes that had his wrists pulling against their restraints. It wasn’t long before he was coming, the dildo swiftly pulled out and his stomach covered in come while slick slid down his parted thighs.

He was dowsed with another bucket of cold water, and then the drip from his ankle removed. His mind was groggy even as his body continued to burn with heat while he was uncuffed from the bed and made to stand, though he ended up leaning against Azazel since he couldn’t support himself.

Castiel was led from his room back down the corridor, the opposite way to some Omegas being dragged down the corridor towards the biggest office on the floor. His hands were restrained from detouring to his eager cock by tight grips from Alastair and Azazel respectively as he was pulled towards the lift. It was much a reverse journey to what it had been the night before, back in the lift, back through the building and on to the set. 

He was wiped down and covered in makeup to make it seem like he wasn’t sweating- a symptom of the drug in his system- and was dragged over to a set which showed a Limousine had been parked up front of a green screen. A barely dressed Gadreel was being prompted by the director about what was expected while the props departments and stage hands set everything up right.

“So where do you want him?” Alastair asked, once they were close enough to get the producer’s attention.

“Ah…the Omega. Right…Let’s see if he can sit up front without being supported…” the producer said, opening the passenger side back door as Azazel moved to dump him in. 

He felt the leather upholstery against his bare skin as he was put there, how it stuck to his overheated skin, his gaze barely able to focus on the conversation as he felt himself drifting out of consciousness of which he only heard a distant murmur before he felt someone straddling his lap, the contact between their combined nude bodies bringing his mind back from the cloudy place it had been drifting into.

The slam of the car door closing had his mind fixated on the man parting his legs wider and a slick hand just inching deeper inside him causing a deep sight to slip from between his lips. His back arched back into the leather, his head tilting back as he felt heated kisses grazing down the length of his neck, his glazed eyes closing as a whine came from between his lips at the feel of fanged teeth grazing his pulse spot.

His arms were guided over his head in rough hands and something silky almost like a designer tie used to tie them together, restraining him. His fingers curled in the leather headrests for purchase as the fingers inside him pried deeper and deeper until his back was twinging with pain. The fanged teeth from before tugged at his nipple piercings, the muffled spike of pain causing another spurt of slick to flow from his hole. It was gathered with sure fingers and slid between his own lips before a persistent tongue was prying his chapped lips apart to chase the flavour in his mouth as his own tongue grazed the roof of the other’s mouth.

“You taste incredible…” Gadreel murmured into his mouth, sucking at his tongue for more while his legs were guided to bend with his toes curled into the leather.

He felt the head of the Alpha’s cock teasing the entrance to his hole, brushing at his sensitive rim causing sparks of arousal to ignite in the pit of his stomach and needy whimpers to spill from his lips.

“You know what? I bet you feel even better…”Gadreel grinned against his neck, his fingers poking and abusing his prostate once he’d found it by the groan that came from his lips. It left him on the urge of begging for relief which he knew wasn’t yet going to come.

“You going to be a good little Omega and beg for me? Come on I’ll fuck you nice and long and hard if you just ask me…” Gadreel goaded, fingers trailing from his knees down his inner thighs bringing sparks of arousal in their wake as his own hands tugged listlessly against the binding.

“Please Alpha, please just do it! Just fuck me so hard so don’t even know my name… _please_...” he begged, brushing his nose against the Alpha’s, their foreheads resting together leaving space for only the air between them. 

Gadreel closed the gap between them to press their lips together filthily, tongue and teeth taunting him with what he was going to give him. It distracted him enough for his body to relax; a groan of pleasure coming from between his lips as the alpha’s cock breached his hole in one thrust, Shallow thrusts at first that had his body craving more, craving it deeper and harder which quickly came. His legs curling around the Alpha’s waist to keep him close and feel him deeper inside. Voiceless curses coming from between his lips as his body arched to try and ease his body to reach that spot.

He rewarded the Alpha with a loud whine and shout of “Oh _fuck_!” that echoed around the inside of the car when he found it. The car now filled with the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin, of leather creaking with every other movement and groaned whines for more that quickly became a cacophony of swear words as he felt himself building closer and closer to the brink; His cock rubbing between their combined abdomens contributing to the build up. 

Another kiss was wrung out of him and then with the feel of teeth sucking at the skin of his shoulder he couldn’t stop himself from coming. The feel of come dripping down between their abdomens and his thighs though it made the Alpha quickly pick up the pace to chase his own before he felt come filling him from the inside out.

He distantly felt Gadreel press a kiss to his chest, his fingers brushing teasingly up to his arms as he moved to untie the strip of silk from around his wrists. Their lips pecking together tiredly as they heard someone yell “Cut!” from the outside and the camera guy stop recording before opening the door closest to him and slide out. It left the Alpha to slide from between his aching legs to clean up and Azazel and Alastair to pull him out; his body giving way to exhaustion despite the odd prickling of reignited embers still flickering in the pit of his stomach as he was taken away.

xox

Dean had spent the rest of his night looking at the rest of Jimmy’s videos after signing up. Every single one, no matter who the other party was, had his blood singing. No matter if he was being rimmed, fucked, giving blow jobs or just mounted and used he couldn’t make himself look away. He’d finally, albeit reluctantly, actually gone to bed around 3am, knowing he was going to be in a pretty crappy mood at work later but at least it had helped ease the ache of loneliness from his and Lisa’s breakup.

His first alarm rang at six thirty as usual and it took at least six different alarms after before he was the least bit conscious enough to crawl out from under the covers. But after three and a half hours of wet dreams about the blue eyed Omega he knew it was best to just get up or else he would regret it when he was running late.

With a groan he turned off his other alarms and slid from under the covers, rubbing his weary eyes as he did so, to shower before he did anything else. He hadn’t exactly completely cleaned up as well as he should have done after each and every wanking session that now had his cock raw and sore. It was a relief to stand under the spray of water and wash away the dried come from his chest and stomach. 

He was feeling much better by the time he was out with a towel wrapped around his hips even if his head felt like an orchestra’s Bass Drum pounding in his temples from all he’d drunk the night before. Thankfully some aspirin and a change of clothes later he was at least on his way to feeling semi-human. He set about stripping his bed of come covered sheets to put in the washer before going to make breakfast, something small that wouldn’t aggravate his stomach.

His cell phone, which he’d left in the kitchen the night before, was flashing with numerous messages from both his brothers checking in, obviously Jo had seen his and Lisa’s break up and made sure to warn them both. Something he really didn’t feel like he wanted to handle just yet if he could get away with it. He set the phone down to make a bacon omelette to ease his stomach and managed to down it quickly, the pans and plates left in the sink, while he didn’t waste any time in getting out the door not wanting to enrage Bobby by being late because of a late night. Bobby was many things but overly paternal or compassionate about things like that wasn’t one of them.

The garage had only just opened when he arrived, parking out back between the 1971 Chevelle that belonged to his surrogate father and a sky blue Chevy Truck that belonged to the receptionist and one of his oldest friends in town Charlie. Between the three of them, Rufus and Gordon Walker they managed to keep things running smoothly with their normal rate of getting cars down somewhere in the region of hours instead of days like all the usual busy big brand garages. Between that and their closeness with customers and it was enough for them to be doing well.

Of course from Dean’s perspective the downside was the constant flirtatious looks from every eligible Omega, Beta and Alpha in town that _suddenly_ had a car problem. Even after his recent break up he wasn’t going back into dating or casual sex, his inner Alpha stubbornly refusing to consider being with anyone but their Omega. Which was all well and good but slightly ridiculous as he’d never find the omega in question if he didn’t at least date but for the time being he tried to push that out his mind as he locked up his Baby and moved into the back to change into his oil soaked overalls before getting down to work.

Or at least that was that he’d hoped for only to be disturbed by a bright chirpy voice calling his name from the reception.

“Oi Winchester! I was wondering if we’d be seeing you today especially after everything Jo saw last night,” Charlie called as he slid his jacket and plaid off into his locker before pulling his overalls on over his jeans so they rested at his waist, sighing as he reluctantly moved out front to answer her, rubbing his arms uneasily.

“I’m guessing she texted you as well as my brothers huh Charlie?” he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

“Wow she wasn’t kidding about you looking like shit I know that much,” Charlie said, a frown overshadowing the smile that usually lit up her features.

He’d known Charlie since high school: she’d been one of the few Betas he’d been able to stand as she didn’t flutter her eyelashes at him and coo about how obviously _Alpha_ he was. No, she had been the exception to the rule: more fixated on TV shows, LARPing and flirting with everyone that gave her a second glance, more often than not her current girlfriend Gilda. All those that had tried to get into Dean’s good graces had never been able to understand the friendship between the two, but from where Dean had been standing she was the perfect kind of friend he could have asked for, brutally honest whether you wanted to hear it or not.

Of course he couldn’t exactly appreciate that trait in her when he still felt like shit from the night before and had bright blue eyes and flawless tanned skin on his mind.

“Wow thanks for that Charlie, I really appreciate that pearl of wisdom but if you don’t mind I’m sure there’s some work I should be doing,” Dean sighed, stretching his arms above his head and turning to make his way into the main bay of the garage after snatching a clipboard from the desk beside her.

“You sure about that? You know Bobby hates you being hungover around heavy machinery,” Charlie called after him, standing in the doorway to the bay.

“I’ll grab a coffee before I get under any cars- but I’m fine,” Dean ground out, the redhead raising her hands in silent surrender before turning back to the reception, the two saved from the conversation at hand by the sound of the phone ringing.

Thankful, Dean ventured further into the garage and hoped for a long day to try and get his mind off everything but instead it seemed destined to test him.

A few parts he needed for a Dodge Challenger couldn’t be found leaving him having to order them even after he searched their entire inventory twice, one of his most flirtatious customers appeared and spent more time trying to ask him out in a roundabout way instead of letting him get down to work on whatever she had inflicted on the car to get the opportunity. And when all was said and done it was his turn to do paperwork and never had he been more relieved than when he was barricaded in the office ordering parts and checking on suppliers for once.

Every so often his mind would drift to thoughts of Jimmy, his legs splayed and his back arching against whatever surface. The sound of his moans and cries for more echoing around and around in his ears. The itch to use the work computer to go on the site for a bit of relief refused to leave him but he managed to reign the urges in enough to keep working. At least it was something for him to look forward to that night, He tried to tell himself. 

But his self-imposed seclusion didn’t seem to be something that Charlie was willing to allow herself to be excluded from and just around four she came with a coffee and his phone which he’d left in his locker.

“What’s all this Charlie? I thought you’d be off to pick up Gilda by now,” he frowned, setting a pile of paperwork aside on the cluttered desk to find a space for his coffee.

“Well I would be, but I promised Sam and Adam I’d make sure you came home for dinner sometime instead of slaving away behind the desk all night like I know you were planning on doing,” Charlie murmured as she offered him his phone. 

“Well that’s sweet but I’m hardly in the mood to be sociable, let alone play happy families with two mated brothers,” Dean sighed, setting his phone down without a glance and reaching for his coffee as the redhead sunk into the seat opposite him.

“I know Lisa breaking up with you for whatever reason is a blow, but we all care too much about you to let you drown yourself in porn and alcohol Dean. Just... please… for me.” Charlie pouted, flashing him the big puppy eyes he was sure she learned from Sam.

“If you and Gilda will be there to even out the love fest, then fine. But one rule: no talking about Lisa or mates, or any of that crap ok? I’m really not in the mood to be reminded how alone I am,” Dean agreed reluctantly, regretting it already by the way Charlie leaned over the desk and pulled him into a tight hug somehow managing not to spill coffee over the papers in the process by a miracle.

“You won’t regret it Dean! Some family time will do you some good I swear,” she beamed before leaving the office in a series of exaggerated dance moves that he knew were for the sole purpose of making him laugh.

He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face behind his coffee as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the few bits of paperwork he still needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4

He was led from his room and guided down toward the biggest office in the floor, the door to his room thudding closed behind him while Alastair brought up the rear. The office he was taken to was known for being where those who were going to be whored out for the night were going to be made ready. There were three others already there waiting, equally held in place by their own handlers who seemed to be pulled from their thoughts by Alastair’s presence. 

From what Castiel had picked up while Azazel and Alastair were his handlers due to the amount of income he brought in, Alastair was also Crowley’s right hand man. He’d report back to Crowley if Omegas were being treated less favourably than they should be which often ended up with people fired or just disappearing off the face of the earth, no-one wanted to get on Alastair’s bad side.

Azazel took ownership of Castiel while Alastair rummaged through the three cupboards in the office filled with clothes according to size. He tossed a few articles to other handlers who began to wrangle the other Omegas into them though Azazel waited until he had everything for Castiel in his possession before making a move. 

Castiel leaned uneasily against the wall while he had a pair of jeans pushed up his legs, underwear long since seeming a luxury that was no longer necessary. His mind seemed to waver with the effect of the drug until he looked down and found himself dressed in a pair of skintight black jeans with a tight white t-shirt that clung to his figure in all the right places over his torso. A leather jacket was pushed up his arms and his feet shoved into some converse sneakers that he was sure were really too battered to be even considered fashionable anymore. 

Only once he was dressed was a sandwich pushed in his direction that he knew was going to be quickly followed by another dose of the unnamed drug since it helped to keep his body under control long enough for him to get to the bar before the effects of the drug kicked in. His body sagged against Azazel’s body as he pushed the food between his lips in small chunks while Alistair checked the other handlers all had enough supplies to drug their Omegas to sufficient lengths to last the night. Then Alistair turned to inject the drug into the vein in his elbow, before the group of them were shuffling down the corridor toward the lift, all omegas leaning against their handlers as the effects of the drug began to linger around their poor meal. 

Even with the sandwich Castiel could feel his own body beginning to react like he’d been given a double dose instead of the usual, his legs feeling like jelly way too soon as the heat flowed through every nerve. His head steadily became hazy again from the heat and the sweat trickling down the length of his back under the t-shirt that he barely registered getting into the lift or out into one of the few cars that were used to take them to The Pit.

He only came to once they were in the alley outside the back of the club, Azazel pulling him out the back of the car by the arm and leading him in through the back entrance.

The walls were painted black but from the lighting of gold and orange it seemed like they were on fire enhanced by the shimmer of the hardwood floors underfoot. The lighting engulfed around the bar to make it stand out so it was the first thing that was noticed when you came into the room at the side of the room but at the other side of the room close to where him and the other omegas had been led in was the resident DJ for the night where the music was booming from the speakers that had merged into the wall around the room. The dance floor was filled with dancers of varying degrees of talent, ages, genders and sexes from professional to those who were drunk and just wanted to grind against someone with. The bar was busy with those who’d just arrived wanting to enhance the experience with one the club’s speciality cocktails or exported liquors.

The music was pounding loudly through the entire building, the bass vibrating up his legs and Azazel the only thing keeping him steady as he was led through the crowd of grinding bodies towards the bar. Every so often he’d feel the odd gaze following his form, an alpha or beta probably getting the odd whiff of his heat induced pheromones amongst the sweat, leather, alcohol and lust induced scents making up the atmosphere of the club. Azazel herded him towards a gap in the queue around the bar keeping his body between him and the rest of the room to make sure that all the others thought he was taken so they wouldn’t try anything. 

He leaned against the edge of the bar, his eyes watering against the flashing lights, his fingers curling instinctively around the shot glass that Azazel pushed into his direction. He was always plied with more alcohol than was probably advisable with the heat flowing through his nerves but it seemed to make it easier for him to block out what was about to follow. 

Out the corner of his eye he spotted a couple of his fellow Omegas with their handlers dotted amongst the crowd at the other side of the bar dutifully downing their own shots handed to them and keeping their gazes on the bronze marble surface as they waited for Crowley or their Alpha or beta for the night to request them. He felt Azazel’s slip a hand into his pocket behind him and pull out his phone, reading something before setting one more shot in front of him which he downed in one before letting himself be guided through the club on unsteady legs in the direction of the VIP room on the floor above.

He was led up a set of stairs hidden through a doorway on the other side of the DJ, the space seeming smaller as it was engulfed by couples and pairs of strangers either making out or talking against the flamed wallpaper covering it. The stairs were made of glass making it disorientating for him in his heated state to walk up without Azazel there beside him to keep him steady with a tight grip on his waist, flashing the odd predatory look at any alpha or Beta that looked up at the scent of his pheromones to warn them off. At the top of the stairs a bouncer dressed in a suit stood with a clipboard who moved aside at the sight of him and Azazel without comment.

The VIP room was decorated in a selection of dark reds, all the walls painted with crimson flames sprouting from the ceiling and the floor to remind you of the theme of the club. The booths and benches around the room were covered in black leather upholstery and the floor covered in the pattern of black marble to match the surface of the bar where he was herded towards. The lighting was minimal around the booths and the edge of the room in a thinly veiled attempt at privacy for those that wanted to show off their Omega for the night while above the bar it was brighter often flashing in time with the music. The bar staff moved back and forth making drinks from the special list of VIP cocktails and expensive drinks for those who were hovering around the bar chatting or checking each other out for a one night stand.

Crowley was sat in one of the booths opposite the red doors tinged with painted flames that merged the doors into the wall so no-one wouldn’t know they were there if they weren’t looking for them. The Scot was dressed in one of his signature suits with Alastair at one side of him to keep an eye on things, Ruby the other practically crooning at the attention he was giving her with a few people at the other side obviously people he was trying to impress.

It was the floor where only those that had a membership for ‘ _Hell’s Hotties_ ’ or were friends/clients/business partners of Crowley were allowed entrance. The floor where a few rooms were set aside for those clients wanting to be alone with whichever Omega they had paid for the night. That was often the part that he tried not to fixate on as Azazel led him through the slightly less crowd of the VIPs towards the biggest of the few side rooms amongst the booths and bar that he usually occupied when he was here.

The room was smaller than the office back at the production company but a little larger than the shipping container he had been in in the beginning. The walls were wallpapered with flames, the carpet a rough crimson wool that his face and knees had long since got used to making contact with from every blow job or excessively rough Alpha that wasn’t content with fucking him on a bed. The only piece of furniture was a queen sized bed leaned against a wall with a leather upholstered frame holding the mattress. The bedding a crimson with only a couple of pillows but the quality was as cheap as those back at the studio. 

On the dresser in the corner between the wall and the bed was a cabinet filled with toys, the equivalent of the box in his room only higher quality, and a large bottle of lube though neither of them were used as every Alpha would rather fixate on fucking him themselves than drawing it out for his pleasure.

He let himself be directed onto the bed, just relieved that his shaky legs weren’t expected to hold him anymore and pulled his jacket off his sweat drenched skin, watching Azazel cast him a look in silent warning before closing the door behind him. The music volume seemed to get louder as it always did in a vain attempt to try and drown out the sound of moans and screams of the Omegas as they were fucked. His cloudy gaze rested on the door as his fingers fidgeted over the fly of his jeans with an itch to touch his cock which he knew wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy the heat until there was someone there to balance out the pheromones in the atmosphere.

He was just debating with himself about whether or not to take his shirt off when the door opened, the music blaring in for a second before being muffled again as it closed. Vaguely he recognised the man coming towards him, he’d always seemed to be there on those nights he was taken to The Pit. He could feel the heat over his skin like a series of butterfly kisses over every inch of his body, with persistence at directing him to get what his body craved not exactly helped by the feel of the Beta’s gaze moving over him. His inner Omega began to push needy whimpers from between his lips as he heard the footsteps coming towards him, a soft soothing sound coming from the lips of the Beta as he gently guided Castiel’s legs apart so he could slide between them.

“Well hello again beautiful,” The Beta breathed softly, resting a hand on his cheek as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips that quickly escalated to something filthy with teeth and tongue, pulling more murmurs from his mouth as the beta guided him on to his back on the bed.

Immediately the Beta’s hand was sliding between their bodies to unzip his own jeans, guiding Castiel’s pliant body from the edge of the bed until he was on his knees before him. He pulled the Omega’s shirt off over his head causing Castiel to mew at the feel of his overheated skin being finally exposed to the air. He felt a hand resting on the back of his head, curling in his hair to guide him towards his cock like he could read the neediness in the Omega’s eyes.

“Um…I need it… _please_ ,” Castiel found the words flowing from between his lips against his will, a groan soon following the words from his lips.

“I know sweetheart. Just be a good little Omega and we’ll help you with your problem,” the Beta cooed, teasing the head of his cock against Castiel’s bottom lip until he opened his lips eagerly to let him in. 

The taste of Beta, sweat and overly bitter cinnamon lingered on his tongue as he licked and sucked his length, the grip on his hair getting tighter and tighter with every movement until the Beta was setting the pace, pushing the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. It wasn’t long before he felt the head at the back of his throat, persistently prodding there over and over. Thankfully he’d long since got rid of his gag reflex with the amount of blow jobs he’d been giving each night he was at The Pit making sure of that. But the sense of breathlessness and the taste of someone else never faded on his taste buds. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks as the Beta quickened the pace, his grip on his hair now on the verge of pure pain. It was almost a relief when his mouth was filled with the bitter taste of come and his burning body practically itching with the need for his own release. His own miniature knot aching against the material of his jeans, the denim irritating the sensitive skin.

“There’s a good Omega...” the Beta cooed, guiding his cock out of Castiel’s mouth, smiling at the sight of the come and spit sliding down his chin with some dripping down over his bare chest.

“Please…” Castiel whimpered, his heated body swaying from side to side as the Beta guided him to his feet until he was on all fours on the bed, his ass in the air despite the fact he was still clothed.

“Shhh…I’ll give you what you want baby, don’t I always?” the Beta murmured into his bare neck which he immediately bared to him before he could even think about it, whining in agreement as though he could even remember the last time.

He felt cooling hands caressing the heated skin of his back, sharp teeth nipping at his shoulder teasingly before the hands slid over his sides and down over his stomach to undo his jeans. His head bowed in instinct as he felt his jeans being pulled down his legs so they settled at the juncture of his bent knees to restrain him. A hand clasped around his cock causing him to groan as his hips jerked against the rhythm of the calloused hand around his cock, already coated in pre-come.

It wasn’t long before he could feel his orgasm building on the horizon the tug of his cock harder and tighter, his back bowing up against the beta’s chest. It caused a pain to flow through him when the hand left his cock, leaving him whimpering in denial, his arms giving out at the feel of prying hands sliding into his hole. The pain that would usually come from the unexpected thrusts seemed numbed by the effects of the heat, instead leaving him keening at the feel of touches to his rim and prostate. His hips jerked in rhythm with each thrust, groans leaving his mouth as each finger was added.

But soon the fingers were gone, leaving him feeling so painfully empty that he was on the edge of begging for them to be put back when he felt the blunt head of a cock teasing his hole easing that craving once it breached him. He felt himself being mounted and groaned at the thrusts, at the way the heat seemed to flow hotter through his veins, his body aching for the climax that he’d been denied for far too long. 

A pressure on his head led to his face being pushed down on to the mattress, his arms folding underneath him like it was a natural move, despite the aching craving to start pumping his cock. He’d learned long ago that when in this room, he didn’t have the right to decide when he came; whoever was fucking him was in control of that no matter how badly he wanted it.

A sharp bite into the skin of his shoulder caused him to gasp, his body along for the ride as the beta’s grip on his left hip tightened while he found reprieve for his cock with the feel of a calloused right hand pumping his cock. 

“Yeah….oh _god_ …” he whimpered, his voice sounding completely unlike his own, fucked out and hoarse from the blow job before but it seemed to spur the Beta on.

“That’s right…my little bitch wants his orgasm doesn’t he?” The Beta growled.

“Yes _please_...” he cried immediately, his voice breaking as the pressure of an orgasm began to rebuild. It didn’t take long for him to finally come, a cacophony of moans echoing around the soundproof room as he felt the come filling him, the Beta’s bulkier frame leaning on his back, the pressure enough to make his legs finally give out until he was sprawled over the bed. 

They stayed there a while before he felt the soothing skin of the Beta leave his, the urge to whimper building but he managed to silence it, nothing good ever came from objecting to the other party getting ready to leave. He heard the sound of clothes being put back on and felt an appreciative gaze moving over his come drunk naked body before he heard the door open and close behind him.

He barely registered Azazel’s presence when he came in, the heat which had previously subsided already beginning to slowly ignite like embers of a small fire under his skin. His handler, more than used to the sight, cleaned him up with wet wipes, poured a few more shots down his pliant throat and left him on the bed as he waited for his next partner. As was the case for the rest of the night.

XOX

It had been a couple of days since he’d first discovered Jimmy’s site and each night he’d found himself magnetically drawn back to it for a sight of the blue eyed Omega. There was always another video update, another picture of him looking unbelievably hot either clothed or tied up naked. Every little piece was like feeding a habit to Dean that he didn’t know how he’d managed to develop so easily. He’d lurk around the site going through his entire collection of videos from the beginning, though the range of videos was well into the hundreds it surprised him how he still found himself hooked no matter how cliché the build up, all for that overly bright pair of blue eyes, chapped pink lips and tanned skin that he craved to set his own mark on either with his mouth or nails. That wanted to own the Omega in ways he’d never wanted to before when he was watching porn.

He knew it should have startled or disgusted him enough to make him stop, but the omega’s face made it hard for him have a care in the world. Some part of him continued to remind himself that it was part of a fantasy world and that that was what porn was built on. But it seemed like his inner alpha refused to see it that way, thoroughly enamoured with the omega.

Everyday at work he’d find himself lost in daydreams of the omega, of wanting to knot him so hard that he wouldn’t be able to doubt for a second who he really belonged to. Every night he’d climb into bed with that excitement in his stomach at there being something new, another piece of the omega to see and devour like a starving man craving scraps.

That night he needed the escapism after having to listen to Jo and Adam talk about now they were thinking of adopting and Charlie and Gilda chatting excitedly about their planned bonding. It was enough to remind him of how lonely he was really was, no matter how determined he was to try and find his mate. He was relieved when his guests left after making him promise to meet at the Roadhouse at the next weekend for a few drinks. 

He knew exactly what they were doing and knew their intentions were good in the hopes of helping him find someone else, probably a blind date in disguise to help him get over Lisa- because they were so sure that that was the reason he was acting out of sorts, nothing to do with what was gradually becoming a fixation on a certain porn star. But as far as he was concerned, if his date wasn’t dark haired with blue eyes, perfect lips and a body that he wanted to cover every inch of with his mouth or purr his name, he really wasn’t interested.

He made sure to tidy up all the pots and plates he’d used to make their dinner into the sink to worry about in the morning since he had the day off. There was a text from Sam trying to encourage him not to blow their brother and friends off from whatever plans they’d made, he knew him way too well which he replied quickly with a quip about him and Brady before turning in.

He showered and laid sprawled on his bed with the laptop beside him, the website already loaded. He’d long since changed it to his home page since he was the only one that used the computer anyway. Jimmy’s page before him highlighted a new couple of videos which had been uploaded, a new picture of the omega tied by the wrists from the ceiling, his blue eyes dilated with arousal and his cock fighting against the cock ring around the base, a fuck machine between his legs nailing his prostate. The look on his face was one of an impending orgasm: the sight had Dean’s cock hardening in the palm of his hand in a matter of seconds.

He licked his lips as he spotted one of the two videos was from behind the scenes of the new shoot pictured, bringing a grin to his lips as he clicked the link to load and coated his right hand in lube. He pressed play when it was completely loaded, the screenshot at the beginning of the Omega’s eyes open and his lips parted in a silent groan.

The video opened to the Omega suspended from the ceiling with iron manacles wrapped around his slender wrists, the chains clicking every time he tried to move. His legs were spread but there was no sign of the fuck machine as of yet. There was the odd flash of light from the photographer of the shoot who was off screen, his muffled voice often saying instructions the Omega was trying desperately trying to follow, parting his legs more so his cock was on display, tilting his head back and letting out a filthy groan of pleasure that went straight to Dean’s cock.

Dean’s hand around his cock quickly picking up speed, his orgasm beginning to build like waves against the shore. His gaze remained on the Omega’s breathless face as an assistant appeared with the fuck machine and his legs parting enough to slide the head of the dildo into the Omega’s hole. His back curving against mid air as his fingers clenched around nothing, itching to clasp around the chains and pull himself up for leverage but from the muffled voice of the photographer he’d been told not to. 

The assistant started the machine and immediately the Omega’s hips started to rock in time with the machine, his legs open and his mouth letting out soft pants and groans, his body jerking upright every time the dildo his against his prostate. His cock was dripping pre-come doing his hip and slick was spilling from his hole down the dildo to ease the intrusion. 

His body’s jerks became more and more frantic, the machine’s speed picking up until Dean could see he was practically mouth curse words that he obviously wasn’t allowed to put a voice to.

A series of flashes began to rain over the scene wanting to capture every movement of his body for whoever the intended audience was, but for Dean all he could focus on was Jimmy’s face, his eyes completely dilated, lips still silently moving and the muscles of his arms straining to try and support his body. 

The photographer’s voice murmured again and whatever was said seemed to be giving the Omega the permission he’d been craving to come as Jimmy’s hands finally clasped around the chains above his head and he began to pull himself up in rhythm with the machine. Whimpers and filthy curses hidden behind groans echoing from Dean’s speakers, the final groan and sight of ribbons of come flowing from the end of his cock bringing Dean over the edge to his own orgasm. His green eyes fixated on the computer as the closing shot of the Omega’s hands releasing from the chains until he was just swinging there like all the energy had been taken out of him, with his hips forward as the machine was still inside him, still milking his sensitive prostate.

Dean grabbed a tissue to clean himself up, tossing it aside and leaning back into his pillow as he exited out the tab holding the video and clicked on the link for the member’s-only forum, his come-drunk mind needing something else to fixate on. If he continued to think about the Omega after the display he’d just seen he knew he’d be opening another video before he could blink.

He’d only been into the forum a couple of times before, not liking the reminder that he wasn’t the only one sharing his orgasms with Jimmy. The sections were divided according to what you wanted to know or do, the first one filled with threads for those wanting to meet others, probably to meet and fuck or just for cyber sex that much had been obvious to Dean by what he’d seen when he dared to enter there before.

The other sections were split according to the porn stars for their fans, Jimmy’s being one of the busiest from the amount of hits. There was always a new thread open for feedback about new content which was usually filled with pages of ‘ohmigod that was so hot!’ or ‘When’s the next one?!’. At the bottom was a poll where the members could vote on what they wanted to see next which at the moment seemed to be tied between Jimmy being used in an orgy or submitting to Benny. 

There was one thread that was solely for any rare pictures of the omega from other sites or other site clips of which there were barely any since Jimmy was solely and had always been signed to _Hell’s Hotties_. But beneath that there was another threat entitled ‘Me and Jimmy’ which had Dean frowning. 

True it wasn’t unusual for people to have picture with well known people like celebrities but he highly doubted porn stars would be so open to the same kind of treatment. Still out of curiosity he went into the thread which took a while to load from the amount of pictures posted. But once they were loaded they weren’t what he’d expected them to be. Instead of selfies or the two in the street or at some convention it was amateur pictures of Jimmy naked in some position or another being fucked by the poster from the looks of it. Some of quality wasn’t the best due to the photographer sometimes forgetting to use their flash but the sight of Jimmy being caressed by opportunistic assholes seemed to cause his inner Alpha to pace back and forth with indignation.

Still every single picture seemed to have the same background of the same room which he knew probably meant there was some way to meet him. There was always one poster that seemed to post over and over every couple of days. With a sense of curiosity and an inner craving to see the Omega he found himself direct messaging the user to ask how he managed it.

The sense of exhaustion from his long day combined with the fading afterglow of his orgasm he closed the computer and slid under the covers, letting his mind drift to sleep with images of blue eyes and chapped lips wrapped around his cock.

He woke the next morning, his cock half hard from his dreams of what he only wished he could do to Jimmy if he ever got the chance to meet him. Yet he was thankfully he had the day off as he opened his computer to see a couple of direct messages waiting for him. One from the user he’d seen in pictures with Jimmy and the other from a user he didn’t recognise.

From: **BigDaddyKnot**  
If you’re interested in seeing him it’s gonna cost ya, but I do know the owner of the club favours HH VIPS, I’ll let him know you’re interested.

That explained the other message. He clicked back to the inbox before clicking the other message.

From: **Novaks_Alpha**  
I heard you might be interested in spending some one on one time with Jimmy. Still Keen?

Before he thought about it anymore, he sent a positive reply and received a quick reply in response like the other had been online waiting for it.

From: **Novaks_Alpha**  
Great…He’ll be at The Pit Club in the VIP room tonight. All I need is a RL name [first is fine] and $300 in my PayPal account.

The thought of being face to face with Jimmy Novak at a nightclub seemed like something he’d never thought possible, even if the fact he was having to pay for the privilege didn’t feel right to him. Still he clicked on the PayPal button in the other user’s signature and paid him the $300 before replying with his first name and informed him that he’d paid.

He got a confirmation of the payment being received and the address of the club along with a time. And while part of him couldn’t wait to see Jimmy in person there was a bad feeling nagging at the pit of his stomach at the circumstances that were making it possible. Still in an attempt to try and ease the feeling he made himself close the computer and get up, not wanting to dwell on it until he had to get ready.

He kept his attention fixated on dressing and going downstairs to start the cleanup of the night before to get rid of his nervous energy since he wasn’t due into work.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up to the feeling of his sore body being redressed by a cursing Azazel. It wasn’t uncommon for the Omegas that had been brought to the club to stay in their assigned room until long after the club was closed to make it easier to transport them back without being tracked by a possessive Alpha that wanted to stake his claim. 

A groan left his lips as Azazel and Alistair pulled him off the bed once his shoes were back on. All the energy that he’d had before being drugged the night before and magnified by the alcohol had faded around the time of whoever had been with him last. He leaned heavily against Azazel as Alistair kept his door open while they passed through it.

The other Omegas and their handlers were also making their way towards the back exit, a few staff members cleaning up from the night before but for him they were just faceless strangers with disembodied voices in the background that were pretending they didn’t see anything for fear of being fired or intimidated.

Once he was pushed into the back seat of a car he slumped against the leather his bleary gaze fixated on the ceiling as Azazel and Alistair climbed in the front. 

Every inch of his body seemed to be numbed with pain from the bruises, scratches and the odd abrasion from where his body had hit a surface harder than expected. His mind was foggy with the aftermath of the drug making it hard to fixate and keep to one train of thought for too long. His eyes flickered closed, the smell of leather, sweat and multiple colognes that all merged together into one heady mess against the collar of his jacket seeming to accompany the need to sleep. 

His body jerked with every movement of the car and his heated forehead leaned against the cool surface of the window. He lost all sense of time, not even coming around when the car stopped and he was dragged into the building. He only came to consciousness when he was back in his room being stripped before being restrained back on the bed. He didn’t put up a fight as he was pushed on to the bed and cuffed to the frame. 

The two Betas chatted amongst themselves as they went about the usual routine of inserting the drip into his foot. A whine came from between his lips as he heard their retreating footsteps and the all too familiar clang of the locks sliding into place. 

The pain in his head made it all too easy for him to just surrender to the darkness; to let his mind try and fixate on dreams of his alpha. His _real_ mate instead of all the men that he found himself being fucked by like he was nothing but a piece of ass they had just because they could. It was the only thing that made it bearable to handle this life since it was something that he had control of. It was easy to put together all the parts that he secretly loved, both from personality and physically. It was those thoughts that helped to lull him to sleep.

It barely felt like he’d actually got any sleep before he was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened and vague murmurings as the drip was removed with a quick yank and his handcuffs’ biting grip on the skin of his wrists gone. He was pulled uneasily to his feet and shoved against a wall. This time the splash of water chucked at his naked body had him gasping involuntarily and his fists clenching as he was turned around and another splash thrown over the abused skin of his back. His forehead rested against the wall as the drops ran down his body cleaning off the evidence of the people from the night before.

He shivered as he felt one of them wiping between his legs with a rag to make sure he was completely clean before he was pulled away from the wall with less than kind hands. He was guided out the room towards the office he’d been changing in the night before. 

This time it was only him, Azazel and Alistair in there causing him to frown; He’d never been the only one selected to go to the pit since his first week at _Hell’s Hotties_ as a punishment. The knowledge made his body stiffen as a pair of skin tight jeans with rips in the knees were pulled his legs, a light blue AC/DC shirt over his head and another leather jacket pushed up to cover it. Fingers were raked through his damp hair while a pair of even more battered converse were pushed on his bare feet.

A croissant and a cup of something overly sweet tainted with the tangy aftertaste from the drug on the rare occasions they spiked his drink with it raw instead of injecting it. Usually they only did that when they wanted to use him to impress someone, either a new up and comer or a new member of the website. He grimaced as he downed the drink in one and kept his attention on picking the croissant apart to eat so he didn’t throw it up. Then he was made to brush his teeth and from the cologne he was dowsed in it was becoming more evident.

Once they thought he was done he was led between his handlers towards the lift. Thankfully the food seemed to dilute the drug in its rawest form so he could keep his bearing for a little while longer, leaving him swallowing uneasily as Alastair drove them to the club.

The club was in full swing when they arrived, Alastair and Azazel flanking him as they herded him towards the VIP section of the club without stopping at the main bar. But like usual the VIP section wasn’t as busy just yet. Alastair led him with Azazel at the bar with a couple of shots between them, probably to tell Crowley that he was there for whichever of his clients he was there for.

He kept his gaze on the drinks in front of him, robotically downing each sip as the previously eased effects of the drug began to completely take him over leaving him sagging against the bar in a vain attempt to ease the waves of heat flowing through his every nerve. His head was starting to swim as he clutched at the edge of the bar with every glass that was emptied.

Soon Alastair reappeared to murmur something in Azazel’s ear, causing the other man to nod before resting his hand on Castiel’s side, making a hiss be released from his lips. He downed one last drink when it was pushed in his direction and let himself be herded away from the bar towards his usual room.

He managed to make his way towards the bed on shaking legs without needing to lean on Azazel this time. He sat on the edge of the bed as both handlers retreated towards the door. His eyes glazed over as the arousal flowed through his body waiting for the Alpha or Beta to help him through. 

Soon enough the door was opening and the light was illuminating the silhouette of the figure that appeared. He looked like he was an angel that had been sent to save him.

XOX

Dean had spent most of the afternoon trying to keep his mind off the fact he was about to meet the Omega that his inner Alpha couldn’t get enough of. Normally when it came to a first date or being around someone he was interested in, he wouldn’t even be anxious about whether or not it would work out, let alone if they would like him enough. But in that case it was only because he wanted to have a night to lose himself in another body, to help him forget his problems and worries- to help him feel like, for once, he could experience that joy that everyone else seemed so lucky to find.

But this time his nerves seemed to be jarred with anxiety and uncertainty. That there was nothing to say with absolute certainty that things between him and Jimmy would go in the direction that he wanted it to. And if they didn’t, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

In the end when he’d had enough of his mind running itself in circles he decided to get ready and go to the club early to try and gain his bearings with a little liquid courage before it was time to meet the Omega. He spent a while trying to decide what to wear through ended up on a pair of stone washed jeans fraying at the bottom with a Journey T-shirt under a leather jacket. He pushed his feet into a pair of cleaner boots than the ones he usually wore at the garage and fidgeted a bit with his hair before checking he had everything he needed.

He’d heard of The Pit Club and had probably let himself be dragged to the opening by Charlie and Adam to keep an eye on them. Usually clubbing wasn’t his kind of thing more than happy to got to the Roadhouse and just sit at the bar instead of his ears ringing with music that made him cringe, overly expensive drinks and the fact that to get from one point to another he had to make his way through crowds of drunk grinding dancers.

Still at least he knew where the place was even if he wouldn’t normally touch the place with a ten foot pole if he had his own way. He pulled up around the back to park between a couple of SVUs and a Cadillac, though despite that the car park itself didn’t seem to be as full as he would have expected it to be though most people probably got cabs further down the street instead of worrying about that. He locked up Baby and made his way around the front of the club where there was line around the front and down the block. A lot of twittering Betas gave him the go over as he passed and a few Alphas clasping possessively at the Omegas beside them as if to warn him off. The unmated were surrounded by their Beta friends in the hopes to not making them a target by an overly eager Alpha.

The neon sign above the building showed the words emerging from a flashing bed of flames, the Ts at both ends flickering with flames at the ends. The outside looked like any other building, nothing to make it stand out from those on the block other than the sign and the set of double doors painted with flames flanked by a couple of heavy set well dressed bouncers outside obscuring a river of red light flowing out on to the sidewalk.

He joined the back of the queue behind two couples of betas, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket against the cold as they inched forward closer and closer towards the front. The pounding of the music already starting to make his ears ring before he’d even set foot inside. He offered the bouncers a smile along with his ID before making his way inside.

The volume of the music seemed to increase the further he got inside to the point that it was hard to think properly let alone hear himself. It hadn’t changed that much since the last time he was there aside from the songs but he made his way through the crowd, managing to grab a spot at the busy bar between a couple of blonde Betas who were giving him the obvious go over and another Alpha whose gaze was fixated on an offensively orange cocktail he was nursing.

It took a while to get the attention of one of the bartenders and settled on one of the imported beers he hadn’t tried before. He spent a while just sipping his beer and deterring those who tried to chat him up or pull him out on the dance floor. By the time he’d grabbed his second he was finally being left alone, he was half way through the beer when he made his way through the crowd towards the doorway marked ‘VIP’ painted over it with his beer held over his head so some drunk didn’t cover him in it.

The slim corridor was filled with people making out against walls and a few queueing up towards a door under the stairs that was the toilet from the look of the sign above it. He manoeuvred his way amongst them up the stairs, talking the odd sip of his beer as he got towards the top where the bouncer looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve been told I’m on the list…Dean?” He asked, watching the Bouncer’s gaze move down to the clipboard he was clasping before nodding and moving aside to let him pass.

The VIP room seemed like it was a world all of it’s own, his senses overpowered by the sights and sounds as he downed the rest of his beer before moving towards the bar, trying to keep his attention on the drink inside of the couples making out in booths or murmuring things between themselves at the bar or on the bench that followed the length of the room. He set his empty bottle down on the bar and soon had a bartender in front of him.

“What’ll it be sir?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a double Johnnie Walker straight thanks.” Dean said with a small smile, watching the bartender nod as he threw the empty bottle into a bin under the bar before moving to grab the right bottle from the heavily filled shelves behind him with everything from Jack Daniels to Cognac on display.

Dean let his gaze move around the room hoping for any sighting of Jimmy despite how early he was but stopped the search when his drink was set down with a click on the bar. 

He offered a smile and nod as he picked it up to take a sip before turning back so his back leaned against the bar to look around the room. He watched a group of people dancing out of time with the pounding music or hovering around the room with their gaze on the bouncer’s back as they waited for someone else to arrive like he was. 

He’d just finished his drink when someone came up to him, looking sharp in a suit though his beard and haircut made him look like an uptight asshole.

“Dean? Mr. Novak is waiting for you if you’ll please follow me?”

Dean raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement, following the Beta’s led towards one of the few doors he’d noticed dotted around the walls of the room. Unlike the others he’d seen they weren’t marked which had him curious; even more so when he spotted a few men hovering outside every other door. All of them also dressed in suits, standing parade mast as though they were guarding whatever was inside.

The man at the door he was led towards looked him up and down, taking the glance at the man beside him before moving to open the door. The lighting of the room inside was low as he stepped inside, vaguely hearing the door close behind him and muffle the music outside. It took him a while to get used to the lighting but when he did what he saw took his breath away after so long of imagining.

There sat at the end of the bed was Jimmy Novak, dressed like something out of his wet dreams in a band shirt that clung to his lithe figure and jeans that hugged his curves in all the right places leaving him on the verge of looking artfully wrecked. His hair like he had ran his fingers through them after coating them with gel to style it just right. He’d expected the Omega to be bubbly, wanting to ask questions about who he was and what he did like any celebrity when meeting a fan, but he knew the circumstances were different than the norm. 

Instead the Omega stayed seated on the bed, his gaze fixated on Dean’s face like there was something familiar about him or he was the face of an angel in mortal form. Either way it was slightly unnerving causing Dean to clear his throat as he eased himself further into the room.

“Jimmy, do you mind if I sit down?” He asked, taking a few hesitant steps towards the Omega.

“Do as you wish, that is what I’m here for.” The Omega murmured, gesturing vaguely towards the spot beside him though his head tilted as his gaze remained on Dean.

Dean swallowed as he moved closer towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed so there was a minuscule gap between them. Though the lack of space seemed to be enough to make his inner Alpha more than certain that this Omega wasn’t just any other Omega and he was going to prove it to him. But the way the Omega tilted his head to meet his gaze, blue dilated gaze meeting green hungry eyes.

“I was hoping I’d get to meet you since I saw one of your movies…” Dean said, feeling the Omega inch closer towards him as though he couldn’t help himself, the scent of heat entering the air between them causing Dean to lick his lips subconsciously as his inner Alpha strained against his control with the need to undress him and fuck him, to prove to them both who he really belonged to.

“Are you sure that was all you wanted to do? To meet me? Not anything else?” The Omega murmured, a pleading lilt entering his voice as his body shifted slightly with discomfort.

“Like what?” Dean asked, a frown on his face even though deep in his gut he knew he had a feeling about exactly what he meant. What he’d inadvertently got himself involved in without even wanting to. He’d heard of there being clubs where you could fuck Omegas in heat whenever you felt like it, but he’d never thought for a moment that this would be the circumstances under which he’d get to meet the Omega of his dreams.

Jimmy offered him a small flirtatious smile as he closed the gap between them, moving towards him. A soft hand brushed against the stubbly skin of his cheek, the touch igniting something deep in his gut that had his inner Alpha growling possessively under the surface. The instinct seeming to grow when the Omega moved to straddle his lap in one movement, his arousal more than obvious in his eyes at the feeling of Dean’s hand grazing his denim clad hips to keep him close, resting his forehead against Dean’s as his hips jerked back and forth for the desperately craved friction.

“Oh _fuck_ …” Dean breathed as the Omega’s lips grazed against his own with a soft request that for a moment he wasn’t sure he’d really heard: “Please call me Castiel…”

Dean groaned as he brushed his hand against Castiel’s cheek deepening what had previously been a non existent kiss between them until it was perfect. His teeth nipping at the Omega’s lip until he mewed in agreement and parted them so their tongues were grazing and painting paths in the other’s mouth hungrily. Dean’s hand brushed under the thin material of the Omega’s shirt so his fingertips were tracing random patterns over the clammy skin of his spine, his grip deepening to scratches causing Castiel to let out purrs of contentedness at the action.

Dean guided the shirt off over Castiel’s head and threw it over his head, his mouth immediately detouring from their kiss so he was exploring down his neck to reach his chest, leaving marks in his wake that caused the Omega to arch his back into the touch.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, the word sounding sacred like a secret between the two of them that was soon hidden between their combined lips, sucking his lower lip as he felt fingers raking through his hair, pulling him deeper as Castiel’s hips continued to move in hopes of getting the orgasm he was currently on the edge of.

“Oh god…Oh _yeah_ …” Castiel breathed into the side of his neck as their lips reluctantly parted again.

“Fuck…” Dean ground out, the urge to bite his neck and mark him as his own becoming harder to push away as his inner Alpha seemed certain that without a doubt this was so right. That this Omega was the other part of him, which he had been searching and waiting for. It explained in part while his Alpha had been so fixated on him obsessed with watching all those videos.

A zing of something, an unexplainable force, flowed through where their combined bodies were touching as he felt Castiel’s teeth grazing against his neck, making it more than obvious that the feeling was definitely being felt by the Omega and reciprocated. Instead he settled for leaving bruises wherever he could reach, his blunt fingernails digging into the skin of his back, though it still wasn’t enough, leaving him allowing Castiel to pull his own shirt and jacket off. Both were thrown somewhere else in the room since their destination didn’t matter to either man, their lips swiftly finding the other’s again with frenzied kisses and bites that brought moans for more.

But soon the pace seemed to slow, both settling for just gentle kisses as Castiel guided him onto his back on the bed, though the thought of how many other people had shared this bed with him nagged at Dean’s mind. He managed to push them aside by pulling Castiel’s body over his own by his belt loops, the Omega brushing patterns into the skin of his pecs while their lips kept close to the other, just wanting to memorise everything they could about the other while they had the chance. 

It seemed over all too soon, even with Castiel’s body draped over his own and his nose nuzzling at his pulse spot, Dean’s inner Alpha crooning with appreciation at the closeness between them. Though the sound of a couple of knocks at the door seemed to kill to atmosphere and had Dean frowning as Castiel’s body stiffened.

“Cas…?” Dean murmured questioningly as the Omega nipped at the side of his neck in an obviously attempted reassuring gesture before crawling off him reluctantly so he was laid on the bed beside Dean’s semi-dressed form.

“You need to get dressed now…” Castiel slurred, his voice dreamy as his heat seemed to reignite through his body after being previously sated by the presence of his alpha.

“What?! The hell I am! I’m not about to leave you especially when I’ve finally found you.” Dean sputtered, resting his hands on Castiel’s cheeks so the Omega’s glazed bright blue gaze met his own.

“Alpha….please..” Castiel pleaded, his voice cracking with pain as he rested his forehead against his own and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Even though it caused pain to prickle through his chest at being parted from his Omega he pressed another much deeper kiss to his lips, his thumbs brushing against his cheeks, before pulling back to crawl off the bed and grab his shirt and jacket from the place on the floor. He could feel Castiel’s gaze grazing over every bare inch of his chest trying to memorise the sight while he had the chance since there was no determining how long it would be before they saw each other again. Still Dean kept his back to the other man as he dressed to restrain the urge to just say to hell with it and go back into his Omega’s arms.

He was pulling on his jacket and checking that everything was still in his pockets not on the floor when the door to the room opened to blinding flashing lights of red and orange. A growl rumbled in Dean’s chest before he could stop himself at the face that someone else was seeing his Omega in a vulnerable state but he managed to calm it as he cast one last lingering look at Castiel before letting himself be herded from the room. 

He moved to the bar for another scotch as he thought about recent developments though froze from downing a mouthful once it was in his hand at the sight of another figure being let into Castiel’s room by the handler he’d seen before. His inner alpha immediately became agitated at the thought of them with Castiel without him there to protect him but he could feel the guard outside the door watching him carefully like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Dean downed his drink in one before getting up from the bar and making his way through the crowd of dancers. The pain in his chest from being parted from the omega seemed to get more and more excruciating with every footstep that parted them but tried not to fixate on it as he made his way back towards the steps down to the bottom floor, weaving between couples as he went.

He did pause at the top of the stairs when he spotted the fire exit wondering if it would be better to go out that way instead of through the entire first floor which would be absolutely packed but decided against it. He offered a weak smile to the bouncer still guarding the entrance to the VIP floor as he made his way out and down the steps. He managed to weave through the crowd towards the front entrance, only feeling like he could breathe again once he was leaning against the side of his Baby, raking shaky fingers through his hair. 

He let out a deep breath in the hopes of easing the pain still throbbing in his chest and knew without a doubt he was going to do everything in his power to try and get him out of there, no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel felt the pain of the Alpha’s absence unbearably as soon as the door closed behind him with a thud, his gaze rested on the ceiling while he laid there on the bed with his fingertips absentmindedly brushing up and down the heated skin of his torso pretending the green-eyed Alpha was still there helping to ease his heat. 

He’d known there was something special about the Alpha from the moment their gazes had met, how he’d tried to treat him like an actual human being instead of the Omega attached to the hole that he wanted to knot. Yet his body had craved the Alpha’s touch and affection to the point that he couldn’t have just chatted with him no matter how much he’d wanted to.

Every kiss they’d shared was electric, something he knew that no-one else would ever be able to live up to. Every touch caused goosebumps to cover his heated skin like he was a cooling balm. He’d wanted nothing more than for them to lay entangled on that bed for the rest of the night until Azazel pried the Alpha away. But all too soon there’d been that warning knock that signalled that their time was slowly coming to a close. Watching the Alpha redress had made him want to whine in denial.

But he’d had to be the one to convince the Alpha to leave, because while the pain he would have received if they’d still been intertwined when Azazel had come in would have been worth it, it wouldn’t have made the rest of the night anymore bearable. He just hoped and prayed to gods that he’d long since lost faith in that this wouldn’t be the only time that he’d see the Alpha.

Azazel had come in for the usual clean up routine once the Alpha was gone before the next faceless stranger arrived, pushing a couple of shots into his hand and not leaving until the glasses were empty. Some part of him had secretly hoped that the Alpha was the only one that night so he’d have the rest of the night to think about him that made his Omega side willing to submit and bare its neck for the mark it craved. But he wasn’t exactly surprised when the Beta he always saw came in not long after his Alpha was gone.

He was dressed like always in tight jeans with an even tighter shirt clinging to his slender figure, a grin on his face as he approached the bed. Almost like he was sure the reason Castiel was nude and so eager was because of him but that was something Castiel kept to himself as the heat inside him seemed to flare through his blood and cause a groan to come from his heavily abused lips.

“Someone’s been starting without me.” The Beta crooned, seemingly fixated on just skipping the usual foreplay by the way he pulled his shirt over his head and started to unbutton his pants was anything to go by. 

Instinctively he rolled on to his front with the fingers of one hand curled around his erect cock while those of his other were clutched into the bed spread. His head rested on its side on the bed and his legs raised and spread to present himself. The fingers around his cock fluttered in an erratic rhythm lingering over his piercings and toying with them but the rhythm soon stopped at the sound of the denim being thrown aside.

He whined in pain when there wasn’t the usual preparation of fingers in his ass; replaced by the head of a knot breaching his ass in one swift thrust. His fingers tightened around the sheet as he let go of his cock instead screwing his eyes closed when the Beta’s rhythm sped up hard and brutal. His mind fixated on the sight of the Alpha to override the pain, his green eyes shining, the feel of calloused rough hands brushing against his skin like he was being worshipped and the taste of the Alpha still lingering on his tongue with the scent of him lingering on the bed spread taking over his senses.

He felt himself being pushed across the bed with the force of each thrust, his grip on the sheets tightening as he felt bruises beginning to emerge under the tight grip over his bony hips. A groan was pulled from his lips at the rhythm of thrusts becoming frenzied and deeper against his prostate. He bit his lip to restrain a cry at the feel of a hand engulfing his sensitive cock and beginning to jerk it to match the rhythm of each thrust. His back arched against the Beta’s chest the feel of teeth nipping the nape of his neck seeming to the catalyst for his orgasm as he let out a strangled groan as it took him over.

“Yeah that’s right baby…” the Beta panted into his ear as he continued to fuck into him harder as he chased his own orgasm leaving him whining at the tightening grip on his hips. His mind still fixated on green eyes and freckled skin, the only thing making it bearable.

XOX

It wasn’t until Dean was back at home and able to think clearly without Castiel’s scent, which had got stuck to his clothes from their closeness, taunting his inner Alpha with what he had that he was able to think about what to do next where the Omega was concerned. The thought of him being kept under lock and key only being released to be fucked on camera for who know how long a day or by some stranger behind closed doors making him feel sick to the pit of his stomach. To know that his Omega, his _mate_ , was being used in this way only serving to make him all the more determined to try and find some way to break him out.

He knew it was easier said than done though, especially after seeing the amount of security that surrounded both the VIP floor and Castiel’s room period that it would take a miracle to try and sneak him out without being noticed. Yet he was determined to do everything in his power to at least try.

He laid in bed staring at Castiel’s website feeling sick about having to share the Omega with everyone else but the site was the only way of communication he had with the person who could let him see Castiel. So for that reason alone he decided to swallow through it as he opened his private message inbox and started a new message to the same user.

To: **Novaks_Alpha**  
_Really_ enjoyed seeing Jimmy tonight, any possibility of having him all to myself all night this coming weekend? Just name your price.

He pressed send before he could talk himself out of it and got up to distract himself from watching Castiel’s newest video by putting on the week’s washing, including the amount of sheets he’d soiled from each session with his right hand. He then moved on to cleaning the kitchen, grabbing a beer before making his way back to his room. 

Only then did he refresh his inbox and wasn’t surprised at the message that was waiting for him.

From: **Novaks_Alpha**  
Glad you had fun. Yes we should be able to make that happen. $1500 should do it.

Despite having to pay to have Cas to himself for the opportunity disgusting him he reluctantly transferred the money via PayPal and immediately got another message asking him to confirm which day he’d prefer. He settled on Saturday and then received a follow up message as confirmation.

He clicked the computer shut to restrain the urge to look at any videos instead reaching for his beer and hoping he’d be able to come up with a plan.

He spend the next three days trying to come up with a plan though Friday night was the dreaded night where both his brothers along with Charlie and their other halves dragged him out for drinks at the roadhouse. It didn’t exactly feel the best, being the seventh wheel to three happily mated couples but them trying to set him up with an Omega Tessa, Jo’s friend from College only seemed to make it worse. His chest aching with pain at every step that separated him from Castiel though the knowledge that at least he’d found his Mate so all this could stop once he came up with a way to get him out the bad situation he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Thankfully Tessa seemed more interested in Charlie and Gilda than him which was a small mercy and meant he wasn’t being forced into making crappy first date small talk. Needless to say he was relieved when she finally left with Charlie and Gilda; leaving him letting Adam buy him another beer with Jo while he felt Sam and Brady’s judgemental gaze from the other side of the booth.

“What?” he sighed, downing the last of his current beer in one mouthful and setting the bottle down.

“I’m just worried about you, I mean you didn’t show any interest in Tessa which isn’t like you…” Sam frowned, Brady’s hand squeezing Sam’s reassuringly on the table.

“Maybe there’s a reason I’m not interested in being set up on my umpteenth blind date Sammy,” he said, keeping his gaze on the table though he knew his brother well enough to knew he wasn’t going to let it drop.

“And what’s that?” Sam asked as Adam and Jo reappeared with the next round between them.

“What’s what?” Adam asked looking between both his older brothers suspiciously.

“Dean says there’s a reason he’d not interested in Tessa…” Brady supplied while Sam and Dean stared the other down in a staring contest that would make any stranger think they weren’t the actual adults that they were.

“But the only reason that might be is if he’s found his mate and not told us….” Jo began causing the two couples to look at Dean questioningly who swallowed as he took his new drink from the tray sat in front of him.

“Is that true? You’ve found your mate? Why didn’t you just say something?!” Sam asked incredulously.

“Yes I have but it’s a complicated situation.” Dean murmured around the head of his bottle.

“Complicated? _Complicated_ how? Are they already mated, in a relationship already, what?” Adam asked, only quietening when Jo rested a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Complicated like he’s a porn star who’s whored out at a nightclub for inordinate amounts of money. Who I may or may not have made out with one night…” Dean said reluctantly, gaze fixated on his beer but it didn’t stop him from feeling the four gazes burning his face as they waited for a better explanation.

“What?” Sam asked, eyes wide when Dean didn’t say anything else.

“His name’s Castiel, also known as Jimmy Novak, an Omega porn star.” Dean repeated reluctantly a little surprised when the name seemed to cause a flicker of recognition in Brady and Sam’ s eyes.

“So are you two dating or…?” Adam asked.

“That’s why it’s complicated…” Dean repeated, widening his eyes for emphasis on the word _complicated_ , “I’ve been trying to think of a way to uncomplicate it.” 

“You need any help?”

“So far I’ve arranged to actually see him again tomorrow night. I’ve planned to try and sneak him out but with him being so heavily guarded I really need a distraction to get him out without being caught,” Dean said softly.

“We could always come with you to help you figure things out if you want…” Jo suggested from behind her light beer.

“I’d really appreciate it, I promise I won’t forget it. I just need him. I haven’t been able to think straight of anything but him since I saw him face to face,” Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he sipped his drink.

“You’ve got it bad haven’t you?” Sam smiled softly, resting his head against Brady’s shoulder.

“You have no idea…” Dean murmured under his breath relieved that they seemed to get the hint to change the subject leaving him to this thoughts.

A couple of hours later they parted with Dean making them all promise to meet him at The Pit before he was scheduled to go and meet Castiel. He only hoped he’d be able to get them passed the bouncer if he said that they were with him. He spent the rest of the night catching up on movies and episodes of TV shows that he hadn’t been watching for a while, only going to his bed when the linger alcohol in his system seemed to make him sleepy enough to help ease the urge to not go on _Hell’s Hotties_ and gawp at whatever new pictures or videos of his mate had been posted. 

After being face to face with him and getting to taste his lips against his own, he didn’t want to so much as touch himself at the thought of the blue-eyed Omega until he was in the same bed as him to appreciate it. 

Instead he changed and slid under the covers with his fingers clenching around his pillow to ease the urge to touch himself. But even in his dreams it didn’t seem to stop him from fantasising about the Omega, about him laying on his own bed drenched in sweat as his heat took him over, his hair looking like he’d been tugging at it, his blue eyes dilated to the point there was only a thin line of cobalt blue around his dilated pupils, his body bare amongst his own sheets with his fingers clenching in them as soft whimpers of pleasure came from his chapped lips when their gazes met. At the way his croaky voice would whimper for Dean by one simple word that continued to echo around and around in his head instead of by name.

A soft sigh of relief coming from his lips the moment Dean’s skin touched his own and their lips swiftly opening hungrily on one touch until they were practically devouring the other after hours apart.

But when he woke the next morning Dean’s fingers were wrapped around his aching cock and he could feel dried come back on the inside of his boxers and his inner thighs. He groaned to himself in disgust as he pried his fingers away and slid out his bed to shower.


	7. Chapter 7

He spent the rest of the day cleaning up his house and making sure he had enough food for both him and the omega. Once it was a couple of hours before he was due to meet Castiel and his family at the club he changed into some cleaner clothes he’d often wear for a date, a pair of stonewashed jeans and a one of his tighter older led zeppelin shirts under his leather jacket. He made his way back towards the club feeling a little uncertain at the possibility of getting Castiel out there but he was relieved that at least he wasn’t going to be doing it alone.

He met the two couples at the bar on the bottom floor, making sure to buy their first round with his first beer of the night since he was the reason they were there to begin with. Brady crowded Sam against the edge of the bar, his hands rested either side of his brother’s waist to keep him close as he murmured things into his ear while Adam and Jo leaned against the other and the edge of the bar as they sipped their drinks, leaving Dean’s attention to lock on the doorway that led to VIP room in case Castiel and his handler came in. 

But once their drinks were gone he led the way through the crowd, leaving the two couples to grab the other’s hand so they didn’t lose them through the crowd as they followed him towards the doorway. The sound of Jo’s heels clicking on the glass steps behind him a reassuring reminder that he wasn’t doing this alone like the way Sam and Brady were whispering though they all stopped behind him when they reached the bouncer who looked the group over carefully, analysing them to see if he thought they were likely to cause any trouble before speaking.

“Name?”

“Dean…I’ve been here before. It’s ok if my brothers come in too right?” he asked watching the bouncer take a glance at his clipboard to check before eyeing them all up carefully again before nodding and stepping aside to let them pass.

Dean led the way to the bar with his brothers and their mates behind him amongst the crowd of dancers though he could feel the familiar sensation of a gaze on his back like he’d been spotted by the guy who’d taken him to Castiel before. He waited until the group was either side of him at the bar before speaking to them.

“Ok so someone is going to come over to take me to Cas, give me half an hour to convince Cas to come with me before someone flirt with the suit outside the door I’m led into. There is a chance that I made be able to bring Cas out to the bar but just wait and see, then we can figure out our escape plan.” Dean murmured as Sam ordered their next round so they didn’t look out of place while hanging around the bar waiting for him.

“Dean?” the voice from before came from behind him causing the Alpha to wink at his brothers in acknowledgment before turning to look at the Beta.

“That’s me, hello again Chuckles.”

“Mr. Novak is waiting for you if you’d like to follow me?” the man asked seeming to ignore the nickname he’d been dubbed.

“Of course, can I just ask if there is any possibility of me bringing Mr. Novak out his room to meet my brothers? They are big fans of his.” Dean asked, letting the Beta steer him through the crowd towards the door that Castiel was hid behind.

“Well as you are his only guest for the night I’m sure it shouldn’t be much trouble but I will make sure to check just to be sure.” The handler said, opening the door for him and gesturing for him to enter.

Dean nodded in understanding and eased himself into the room, feeling Castiel’s heated gaze resting on him as he approached the bed. The Omega was laid with only his skin tight jeans on, but he still looked flustered as his forehead was dripping with sweat and his hair was a mess. Yet every instinct Dean had seemed to make him want to just jump the Omega and crush their lips together to remind him of who he belonged to but before he could move the Beta spoke again.

“I’ll be right back.” The beta said, his gaze moving between the two as though he could feel the tension between them.

“Thanks.” Dean replied distractedly, his gaze still fixated on Castiel, his body not making a move until the door was closed before sitting on the bed beside him. His hand brushed against the Omega’s stubbly cheek and guided his lips to his own, a murmur of contentment coming from the Omega’s chest as he pulled Dean closer with his arms wrapping around his waist.

“You came back…” Castiel breathed once their lips were parted but their foreheads remained rested against the others creating a small bubble that they were in a world of their own.

“Of course! I wasn’t about to leave you here once I found you. I’ve come to take you outta here Cas,” Dean whispered, brushing his thumb against the omega’s cheek soothingly.

“I can’t leave though…” Castiel sighed, clammy fingers brushing up the hemline of his shirt and jacket to trace patterns against bare skin.

“You can and you will. It’s killing me knowing you’re here being used like this…that I have to _pay_ to see and be with my own Mate. Please…please just follow my lead and let you get out of this shit hole. You deserve to be happy Cas, we both do,” Dean said softly, brushing his fringe out his eyes as he grazed his blunt teeth against the side of his neck. A shiver of want flowed down Castiel’s back.

“You’re absolutely sure you can get me out?” Castiel asked hesitantly, his grip on Dean’s getting tighter as he looked at his Alpha from beneath his long eyelashes.

“I can promise you that I’ll damn well try even if it’s the last thing I do…” Dean smiled, meeting the Omega’s chapped lips in a filthy kiss that had them both whining for more. 

They only broke apart at the sound of a knock at the door, Castiel’s gaze fixated on him the whole time as the door opened to the sight of the beta’s return.

“Sorry to interrupt you, just wanted to let you know it’s been agreed for you venture out the room with Mr. Novak as long as you don’t leave the VIP floor.”

“Thank you.” Dean nodded, the Beta quickly closing the door behind him.

“Ok, here’s the plan…just get dressed and put your shoes on. We’ll go out to the bar under the pretence of you being introduced to my brothers and we’ll work out a plan.” Dean said, pressing a reassuring kiss to Castiel’s lips as he watched the blue-eyed Omega scramble to grab his t-shirt from across the bed and pull it on.

He watched him struggle to tie his shoes, leaving him bending down to tie them for him while the other man pulled on his own leather jacket. Only then did Dean slide his fingers between Castiel’s and lead him towards the door knocking for the Beta to let them out, making sure to offer Castiel a reassuring smile before the door opened. He led his Mate through the crowd towards the bar where his brothers and their mates were stood waiting, looks of relief crossing their faces that they had been able to come out.

“Guys this is Castiel, Cas these are my brothers Sam and Adam and their mates Jo and Brady.” Dean said softly, resting his lips against Castiel’s sweaty temple as his arm wrapped around his waist for support.

“You ok Castiel?” Brady asked with a frown causing Dean to frown as he looked from his brothers to the omega that seemed to be sagging into his embrace with his face tucked under Dean’s chin.

“Let’s worry about getting him out before asking awkward questions yeah? Any ideas?” Dean asked fixing his brothers and Brady with a look that seemed to silence any other enquires about the omega’s health.

“Well, we were thinking Jo could distract the Beta handler or the bouncer so you guys could sneak out the fire escape?” Adam suggested, Dean chewing his lower lip in consideration as he nodded.

“And if Jo can do that then I should be able to pull the fire alarm so the four of us could make our escape amongst the crowd.” Sam added.

“That seems like the only option we’ve got all things considered,” Dean agreed, “might as well go for it. The longer we’re here the more likely we are to be watched.” He watched his family down their drinks before merging into the crowd.

“You ok?” Dean murmured reassuringly into Castiel’s ear as he brushed his fingers over Castiel’s waist.

“Just feeling a little sleepy…” Castiel replied into the side of his neck.

“We’ll get out of here soon,” Dean smiled, watching out the corner of his eye as Jo began to chat to the Beta. From the way she was twirling hair around her finger and smiling flirtatiously she was playing dumb blonde. Sam had located the fire alarm near the doorway and hovered beside it with his back against the wall and Brady murmuring something in his ear so it didn’t seem suspicious.

The couple took a glance at him obviously waiting for a sign that came from him nodding and then the lever was pulled. The sound of the alarm blaring was quickly followed by the shower of water from the sprinklers raining from the ceiling causing all the VIPs to curse or shriek about ruined make up as they made their way towards the only exit/entrance with a few suited figures prying doors open and pulling barely dressed occupants out to join the crowd.

Dean kept an arm around Castiel’s waist as he led him to join the crowd, weaving their way through the crowd making their way towards the steps while they detoured towards the fire exit, pressing the bar so it sprung open on to the fire escape. He quickly led Castiel through the door and down the sets of iron steps carefully until they reached the alley below, then leading him by the wrist towards the carpark at the back where his family were already waiting for him around the impala. 

He quickly unlocked it and helped Castiel into the passenger seat while the others piled into the back, making it easier for him to get into the driver’s side. He wove amongst the crowd of patrons from the club hovering in the middle of the street on to the main road taking the odd glimpse at the Omega whose eyes were drifting closed as he rested his heated forehead against the glass of the window.

Dean exchanged looks with those in the back seat who seemed to be watching the Omega with varying degrees of concern but didn’t want to express as such until they got back to the house. Yet the silence was welcomed as it meant he could keep his attention on the road and he was so relieved when he finally pulled up outside the house.

He threw his keys at Sam before getting out the driver’s side to move to the passenger side to ease Castiel out. The Omega seemed to have drifted off as Dean carefully picked him up and followed his family into the house, hoping they’d remember to lock up Baby, as he felt Castiel’s heated forehead burn through the thin material of his t-shirt to heat his chest. Adam and Jo moved aside to the kitchen, though he could feel all their gazes following him as he immediately made his way towards the stairs to put the Omega in his room.

“Um….Dean…” the Omega murmured into his neck as he finally reached his room and gently put Castiel onto the covers.

“Hey Cas. I’m just gonna undress you so you can get some sleep yeah?” Dean whispered, pecking a kiss to his lips before easing his arms out his leather jacket and throwing it onto the chair in the corner.

The whole time he was removing the rest of the clothes Castiel was trying to pull his lips back to his own or guide his hands to touch his bare skin as though he was craving the affection. Once he was dressed in a pair of Dean’s baggiest sweats dean eased his body under the sheets and watched the blue-eyed man breathe in his scent from the pillows.

“I’m gonna go sleep on the couch ok Cas? You know where I am if you need me.” Dean whispered, gathering a pair of sweats and a tank top from his drawers before making his way towards the door.

“Wait…” Castiel murmured sleepily, his bleary eyes opening as he reached one of his hands out to Dean who took a few steps back from the doorway to lace his fingers with the omega’s soothingly, “Could you maybe stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Cas…” Dean sighed, knowing it wasn’t a good idea by the feel of heated skin against his own and how Castiel kept pecking kisses to his inner wrist.

“Please Dean…”

“Maybe when your heat has settled yeah? I don’t want our first time to be a case of me taking advantage of you while you’re vulnerable.” Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

“But, you’re my Mate. Isn’t that what mates do?” Castiel objected with confused eyes that made something deep inside Dean’s chest hurt.

“No, it isn’t. We barely know anything about each other aside from how our bodies feel together Cas, that doesn’t make us mates. Maybe when we’ve had a chance to talk and date a little, maybe then.” Dean said softly, brushing Castiel’s hair out his face and pecking a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

Castiel still looked confused at his Alpha’s reasoning but nodded as he met Dean’s green gaze, gripping the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. It was filled with barely concealed hunger, desperation and want that had Dean on the edge of just giving in to what Castiel wanted before making himself pull away.

“Sleep Cas. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said hoarsely, easing himself off the bed and back towards the door before his inner Alpha couldn’t be contained with his sense of reasoning anymore.

He stepped out into the hall with the door left ajar, letting out a deep breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding before going down to the lounge. His family were still hovering around talking in whispers that ceased when they noticed he was there.

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked while Brady hovered at his side with a reassuring hand on the small of his back.

“He wanted to me to stay with him. But after everything and with his heat still going, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m hoping he’ll get some sleep while I crash down here. Some space between us might be a good thing.” Dean said, throwing his pyjamas on to the couch beside Adam and Jo before making his way to the fridge for a well deserved beer.

“You want us to stay here too just as a precaution?” Jo asked, all four gazes fixated on him as he twisted the cap off his bottle.

“I think that might be best if you guys don’t mind? There’s no telling what my inner Alpha might do while I’m not conscious enough to stop it,” Dean agreed, watching all four of them nod in agreement.

“Ok well, it’s been a long night, we’ll see you in the morning.” Adam smiled, taking Jo’s hand and leading her towards the stairs.

Dean watched Sam and Brady murmur amongst themselves, the blonde trying to convince Sam to go up and wait for him, the way his younger brother argued a little long before reluctantly giving in. Finally he bid Dean good night on the way, taking the odd glance at Brady on the way.

Dean could feel the sense of concern coming off the other Alpha that had him frowning as he eased himself down on the couch.

“Something on your mind there Brady?” he asked taking a pull from his beer as he kept his gaze on the turned off TV.

“Did you notice if there were any puncture wounds on Castiel’s skin when you were helping him change?” Brady asked, a sense of unease on his face that had Dean frowning as he turned to look at him over his shoulder.

“I wasn’t exactly looking for anything like that so not really. Why, what’s on your mind?” 

“It’s probably nothing but would it be ok with me looking him over in the morning?” Brady asked causing Dean’s inner alpha to growl with unease. 

“Brady…”

“I know he’s your mate, ok? It’s nothing to do with any of that…I just meant from the perspective of a medical professional. Who knows how long it’s been since he was last allowed to see a doctor.”

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly as he let out a deep breath.

“Sure…in the morning you can give him a quick go over but only as long as I’m in the same room. No, Brady…” he interrupted before his brother in law could object, “He’s my mate and if something is wrong with him I need to know about it.”

Brady swallowed and nodded before easing himself up from the couch towards the stairs. It left Dean picking at the label of his beer bottle as he wondered just what the hell Brady was suspecting and why the hell he wasn’t telling him about it.

XOX

He woke to the feeling of crisp clean sheets over his skin instead of the itchy cheap and often slick drenched cotton he was used to. He could smell the heady scent of alpha around him, of car oil, leather, jasmine-based cologne and mint, and could feel the unfamiliar sensation of threadbare sweatpants against the skin of his legs from when he was so used to being constantly naked. Yet it took him a while to figure out what it was that had woke him.

The sharp pain in the pit of his stomach had him stumbling from the bed onto unsteady legs which nearly gave way under his weight, leaving him to use the wall to support himself as he crossed the room towards the door. He swallowed anxiously and the taste of salt and nausea filled his mouth, causing his head to spin as he reached the doorway finally.

“Dean?” He called out uneasily down the hallways though the bitterness of salt and urge to throw up quickly took him over. There was no sign of the Alpha but from one of the other rooms down the hall a blonde beta appeared dressed in an overly large T-shirt with her hair in a knot at the base of her neck.

She paused when she spotted him and called out his alpha’s name much louder than his feeble attempt down the stairs as she eased his arm over her shoulder while resting one of her own around his waist and leading the way towards the nearest closed door.

“DEAN! Goddamn those Winchesters, they could sleep through the apocalypse I swear! Come on Cas…it’s ok…” the blonde said, continuing to ramble under her breath as she pushed the door open and turned the light on with her free hand before leading him to the toilet. She only just managed to push the toilet seat up and ease him to the floor before he leaned over and emptied his stomach, whimpers coming from between his lips as the bile burned his throat.

“Shhh, It’s ok Cas. You just stay right there, I’ll only be a minute.” The beta soothed, leaving him to rest his forehead against the porcelain with his eyes closed as he heard Dean’s name being barked down the stairs like a curse as she shoved another door open and rambled at the occupants.

“Jo what the hell!” An angry male voice cursed, Castiel’s eyes closing as the brightness of the light became too hard to handle and the sense of tiredness took him over. It seemed like hours before he felt the blonde’s slender hand back on his bare back.

“Shhh it’s fine, Castiel, Sam’s gone to wake Dean, but for the moment his mate Brady is here. He’s a doctor and he just wants to check you over.” Jo murmured, wiping his forehead and mouth with a damp cloth.

“Castiel….Castiel can you open your eyes for me?” an unfamiliar male voice asked.

“Where’s Dean?” he whimpered, reluctantly opening his eyes to the intrusion of bright light again to meet the slate-blue gaze of the man in front of him.

“He’s right here Cas…” the Beta soothed, the familiar scent he’d woken up to soon engulfing his senses and easing the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m right here Cas…right here…” His Alpha’s soothing voice easing him as he settled beside him on the floor, taking the cloth from Jo to brush against a spot she missed on Castiel’s lip.

“I was just about to check him over…” the other man in the room said, looking at Dean questioningly only looking back at the Omega when he got a silent nod of agreement as Dean hushed Castiel softly.

“Ok Castiel…can you tell me exactly how you’re feeling?” 

“Nauseous, anxious, I couldn’t support my weight…” He murmured, groaning as the pain in his stomach increased. “…and a very bad stomach ache.”

“Ok…” the other Alpha said, resting the back of his hand to his forehead and biting his lip when he felt the clammy skin. “…Castiel can you tell me if you’d taken anything last night?”

Dean frowned which Castiel didn’t like the sight of and caused him to whimper quickly causing the green-eyed Alpha to hush him reassuringly even as the Omega nodded shakily.

“Ok and do you know what it was called? What it looked like?” 

“No…it was just some amber liquid….they’d give it to me by injection or feed it to me…” 

“How often?”

“Anywhere from two to five times a day depending on what they wanted me to do…”

“…and yesterday?”

“Only the once…please just make it stop!” Castiel pleaded, his face now nestled in the side of Dean’s neck as his Alpha dabbed his forehead and hushed him softly.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do Castiel. I’m going to give you a sleeping pill just so you can rest…” the blonde alpha said, his gaze on Dean who jerked his head at the medicine cabinet over the sink as he got to his feet.

“But…” Castiel whimpered, only falling silent at the feel of Dean’s lips brushing his clammy forehead.

“We can only handle the rest of your symptoms when you’re rested ok?” the blond Alpha said soothingly, rummaging through the cabinet until he found what he was looking for and had poured some water into a glass.

“It’s ok Cas…” Dean soothed, taking both items from the other Alpha.

Castiel whimpered with pain but reluctantly let Dean feed him the tablet and take the proffered glass of water. He leaned against Dean’s chest as he felt his body succumb to exhaustion and sleep, the Alpha’s heartbeat a soothing lullaby as his mate pressed another kiss to his forehead before carrying back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Castiel was settled back amongst the sheets in his bed, Dean closed the door behind him and went back downstairs to where Jo and a sleepy Sam were on the couch while Brady was rubbing his eyes in the kitchen obviously knowing Dean would want to speak to him before he could even consider going to back to sleep. Dean left the betas alone to lean against the counter near the blond Alpha.

“You know what’s going on with him don’t you?”

“I was honestly hoping I was wrong but yeah. It’s something often seen in Omegas that had been enslaved or imprisoned in brothels or makeshift sex camps. It’s called _Heatwave_ , an illegal drug often used as an Omega date rape drug, it messes up the biological clock of an omega and fools their body into thinking it’s time for their heat. As long as they take the drug they are in a state of perpetual heat, experiencing it over and over with no relief unless they have sex.” Brady murmured.

“Meaning they are always willing to be with whoever shows them sexual interest?” Dean asked, immediately feeling sick that such a drug existed, the feeling only worsened by the fact his mate had been subjected to it.

“It lowers their inhibitions to the point that they are just craving for whomever is put in front of their heat-induced body. Just wanting the relief that comes from sexual touches and the act itself.” 

“So what happens if he doesn’t take the drug?” Dean asked, rubbing at his eyes wearily.

“Depending on how long he’s been taking the drug, he’ll experience a severe case of withdrawal, which explains the way his body is reacting now. His body is subconsciously craving the drug since it’s become so dependant on it to survive and live.” Brady yawned.

“So what does this mean for any perspective future heats he could have?” Dean asked, watching his brother in law bite his lip as though understanding the real question he was implying. It wasn’t uncommon for male Omegas to get pregnant but if the drug had impacted on his biology there was nothing to say it hadn’t impacted on that possibility too.

“I really couldn’t say for definite as that’s not my speciality of care, Dean. Until we can get him to see an Omega Gynaecologist friend of mine, there’s nothing definite that I can tell you.” Brady said, looking up as Sam tried to get his attention.

“Thanks Brady, will you be able to hang around a little longer today so I have some idea as to how to handle his withdrawal?” Dean asked as Brady looked like he was about to follow his mate back to bed.

“I’ll give him an examination in the morning and tell you what I know but I will have to get to work. You can keep me informed and call me if you need me yeah? But now I really need to get back to sleep.” Brady yawned, rubbing his face as he offered him a sleepy smile before easing past him to wrap an arm around his younger brother’s waist as they made their way back upstairs.

Jo was still curled up under the blankets he’d been sleeping under on the couch though offered him a smile as Dean slid under the blanket beside her and rested his head against the back of the couch, his mind running itself ragged with thoughts of everything he’d been told. Of Castiel being drugged to the gills for god only know how long to the point that he couldn’t function otherwise, that his only reason for existing had been to serve whoever was put in front of him no matter what he wanted. It made something inside him want to break something or break down that his mate had been treated so cruelly, that he wished he’d found him sooner to prevent him from having to experience that kind of life.

“Dean, you ok?” Jo asked softly, her hand resting over his own which was clasped so tightly it was shaking.

“Yeah, yeah everything’s just catching up with me I guess. Shouldn’t be you be back in bed? I’m sure Adam will wonder where you are.” Dean said causing Jo to scoff and roll her eyes.

“He’s a Winchester, he won’t notice a damn thing unless he wakes up and I’m not there. But fine, just know that I’m here if you ever want to talk about it.” Jo said, soothingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she slid from the under the blanket.

“’Night Jo.” Dean yawned, the light turning off once the Beta reached the stairs leaving him to lay on the sofa in the dark with his gaze on the ceiling, wondering how he was going to handle this.

XOX

The next morning Castiel was woke to the feel of a cool cloth brushing against his forehead like it had early that morning, his bleary eyes flickering open slowly to the sight of his Alpha sat beside him with his back rested against the headboard beside him. A soft smile spread over his lips when he realised the omega was awake, nuzzling his neck soothingly.

“Mornin’ Cas, how’re you feeling?” Dean whispered, brushing his damp fringe away from his eyes.

“Like I could do with another week’s worth of sleep and still not feel right…” Castiel croaked, as Dean brushed the cloth against his neck,

“Mm, I’m not surprised with how long you’ve been out.” Dean smiled, throwing the cloth towards a pile of dirty clothes in a corner. “You feeling well enough for Brady to come check you over? I’ll be here the whole time I promise.”

“Just as long as you’re here.” Castiel agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean murmured, kissing his forehead before easing himself off the bed, leaving Castiel to push himself upright so his back was cradled by the pillows he’d been sleeping on. His face was buried in the material of the pillowcase, only looking up when Dean reappeared with the blond alpha behind him.

“Hey Castiel, feeling better?” Brady asked as Dean sat back in his spot from before: beside the Omega, who rested his head against Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m not feeling nauseous but I still have slight stomach pain.” Castiel murmured, cuddling up to Dean who laced his fingers between his own against his bare stomach as though trying to ease the pain himself.

“Ok, I need you to just pull the covers back. I just want to check your vitals.” Brady said, though the Omega immediately looked at Dean.

“It’s ok Cas, I’m not going anywhere.” Dean soothed, pulling the sheets back as Brady moved to sit on the omega’s other side.

The blue-eyed Omega hesitated every time he was asked a question, like he was afraid that that answer would upset Dean who merely kissed his knuckles or squeezed his hands to reassure him despite the looks Brady kept throwing his way.

For Dean it was hard to handle some of the answers given, to know that Castiel was severely malnourished, that he felt out of sorts and weak. That he couldn’t remember the last time he ate a full meal or had more than one meal a day, or how long it had been since he’d last experienced a heat not induced by the drug. That he’d never got around to having suppressants and had no idea if he’d ever been given or taken birth control at any point since he presented. The sight of scars his forearms, chest and ankle making him want to strangle the person responsible that enslaved Castiel into this life. 

But the whole time he managed to appear calm for the sake of his Omega. It was only towards the end when Brady moved to take a blood sample to check for any vitamin deficiencies and to check on the level of drug still in his bloodstream that they spotted the brand on the heel of his hand that had them exchanging glances. 

“Castiel do you remember your full real name?” Brady asked, once the blood was labelled and pushed into a plastic bag.

“Castiel James Milton.”

“Date of birth?”

“Tenth of July, 1973.”

“Last known address?”

Castiel hesitated like he was trying to remember it before rattling off the address of a house in Pontiac Illinois that Dean had a feeling wasn’t really his address but the one he’d been told to say if asked.

“Social security number?”

“I…I don’t remember.” 

“It’s ok Cas…” Dean eased, supplying his own and making sure everything was put under his own health insurance.

“Ok, Castiel I’m going to suggest for the moment you drink only water to hydrate you and eat minimal meals: after being without them for so long, it’ll take your system a while to get used to them. Might be best to start with liquid meals first Dean. I’ll also make sure to make an appointment for you to see my friend Dr. Barnes to check you over more closely.” Brady said, putting the bag of blood into his doctor case which had been sat at his feet.

“Can Dean come with me?” Castiel murmured from where his face was buried back in Dean’s neck.

“Of course he can. I’ll make sure she knows the situation.” Brady said reassuringly as Dean offered the Omega a glass of water from the dresser beside them.

“Thank you…” Castiel yawned, nuzzling his lips against Dean’s neck after downing a few careful sips of water.

“I’m going to walk Brady out Cas, you just get some more sleep yeah?” Dean said, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he got off the bed.

The Omega watched from under flickering eyelashes as both Alphas left through the door before cuddling up to the pillow that smelt the strongest of his Alpha.

XOX

The moment the door closed behind them the reassuring smile on Dean’s face gave way to a grimace as he followed Brady down to the kitchen out of the Omega’s earshot in case he wasn’t sleeping yet.

It was only him and Brady since Sam had left with Adam and Jo earlier that morning to make sure he’d get to work on time while Dean had been keeping a close watch over Castiel after what happened early that morning. He’d managed to persuade Brady to stay if only to give him the check over when Castiel woke leaving the blond Alpha to call in so a colleague could cover some of his appointments.

“What can I do?” Dean asked as his brother in law shrugged on his coat from the night before.

“The most important thing you can do is keep an eye on him. Keep in mind there is the possibility that his first real heat might kick in at any point because of the close proximity between the two of you for extended periods of time since you are mates. But once Dr. Barnes sees him she should be able to prescribe him suppressants to ease and control them in the future. Keep him hydrated and fed every few hours, though I would advise that beginning with liquid meals first so his system doesn’t get a shock. If anything else happens or his symptoms worsen, let me know and I’ll come check on him. But whatever you do keep calm, any anger or agitation you express he’ll think is directed at him. He’s in a very vulnerable state right now and he needs you Dean,” Brady said, Dean following him towards the door.

“I’ll call Bobby to let him know I won’t be in for a few weeks…just text me when you know the details of his appointment yeah?” Dean asked opening the door.

“Will do. You know where I am if you need me,” Brady said with a smile.

“Thanks Brady,” Dean said with a much weaker smile closing the door behind the blond. He let out a deep breath before turning to grab the phone and dial work.

“Singer’s garage, how can I help?” Charlie’s chirpy voice came from the other end of the voice.

“Charlie is Bobby in yet? I need to talk to him, it’s kinda important.” Dean sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

“He’s in the office doing paper work, I’ll let him know you’ve called. You ok, Dean?” the redhead asked hesitantly obviously wondering why he wasn’t at the garage like he normally would have been.

“I’ll explain it to you later Charlie, I swear.” Dean murmured, sinking down on to the couch relieved when he was put on hold, the Beta obviously able to understand he wasn’t in the mood to gossip at that moment. Soon the sound of his pseudo father’s voice filled his ears and from the sounds of it he wasn’t in a good mood.

“What’s the story this time boy? You’re supposed to be here covering Rufus working on some Beta’s Volkswagen Beetle.” 

“Yeah about that, I kinda need to take some time off Bobby, It might be best to get Gordon to deal with the Beetle instead.” Dean said uneasily, knowing there was no way his pseudo father was going to like this

“What? Why’s that?”

“It’s complicated.” Dean said, biting his lip.

“Well uncomplicate it! I ain’t about to let one of my best mechanics have an insurmountable amount of time off without having the full story. Now what’s the full story?” Bobby ground out.

“I’ve found my mate, but he’s in real bad shape at the moment. I need to take the time off to look after him.” Dean finally explained.

“Ok and why can’t either of your brothers or even Jo take the time off to look after him?”

“Because while he’s family he ain’t their responsibility, he’s mine! Come on I have weeks of leave built up from years of over time, surely I can take a few weeks off.” Dean sighed.

“I guess it is rare that you take time off, rarer than you having a sick day not related to rutt anyway. Fine, but only on the condition you keep me in the know every week about how he is.” Bobby agreed, though there was still the sound of reluctance in his voice.

“Thanks, I owe you one.” Dean smiled, rubbing at his face out of relief.

“Yeah, yeah. Can I go back to actually working now?”

“Sure, and thanks again Bobby.” He hung up before the Beta could speak and threw the phone aside before getting up to ransack the cupboards.

He grabbed a bottle of water with a few snacks for him after making some tomato rice soup along with crackers in a thermos for Castiel. He put the rest in another container in the fridge for later, setting the pan in the sink for the time being, pausing to grab his phone which was pushed in his pocket in case Brady texted him about Castiel’s appointment before taking everything up to his room.

XOX

The days began to bleed together pretty quickly in the run up to Castiel’s appointment with Doctor Barnes once they got into a routine. Each morning Dean would get up to make a smoothie for the Omega which he’d take to him when he woke him. After the glass was empty he’d help him shower, though it was more a case of him just holding the Omega upright against his bare chest since Castiel’s balance was still a little iffy and his legs couldn’t seem to support his body for long from fatigue, despite how long he sat around. It would take everything in his power to stop himself from starting something he didn’t feel ready to pursue; Castiel’s health was the more important thing and everything else could wait.

He’d then help Castiel change and leave him to sleep a bit longer while he showered alone, more often than not a cold shower in the vain hope of easing his hard on from being so close to Castiel. He’d often end up with a couple of hand jobs before he felt ready to leave the safety of the cubicle. Once he was dressed he’d carry Castiel downstairs to the couch, leaving him watching crappy daytime TV and movies while he kept up with chores, making each of Castiel’s meals in bulk so there was always something in the fridge. 

By the afternoon they’d be snuggling together on the couch, Castiel napping with his head tucked under Dean’s chin and Dean’s arm around his waist keeping him close. It didn’t stop the alpha from worrying that their closeness would trigger his heat but his inner Alpha only seemed to quieten down in those few hours with the scent of him in his nose. 

By evening he’d be slowly easing Castiel onto micro meals of solid food, just to ease his system into the routine a little, nothing much just something to ease the routine of soups, smoothies and everything in between that he could put into a blender. It also made him feel less guilty when he was eating his own meals even if Castiel wouldn’t always finish the small plate in front of him. After a bit more TV Dean would carry Castiel back to bed, each night he’d decline Castiel’s pleading for him to stay and actually sleep with him in the bed, Brady’s warning more pronounced then making him more determined to just stay on the couch. 

He’d never end up getting much sleep, his gaze on late night TV from under the blanket covering his body and the pillow smelling like the Omega under his head. But no matter what he watched his mind was always fixated on his Omega and how he wished that the circumstances that had brought them together were different. That they’d actually be like every other couple who’d dated first, or like the odd couple that had triggered the other’s heat and led to them sharing it together; bringing them together. Instead he was left with the feeling of always needing to be careful, and treating Castiel like he was walking on broken glass, afraid of doing something that might hurt him more than he already was.

But for him Castiel was precious; the most perfect albeit fragile person that he couldn’t believe he was so privileged to have in his life let alone his bed. Even if at the moment he wasn’t there to share it with him. He always kept touches between them gentle with affection more than obvious, with each simple kiss or amount of closeness between them letting actions speak for the words that as of that moment he was still too hesitant to verbalise. It was still way too soon; even if they were Mates.

The day of the appointment he kept up with the usual routine, though once they were fed and he’d helped Castiel put on some of Adam’s old converse sneakers, he gently eased Castiel out the house to his car. He was constantly vigilant, as though worried that the guys who’d enslaved Castiel had followed them from the club, but so far there was no sign. Still he highly doubted they’d let go of their biggest money maker so easily. 

The whole drive to the hospital he kept letting his gaze stray on the omega whose gaze was rested out the window, huddled in a ball against the passenger side door in one of Dean’s overly large hoodies that he’d started to claim along with a few of his band and plaid shirts. Not that Dean minded; the thought of the omega dressed in his clothes and smelling of him more than usual soothing his inner Alpha that little bit more. Castiel’s face was buried in the material, taking the odd deep breath as though Dean’s scent from the material was calming him, while Dean’s hand clasped around his left hand where it was rested on the seat between them silently craving some reassuring touch. They soon arrived in the hospital parking lot, parking up a few rows away from the door so Castiel didn’t have to walk too far.

Dean got out first to go around to Castiel’s side to help him out, over the past couple of days the omega did seem like he was gradually regaining his ability to walk alone but only for limited amounts of time. He helped Castiel out, with a supportive arm around the small of his back as he locked up with his other hand before steering Castiel towards the hospital.

He led the way towards the right department, pressing a reassuring kiss to Castiel’s lips when he looked up at him, needing comfort, as they let the receptionist know they were there before sitting down. Castiel sitting as close to him as the chair he was in would let him, his head rested on Dean’s shoulder and a soothing purr coming from his chest as Dean rested his head against his own. It was a while before they were called and he could feel the Omega’s calm peace from before shattering into erratic shakes as he helped him to his feet.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok Cas. I’m going to be there the whole time.” Dean soothed, lacing their fingers together as he kept his gaze on those alluring blue eyes.

Castiel nodded in silent understanding, letting out a deep breath and let Dean direct him towards the only room with the door open, where a brunette beta was waiting for them with a clipboard in her hand though she looked up at the sound of their footsteps and offered a smile.

“Hi there, you must be Castiel and Dean. I’m Doctor Barnes, why don’t you both take a seat?”

Dean brushed his thumb against the back of Castiel’s hand as he led the way towards the seats, watching the Doctor close the door behind them before taking her own seat behind the desk.

“So, Brady…or should I say Doctor Brady-Winchester, told me about your situation at the moment. If it’s ok with the both of you I’d like for Castiel to undress so I can examine him more closely?” Doctor Barnes asked, looking between the two.

“If that’s what you need…” Dean said, looking questioningly at Castiel for the go ahead who swallowed but nodded shyly.

“Excellent, thank you Castiel. If you’ll just go behind this screen, remove your pants and lie on bed, I’ll just be a minute.” Doctor Barnes smiled, Dean pressing a kiss to the back of Castiel’s hand as the Omega got up before letting him go. 

The Omega walked uncertainly with his fingers trailing along the wall to support him in case he felt off balance before disappearing behind the screen. 

Dean watched Castiel’s silhouette as he undressed his lower half before climbing on to the bed, unable to restrain the urge to flinch himself at the sound of Doctor Barnes putting on her rubber gloves and grabbing a couple of things before she too disappeared behind the screen. He could faintly hear muffled conversation between the two but kept his gaze on his shoes as he waited for them to come back, hearing a slight groan and muffled whimper as the Doctor touched him where he was undoubtedly still unhealed despite Dean not touching him. He swallowed as he heard muffled conversation again before the sound of denim being pulled up legs filled the room and he looked up. Doctor Barnes reappeared, discarding the gloves in a bin before she picked up her clipboard and scribbled something on it on her way back to her desk.

It took a bit longer for Castiel to reappear, his stride still shaky and hesitant as he moved back to his chair, flinching a little but his hand quickly seeking out Dean’s again. Probably wanting to reassure his Alpha as much as himself. 

“Ok, so from what I can tell on that front aside from the odd bit of concern that I’ve discussed with Castiel everything is fine. We just need to work on regulating your heats again Castiel, to do that it might be best if we put you on suppressants just to ease your body’s chemical imbalance back to normal,” Doctor Barnes said, her gaze moving from the clipboard to them as she pulled a script towards her.

“What about in terms of permanent damage due to his _situation_? Will it impact the possibility in the future, if that was what either of us wanted?” Dean asked, his gaze on his Omega who seemed to preen at the though of his Alpha wanting that.

“The thing with drugs such as _Heatwave_ is they don’t deter the body from reproducing, if anything with each pseudo heat they increase the likelihood of conception. However by no means am I encouraging you to continue taking the drug with your history. Work first on completely detoxing and we’ll also prescribe some contraceptives along with the suppressants just for the time being.” Doctor Barnes scribbled two prescriptions out and offered them both to Castiel, who took them hesitantly.

“Can he take them as soon as possible or…?” Dean asked, watching Castiel fidget with the two pieces of paper with his free hand.

“With the birth control absolutely, but for the suppressants I would wait until he’s detoxed for a month just to be sure the drug is out of his system. I warn you now Castiel, your first real drug free heat is going to be much longer and much more intense than it would normally be. Good thing you have such a caring Alpha to help you through it. Any other questions?” Doctor Barnes asked, looking between the couple.

Dean looked at Castiel who shook his head silently.

“Right, well I’ll arrange another appointment for you in a couple of months just to check in. I’ll see you then.” Doctor Barnes smiled kindly at them as they left, Dean getting up first with Castiel’s hand still in his own before leading the way out the room.

He felt Castiel sagging tiredly against him from all the movement and kept close to support him as they made their way towards the car. He stopped off at a pharmacy on the way back home to pick up both of Castiel’s prescriptions, leaving the omega snoozing in the car before driving them back. He wasn’t surprised when Castiel curled up for a nap on the couch when they got in the door, leaving him to put the drugs aside for the time being and move to make their lunch, the TV on with some crappy B grade TV movie to ease the silence.


	9. Chapter 9

The next month Castiel was sure this was what hell felt like. He’d thought it was bad when he was Crowley’s pet toy boy but this seemed to be so much worse somehow. It wasn’t the fact he was with Dean, Dean being around to look after him, care for him and convince him to eat when his stomach rolled at the mere thought or the fact he was asked questions about his sex life and pried and prodded by doctors. 

It was the fact his body didn’t feel like his own anymore, he’d wake groggy to an otherwise empty bed that smelt of his Alpha that he longed to be closer to, how he couldn’t walk for extended periods of time without feeling a sense of tiredness that nagged at his bones and often left him napping more than was healthy multiple times a day. That his stomach always felt uncomfortably full after he’d eaten small amounts and he was growing to hate the taste of nothingness that came with the water he drank. How he’s only feel really close to Dean in the shower since he still wasn’t sure about wearing clothes or when they napped together. And no matter how much he begged his Alpha never slept in the same bed as him, wouldn’t kiss him with the same fire he had the first time they’d met at The Pit. It was all soft touches, lips barely grazing his or fingers brushing against skin.

He’d thought finding his Alpha would make him so much happier, instead he felt like a prisoner but he knew it was nothing to do with how Dean was treating him. Each night he’d question if maybe Dean was disappointed with the Omega his Alpha had claimed or if he even wanted him at all. Yet deep in his gut that ached with sharp pains, his inner Omega knew Dean wanted him just as much but their whole situation was the real reason he was being so careful.

He knew there were things about Dean he longed to know but the Alpha would always distract him when he tried to ask. Thankfully he got his chance for some answers when Dean would leave him with his sister in law Jo once a week while he went grocery shopping and to run errands.

Jo was a beautiful, caring Beta with a fiery side that reminded him of Dean and explained why she fit into the family so seamlessly. She’d often sneak him small treats to make him feel better and he looked forward to her every visit if only because he knew she’d speak to him freely. 

Dean was scribbling down things that they needed from the grocery store when the blonde arrived with DVDs and bagged popcorn that caused his Alpha to sigh resignedly as he pushed his list in his pocket and shrugged on his jacket. He’d long since stopped telling Jo stop spoiling him but it didn’t stop him from making the odd jab about it.

“Please don’t let him eat all that Jo, you won’t be the one cleaning up. Anyway I’m off, I’ll try not to be long.” Dean said, leaning over the back of the couch to peck Jo on the cheek and Castiel on the lips before leaving the two alone with the roar of the impala’s engine signalling his departure.

“What do you feel like watching today? Something sappily romantic or ridiculously hilarious?” Jo asked, throwing him one of the bags of popcorn while she got up to put which every DVD he wanted into the player.

“Whichever you’re in the mood for.” He smiled, opening the bag and quickly putting a handful between his lips before she could push him anymore for his answer.

“Hmmm, ok. Ridiculously hilarious it is then.” Jo beamed, setting one case down on the coffee table before putting the other’s disc into the player.

Castiel merely nodded at her when she grabbed the remote from the cabinet before throwing herself on to the couch beside him. He watched her press play before her nimble fingers moved to open her own bag of popcorn. 

It took a while of him trying to get together the words he wanted to say and gathering enough courage to actually disturb the reassuring lull that had fallen over them as the trailers played. Yet he knew it was better for him speak then instead of when the movie was actually playing since he knew he’d be more likely to get answers from the Beta than Dean who was being very evasive.

“Jo, can I ask you a question?” he finally asked, toying with the popcorn bag before throwing it on to the coffee table as his appetite seemed to leave him.

“Sure, though from the look on your face I can tell this is something to do with Dean…” Jo sighed, licking the butter from her fingers as her gaze moved from the TV to his face.

“Do you think that Dean really still wants me?” he asked, though immediately regretted it by the look that crossed the beta’s face, a sense of surprise, disbelief and sadness all intertwined that had him picking at a hangnail.

“Cas, why do you ask?” she asked softly, her own popcorn and the movie playing now forgotten.

“I just, I mean he takes care of me there’s no denying that but he still refuses to sleep with me unless we’re napping on the couch. I mean is there something wrong with me that makes him want to keep his distance or can he just not bare to touch me now that he knows about everything?” he rambled, toying with the hangnail even as it began to bleed.

“Castiel, I have never in my whole time as part of this family ever seen Dean look at anyone the way that he looks at you. He adores you so much it’s painful, and as far as I can tell the only reason he’s acting the way he is, is out of respect for you. You’ve been used and abused by so many people in your life that he doesn’t want to be just another knothead Alpha. You may be mates but it’s still early days between you. Also he doesn’t want you to suddenly go into heat and him not be able to control himself. Every moment he looks after you, feeds you and is near you speaks volumes. I’ve known Dean longer than you and believe me he wants you…” Jo sighed, resting her hand on his to stop him from hurting himself.

“I get that, really I do. I just wish he wouldn’t distance himself from me. Every time he does whether physically or mentally it hurts as badly as that night we found each other and he had to go. A sharp pain in my chest that I can’t cure. I mean I don’t want to pressure him because I know how that feels but…” Castiel said, meeting her gaze.

“Look your perception of what a relationship entails has been skewed after everything that has happened to you, which is understandable. Just fixate on the fact you’ve found him, he’s here and that he wants you,” Jo assured him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug as they turned their attention back to the movie.

XOX

It was a few weeks after his talk with Jo, everything had stayed the same but Castiel was more at ease with it. Knowing that there would come a time when they would get to what he was aching for he just needed to be patient. But the feel of the spark of his heat in the pit of stomach that felt like a roaring flame taking over every nerve in his body seemed like another barrier came between him and his Alpha.

He was about ready to get on his knees and beg Dean to knot him when he appeared in the doorway to wake him. Yet from the way his Alpha stiffened and his nose twitched he could obviously smell the change in his scent that had him letting out a deep breath to regain his control.

“Dean… _Alpha_ ….” He whined, his eyes locked on his alpha as his hand slid into his boxers to engulf his aching cock as he felt the slick flowing from his hole between his thighs.

“Oh _fuck_ Cas…” Dean cursed, curling his fingers around the doorframe, his eyes flashing red as he breathed through his mouth. “Ok, here’s what we’re going to do, you’re going to stay here. I’ll call Jo to check on you and I’m gonna stay with my friend Charlie…”

“No! Stay! Why won’t you stay with me? I need you Alpha…please,” Castiel pleaded, his body arching against the sheets. His skin taking on a glistening sheen as sweat slid down his bare torso and his fingers tugged and teased his piercings, the pain easing more slick from him.

“Cas, Baby…you know I can’t do that. Not like this. I swear to god we will share more than enough of your heats together in the future but right now I need to go. I just need to grab some clothes so stay put.” Dean murmured, pushing himself shakily away from the doorway towards the closet to grab a duffel bag and start to push things from drawers inside.

“Alpha…” he breathed, letting out a groan as his fingers that had been toying with his piercing eased inside him, at the sight of his Alpha so close and yet so far away.

Dean kept his gaze anywhere but on the bed, knowing that one glimpse of what his Omega was doing to himself and he’d be a goner. All thoughts of trying to be the responsible Alpha would go out of his mind and he’d be ripping his clothes off before he could even blink. He kept pushing things he needed into his bag that was now hanging over his shoulder. It was only when he moved to grab his charger from where it was plugged beside his bed that he knew he was close. He took a deep breath as he paused at the sight of Castiel removing his boxers and throwing them to floor pointedly. The thought of a nude Castiel in his sheets making them smell of him and the sweetness of heat having his Alpha pacing back and forth.

He licked his lower lip with undeniable interest as he let himself lean in for the kiss that the Omega obviously hoped would be enough break him as he rested his free hand against his cheek as their lips met. It was filled with need, hunger and desperation, completely filthy with tongues grazing and exploring the others mouths while teeth nipped chapped lips. A kiss that reminded him of their first kiss at The Pit when he first saw him. The Omega’s hand sliding from his cheek to the back of his neck in a vain attempt to keep him close. Yet thankfully he managed to reel in his Alpha side as he pulled the charger out around the time he pulled away with one lingering kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry Cas, I’ll see you in a week.” He murmured, before grabbing the bag and closing the bedroom door behind him.

He swallowed uneasily and let out a shaky breath as he heard Castiel calling out for him desperately, the sound of tears in his voice causing him to screw his eyes closed to regain his equilibrium. Only then did he go down stairs to push his feet in some shoes after grabbing his phone, keys and jacket on the way out. He made sure to lock up behind him just in case and walked towards his car.

He threw the bag into the back seat and leaned against the side door as he dialled Jo’s number. She’d been taking less shifts in the hopes that Adam would get her hint about them having pups but at the moment his youngest brother seemed to be most dense out of the lot of them. Thankfully that also meant she wouldn’t be busy and would hopefully be able to answer before he left, the last thing he wanted was for Castiel to not have someone there even if it couldn’t be him. He couldn’t have been more relieved when she finally answered.

“Hey Dean, what’s up?”

“Hey Jo, so erm funny thing or not depending on how you look at it. Cas has gone into Heat so I kinda can’t be around the house if I want to be a good Alpha right now. Any possibility that you would….” He began only to be interrupted by his sister in law.

“…come check on him and make sure he eats, sleeps and everything? Yeah sure no problem. You decided where you’re going to stay because you know our couch is always free.” Jo said, the sound of clinking glass in the background.

“I was actually going to text Charlie and see if she and Gilda wouldn’t mind me staying for however long it takes. If not I might end up taking your offer though thanks.” Dean sighed, rubbing his face.

“Ok well, I’ll keep you in the loop after every visit so your Alpha side can relax yeah?” Jo smiled.

“Thanks Jo, I’ll owe you a big one. I’ll see you later.” Dean sighed, hanging up and sending Charlie a text as he made himself sit in the car.

Thankfully the redhead agreed almost immediately despite the fact she was actually supposed to be working, leaving him to take on last glance at the house now that he was reassured before driving towards the garage. Though he was trying to assure himself he was doing the right thing it didn’t ease the ache in his chest with every mile that stretched between him and Castiel, like it had the night they’d first met or how his inner Alpha seemed to be whining in objection.

He made sure to grab coffees for the staff at the garage to give him some more time to calm down but it didn’t seem to help comfort his Alpha even as he waited for each coffee to be made. Still he managed to make it to the garage around the time some of the staff would usually take their break of the morning.

Charlie was sat at the desk dealing with a payment from an Omega customer who was fidgeting with their keys as though unsure if they’d have enough credit on their card to cover it. Though when the Beta noticed he was there, Charlie’s professional mask gave way to a sly smirk as she met his gaze and the customer let out a sigh of a relief when they got their card back before going to the forecourt to get their car.

“Well hello Alpha daddy long time no see. How’s the mated life going?” Charlie asked, taking the coffee he offered her with a fluttering of eyelashes.

“Don’t start Charlie. We still haven’t got there yet and I doubt we will for quite a while at this rate.” Dean sighed, brushing past her towards the break room to put the rest of the coffee there and grabbing his own before moving back to stand with her at the desk.

“From what I’ve heard through the old grape vine you’ve been looking out for him so you’re at least half way there.” Charlie shrugged, slurping some of her Hazelnut latte down.

“Then explain to me why exactly I’ve walked out on when he’s going through his first _natural_ heat in years if we’re supposed to be _there_ yet,” Dean snarled, removing the top of his coffee and adding two packets of brown sugar to his Americano before stirring it.

“Because all jokes aside you aren’t about to force him into a situation that you know other people have done in the past regardless of what your biology wants. Because it’s so obvious that you care about more than his hole and I know without a doubt once you get past this nothing will stop you from getting to that place.” Charlie smiled, sipping her latte as he threw his stirrer into the bin, replaced the top and took a sip.

“I just don’t know what to do, Charlie, We barely talk and yet he relies on me heavily- but at the same time we’re still no closer to actually getting to know each other. He spent god knows how long being used that I doubt he even remembers who he was before.” Dean sighed, watching the redhead offer him a small smile of attempted reassurance.

“After what he’s been through and how he’s treated it’s going to take a while for him to be comfortable for him to let you get close let alone tell you anything. Part of him probably expects you to give up on him and throw him back to where he’s come from.”

“But I’d never do that to him! Why would I go to all that effort to pulling him out that hell hole if I was going to do that? The last thing I’m going to do is let him go so damned easily.”

“Then tell him that! Once his heat is over tell him that there’s nothing to worry about, open yourself up to him to prove it and maybe go on one of those dates you’ve been putting off for weeks. It’ll help him to feel more at ease and certain about where you stand. Now why don’t you go back to mine, here’s the keys, I’ll get Gilda to pick me up when she’s done.” Charlie smiled, putting a set of keys on multiple key rings from different shows on the desk and pushing them towards him.

“Thanks for the therapy session and the keys Charlie, I’ll see you two later.” Dean smiled, taking the keys and pushing them into his jacket pocket as he downed the last of his coffee and threw the cup in the bin on the way out the door.

“See you later!” Charlie called after him, toasting him with her coffee.

Dean let all the advice that the redhead had told him sink in as he made his way back to the car. He couldn’t deny that there was some truth to her words, about him needing to show Castiel just how serious he was about their budding relationship shy of mating with him. So there was no doubt that he was wanted, no craved, let alone the likelihood of him ever letting him go back. 

He got into his car and started the drive over to Charlie’s apartment building, taking the odd glance at his phone on the off chance that Castiel would call. Yet he knew that he would only call in an attempt to beg him to come back to share his heat. He parked up behind the building, grabbing both his bag and phone before locking up and making his way inside.

The apartment was overrun with boxsets and books covered book shelves amongst the overly bright customized furniture that Gilda had done from Charlie’s old furniture when they first met. Props from TV shows that Charlie had been acquiring over the years littering other surfaces around while Gilda’s easels were in one corner and a few of her pictures were hung on the walls. It was mismatch between the two betas and yet he knew they wouldn’t have it any other way as everything was essentially just then. He threw Charlie’s keys on the coffee table before putting his bag in their guest room and rummaging through Charlie’s boxsets to decide which to watch. Anything to keep his mind from Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two weeks that Castiel’s heat consumed him, Dean tried to keep his mind distracted and body busy by working all the hours he could get at the garage to make up for the weeks he’d taken off before he took off more to help Castiel recover from his heat. He’d never been the kind of person to just sit around and wait for things to happen; not to mention there was only so many boxsets he could watch before he drowned in madness. It also stopped his inner Alpha from berating him about leaving Castiel when the Omega needed him, and worrying about him.

He’d also make sure to do dinner for both his temporary flatmates despite the fact he was technically the guest and they tried to tell him not to, but he felt better helping them out on those rare times they were in the apartment and not out. But out of everything waiting every day for Jo’s text or call to reassure him that the Omega was ok was the hardest thing to do. Even then he’d still stay away in the guest room with his gaze on the ceiling speckled with glow in the dark star stickers as he reassured himself he’d done the right thing. 

Even if his dreams were filled with sights of the Omega writhing in his sheets, panting and calling out his name. His tanned skin gleaming with sweat as drops traced down his torso. He’d wake up with a hard on and the burning ache in his chest at the space separating him and Castiel.

But thankfully after those two weeks he got the text from Jo one morning that Castiel’s heat had finally broken and it might be best for him to go check on him. He felt relieved as he let out a breath he hadn’t even know he’d been holding, putting the phone away as he went to finish making breakfast for the two betas.

He asked Charlie to tell Bobby he was back on leave and would call him later to explain himself as he made another batch of waffles.

“Sure no problem. I’m guessing you’ll be going home?” Charlie asked around a mouthful of chocolate chip waffles dowsed in syrup.

“Well I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave him alone any more than I have to. I need to check he’s eaten and stuff before he rests.” Dean said, putting his plates in the dishwasher before moving to push his clothes into his duffel bag.

“Definitely for the best.” Gilda murmured through a mouthful of soy milk and muesli.

“Besides the two of you being so close might help you to bond more.” Charlie smiled causing Dean to roll his eyes as he set the duffel on the couch to gather a couple of boxsets Charlie said he could borrow.

“Yeah yeah I’m going. I’ll see you both for drinks one weekend as a thanks.” Dean sighed, putting his jacket on and zipping his bag up.

“Dean you don’t need to keep thanking us. You would have done the same if Charlie had asked.” Gilda smiled, though the way Charlie nodded in agreement to his offer; it would be going ahead regardless of what her mate said.

“It’s the least I can do, besides all being well I might be able to persuade Cas to come with me. And since neither of you have met him yet…” Dean offered, bag hefted over one shoulder when he was sure he had everything.

“We’ll see you then. Text me.” Charlie quipped causing Gilda to smile.

“Will do. Bye.” Dean smiled, before walking out the door towards his car.

He didn’t take long to make his way back to the house, feeling like the ache in his chest was a piece of string reeling him in, though was relieved to see Jo stood outside leaning against her own car obviously waiting for him with a weary smile. She looked a little worn out like she hadn’t just come to see Cas once a day but stayed to check on him every few hours.

“How is he?” Dean asked, bag in one hand and key in the other.

“At the moment he’s dozing in your bed. He’s eaten a protein bar and had some Gatorade, I managed to help him shower and changed both his clothes and the sheets.” Jo assured him, putting a hand on his arm to stop him before he could make a move towards the door.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“He was asking for you all the time. He was getting very upset and inconsolable even though I kept assuring him you’d be coming back but…let’s just say there’s a reason Alphas usually stay with their mates,” Jo sighed, rubbing her face.

“Trust me this is the only time I’m letting him out my sight during his heat. Look thanks for taking care of him, I’m planning to have drinks sometime as thanks to Charlie and Gilda for putting up with me. You and Adam should come too since you’ve probably spent more time with Cas than your mate these last two weeks.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll think about it but I doubt Adam will say no to free drinks. Just text me when you’ve decided.” Jo smiled, letting him pass her before turning back to her car.

Dean unlocked the door and was thankful Jo had stayed around as she’d kept the house clean so it didn’t look or smell like an Omega in heat. He set his duffel at the kitchen table before making his way upstairs to check on Castiel. 

When he reached his room it was to the sight of Castiel curled up on one side of the bed, his bare arms wrapped around a pillow covered in one of his plaid shirts with his face buried into the material, indulging in his scent to help him sleep. The sight made Dean’s stomach flip as his mate looked so perfect and beautiful. He moved to sit beside him on the bed, brushing his damp fringe back from his forehead and pressing a soft kiss to this skin.

It pulled a soft murmur from the Omega’s lips at the touch, his eyes flickering open tiredly, that beautiful sky blue amongst a sea of red veins staring up at him followed by a soft smile spreading over cracked and abused lips.

“You’re back.” Castiel murmured, hoarsely, his head moving from the cushion to brush against Dean’s cheek to assure himself his Alpha was actually there and not one of the many heat based hallucinations.

“I said I would be. How are you feeling?” Dean asked, lacing their fingers together.

“Tired, sore and hazy. But glad.” Castiel yawned, brushing his thumb against Dean’s bottom lip, his gaze lingering on it shyly.

“Glad why?” Dean asked.

“That you’re back of course. Please promise me you won’t leave me during a heat again…” Castiel whispered, tears springing to his eyes as though it had been unendurable without him there.

“Hey, I promise…” Dean hushed, letting his Omega reel him in for a much needed kiss without any of the hesitation there had been before the last time he was in that room.

It was sweeter and deeper than any kiss that they’d shared at any point. The taste of toothpaste lingering on the tip of Castiel’s tongue as it brushed pleadingly between his lips. Of soft sucking at Dean’s lower lip until he gave it entry and Dean brushing his teeth against Castiel’s Cupid’s bow pulling moans from the Omega with each touch. At the feel of arms curling around his neck pulling him closer as the pillow from before was thrown to the floor forgotten in favour of it’s owner.

“Hey…Cas…” Dean panted, against his lips, his fingers brushing the Omega’s cheek as he pulled back so their foreheads rested together.

“Mmmm…” Castiel murmured, pecking another softer kiss to his lips tauntingly.

“You need to rest. I’ll still be here when you wake and there’s more than enough time for this later.” Dean soothed, brushing fingers through damp hair.

“But…” Castiel started only to be silenced at the feel of Dean’s lips grazing his own reassuringly.

“Just sleep.” Dean whispered with a smile, gently prying Castile’s arms from his neck as he pulled back. 

Castiel offered him a tired version of a flirtatious smile even as his eyes drifted closed again, his hand reaching out for the pillow he’s dropped again but it was with less desperation than there had been before. Dean put the pillow back in his grasp, watching his nose bury back in the material and pressing one last kiss to his forehead before making himself leave the room. His inner Alpha soothed now that he knew his Omega was sated and safe and his chest had stopped aching now that there was no space between them.

He spent a while putting his clothes from the last fortnight into the wash and making himself and Castiel something for lunch in case he couldn’t be bothered later. Then he settled to make his way through one of the boxsets, keeping an ear out for any movement from Castiel, though he did make sure to wake him around lunch time and lead him down to the food he’d made before.

He was still groggy and hissed in pain with every other movement from tenderness, clinging tightly to Dean who kept one arm around the small of his back for support. He looked so adorable in a pair of Dean’s plaid pyjama pants that hung from his hips and one of Dean’s band shirts he’d long since claimed as his own which looked much better on the Omega anyway. They settled at the kitchen table after Dean put a cushion on Castiel’s chair for comfort with Dean watching Castiel slowly make his way through the French toast, pausing every so often to take long sips of water, still feeling dehydrated from his heat. 

There was companionable silence between them but everything Jo and Charlie had said was nagging at the back of Dean’s mind. The need to reassure the Omega that what they had was important to him. Around his cup of coffee he watched Castiel toy with one last piece of French toast in the sea of maple syrup he’d drowned it in, biting his lip as he cleared his throat.

“You feeling a bit better because there’s something I think we’ve both been putting off talking about since I brought you got here.” Dean said as the Omega’s gaze met his own, though quickly moved back to his plate, his fork drawing random patterns in the remaining puddle of syrup, his shoulders slumped as though he thought he had a feeling that he knew what it was he wanted to talk about.

“Ok, what is it you think we should talk about?” Castiel asked, gaze still rested on the plate as the tips of his fork drew a multitude of hearts in the liquid.

“Both Jo and Charlie have told me some hard home truths about things between us. About how you might be thinking that I’m gonna up and leave you at the smallest thing. But you have to know that is the furthest thing from my thoughts Cas, from the moment I met you in that shitty club all I could see was us and the future we could have together if I got you out of there. Of us mating, having pups and you meeting my friends and family. That’s never happened to me before when I was with someone. The last thing I want is for us to get so close only to let you go back to that shit hole.” Dean said, lacing the fingers of their free hands together on the table and watching Castiel set his fork down on the plate.

“It’s an easy assumption to make though when we don’t share the same bed, when you won’t touch me or kiss me with that same passion you did when we met in that shitty club’s back room. When you refuse to share my first real heat in years and leave me to endure it alone with only Jo and my own fingers for company. It was agony to be away from you when I needed you to ground me through it.” Castiel said softly, looking at their hands.

“That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want to put any undue pressure on you while you were healing, especially after everything you’ve seen and everything you’ve been through.” Dean sighed, his fingers teasing with Castiel’s.

“Is it really that? Or is it a case of you worrying about everyone I’ve been with before? About how you’re afraid you won’t measure up? Because in all honesty when it comes to you there will never be any contest Dean. No matter how or when it will overrule every other experience I’ve ever had and I will count that as my real first…I want you to be my everything.” Castiel reassured him, brushing his thumb over Dean’s knuckles as the Alpha offered a small smile.

“With that in mind and everything out in the open now, I was wondering if maybe we could go on one of those long overdue dates we’ve been putting off so we can get to know each other more?” Dean asked.

“I’d really like that. I think it’s time I finally learn more about the caring alpha who went through all this trouble to take care of me.” Castiel smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand before Dean slid it out his grasp to put their plates and cups in the dishwasher, his gaze following his Alpha’s movements. Once everything was in, Dean moved around the other side of the table to ease him gently to his feet, softly reassuring each noise of pain with a kiss to his forehead as he led him towards the couch where the main menu of a new disc from the boxset was up.

His Alpha helped him sit on the edge of the couch while he got settled before gesturing for Castiel to come lay with him. The omega slowly settled back so his head was rested under his stubbly chin, their legs intertwined and their bodies flush together with Castiel above him. Dean brushed his hands soothingly up and down his back, his lips grazing against his forehead as the first episode of the disc began to play soothing Castiel back to a peaceful sleep.

XOX

It was a week before Castiel seemed to have finally recovered from his heat fully. He’d had his second appointment with Doctor Barnes, Dean there for support as he discussed whether suppressants would impact on his sexual relationship with Dean when they got to that point. Dean had got a strange look from the Doctor when she realised Castiel had had his heat but been alone though kept his gaze on Castiel when he reappeared from behind the screen. Still Doctor Barnes had assured Castiel suppressants wouldn’t have to be a permanent thing and if he and Dean got to that point they could always decrease the dosage until he was sure they’d be able to handle the heats together regularly.

Castiel had met his gaze with a tilted head and questioning look as though what Dean had mentioned about them having kids in the future was still in his mind bringing a smile to the Alpha’s lips. Still he let him make his own mind up not about to push when things were still new between them.

They’d spent the week after just getting to know each other about simple things like TV shows, movies and books which considering Castiel hadn’t exactly been allowed to watch or read when he wasn’t drugged let alone have a favourite was awkward. But Dean was patient and just gave him recommendations for genres of each so he had something to do. It was also helpful because Dean started going back to work part time at Bobby’s insistence to help get them back into a routine and it gave them something to talk about when he was home.

But at the same time he made sure the Omega had his own phone to text him during the day and that in itself helped the communication between them grow. Getting the odd text and being able to start up a conversation about something as small as a montage of cat videos he’d found online helped them learn more about the other’s personality. Of course Castiel being online meant he was bound to find out about all the videos and the website and when he did he’d been so horrified that Dean had had to block the site on their Wi-Fi before he’d look him in the eye again. 

During one of those texted conversations while Dean was supposed to be doing paper work and inventory they’d finally decided on what to do for their first real date. Mostly because Castiel had been making his way through current Marvel movies and boxsets and wanted to see the newest Captain America movie. Dean also suggested them going to dinner before hand since Castiel’s system was more used to full meals not to celebrate to which Castiel called him a dork but agreed.

On the Friday night Dean came home from work to Castiel rewatching _Captain America: the Winter Soldier_ , though he was more dressed up than he usually was when just hanging around watching movies. The sight had Dean practically drooling as he stopped in his tracks to take the omega in, the pair of tight jeans he’d brought when Jo had taken him shopping one day hugging his ass and thighs in all the right places, Dean’s old AC/DC shirt and one of Dean’s denim jackets over the top with the collar covering the couple of bruises he’d left on his neck from the night before. He looked absolutely amazing and Dean couldn’t believe he was so lucky as to have that man in his life.

The Alpha put his things down on the table, the sight of the his Omega looking so good for him immediately making him feel under dressed in his oil slicked tatty jeans, a what used to be white but was now grey tank tip and a plaid shirt also splattered with oil.

“Hey you’re home.” Castiel beamed, looking at him over the back of the couch while the end credits played. It wasn’t the first time the Omega had called the house home but it never failed to make a feeling of contentedness fill him that the Omega was so comfortable.

“Yeah, hey.” Dean smiled, leaning over the back of the couch to meet his lips in a kiss, pulling back a little before he reeled him in and covered him in oil. “I should probably shower and change before we go out.”

“Not that I’d complain going out with you now, you look hot as hell…” Castiel flirted, his gaze moving up and down his alpha who rolled his eyes.

“I won’t be long,” he called, shucking off his boots before making his way up the stairs.

He managed to restrain himself from indulging in thoughts about how attractive his Omega looked and how much he wanted to strip him and ravish every inch of his body by scrubbing his oil stained hands and skin. Once his skin was pink and raw and he was clean he quickly changed with a towel around his hips as he rummaged through his side of what was gradually becoming Castiel’s closet for something to wear.

He settled on a pair of tight dark washed jeans that he barely wore unless at a club or impressing someone pair with an ace of spades t-shirt under his leather jacket and with a quick glance in the mirror as he fidgeted with his hair he threw the towel in the hamper with his dirty clothes and ventured downstairs to put on his clean boots. He heard Castiel let out a wolf whistle as he passed by towards the shoes.

“Well look at you, I didn’t think it was possible but my Alpha looks so much hotter…” Castiel flirted, the feel of the Omega’s gaze burning into his ass as he bent over to tie his laces causing him to laugh.

“Yeah yeah, nothing compared to you. Though that might be because you’re wearing my clothes…and you know I love it when you do that. You ready to go?” Dean asked, straightening up as Castiel turned the TV off before appeared beside him with his fingers hooking through his belt loops to pull him close, their lips meeting in a deep and hungry kiss as Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist to deepen it.

“Um…if you don’t stop that right now we won’t be going anywhere.” Dean murmured, against his lips their foreheads rested together.

“I wouldn’t mind…just strip me right now and we can have ‘date night’ on that couch. Over and over and over again…” Castiel grinned, nipping the skin on his neck teasingly.

“Nuh uh…come on Cas.” Dean sighed, guiding his bottom lip between his own lips before pulling away. 

“Fine…but this isn’t over.” Castiel sighed, lacing their fingers together and letting Dean lead him out the house, pausing only to lock up.

The journey to dinner was filled with Dean telling Castiel about his day, about the few Betas who’d tried to chat him up even though he told them repeatedly he was taken and wasn’t interested. Like they were sure they could change his mind with their persistence, which made Castiel sigh and murmur something about Betas even as his grip on Dean’s hand on the gear stick tightened with the need for reassurance. The Omega’s bouts of self loathing weren’t as much as they had been when he first brought him back from The Pit but every so often they’d still crop up and Dean would always assure him, this time by kissing the back of his hand at the next red light until Castiel smiled at him. Of how Charlie and Gilda were still keen to meet him when he felt up to it and how both his brothers and their mates wanted to have them over for dinner one night the next week that had Castiel making jokes about only going if Dean made his famous Cherry pie that he still hadn’t tried.

They arrived at the steakhouse down the block from the movies and Dean led him inside, the two sitting in a booth not far from the bar looking at menus in front of them.

“What do you recommend since you’re the one who’s been here before?” Castiel asked after a while of being unable to make his own mind up.

“I always go for their house burger, but tonight I’m not sure about that or the steak…”Dean said, looking up from his own menu.

“Hmmm I’m not sure I’m in the mood for a burger…” Castiel said, lacing the fingers of their free hands together absent-mindedly as he turned his menu over with the other.

“You could always have a simple salad with the burger it you aren’t feeling that hungry.” Dean smiled, putting his own menu down as his gaze rested on the omega.

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel smiled, their gazes locked though quickly disturbed at the sound of a voice.

“Ready to order?”

Castiel’s gaze moved to their hands as he felt the Beta’s gaze rested solely on Dean like he was there alone instead of with his mate whose hand he was still holding. There was no denying she was beautiful and any other time she probably would have been Dean’s type from what he’d learned of his Alpha. But it made him feel ill at ease almost on the verge of invisible the way she didn’t seem to respect that they were together; almost like she was challenging him for his Alpha’s attention.

“I’ll have the house burger with double the fries and a house beer. Cas?” Dean gently prompted, causing the omega to reluctantly look up.

“I’ll have the house burger with salad and a sparkling water thanks.” He murmured, his gaze immediately back on the table while Dean gathered both their menus to hand them over, though out of the corner of his eyes he saw the waitress’ hand take the menu with a flirtatious look and a lingering touch. It wasn’t until she was finally gone that Dean seemed to realise there was something wrong.

“Hey, Cas you ok?”

“Just tired, must be doing nothing all day.” Castiel lied through a fake smile which by the frown that covered Dean’s face he didn’t believe for a second.

“You sure? You seem a little subdued…” Dean asked guiding his hand to his lips but the fact his omega stiffened at the touch meant it was definitely more than he tried to make it out to be.

“You sure you want to be with me here or anywhere?” Castiel asked softly, his gaze on the table so Dean didn’t have to see the insecurity in his gaze or see the expression what would cover his Alpha’s face.

“What? Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? Cas come on look at me, what’s brought this on?” Dean asked softly, brushing his free hand under the Omega’s chin to guide their gazes to meet. He could see the self loathing and pain in the depths of his sky blue eyes which made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He never wanted to see that expression on his face ever again if he could get away with it.

“Oh baby…” he murmured, brushing his thumb against the Omega’s jawline.

“Your drinks,” the waitress chirped, seeming to ignore the fact that they were having a moment that neither of them really wanted witnessing. Especially by the person who seemed to be causing all Castiel’s insecurities to come to the surface again.

“Thanks.” Dean said, his gaze never leaving Castiel’s face as the Omega swallowed, his free hand curling around the glass containing his water when it was set in front of him.

“Anything else I can help you with until your meals are ready?” The waitress asked persistently, undeterred by Dean’s lack of attention.

“No thanks, can you just leave us please.” Dean said.

“Sure thing, you know where I am.” The waitress said with a wink as she picked up the tray before she left them to it. It was only when she was well out of earshot that Dean spoke.

“Cas, she doesn’t mean anything by it really and she means even less to me. Especially when you’re sitting here in front of me. You know how I feel about people flirting with me, especially when they aren’t you.” Dean said reassuringly brushing his thumb over his Omega’s cheek.

“You’d be so much better off with…” Castiel began, his voice thick with the threat of unshed tears though he was stopped before he could finish verbalising the thought with Dean’s finger resting over his lips to silence him.

“Don’t even finish that thought. You know that that’s not true. That me and my Alpha chose and claimed you for a reason. That we fought to keep you safe and look out for you despite all the odds. She doesn’t know me like you do, all she see is an Alpha she wants to wring a number or a tip out of for her own sense of self esteem. I have you and you have me, so stop thinking like this please? Let’s just enjoy tonight.” Dean said, watching the omega nod as he took a sip of his water.

They managed to fill the silence between them with Dean suggesting other shows, movies and books he’d have to add to his Netflix queue when they got back to the house, the topic an attempt to try and get the Omega to speak which seemed to work. But still Castiel’s gaze would dart around the restaurant self-consciously for any sign of the waitress making her way over.

When she did come back with their meals, he rested his gaze back on the table as his plate and utensils were set in front of him. Though it didn’t stop him from hearing her still attempting to flirt with Dean who from the way he squeezed Castiel’s hand had had enough.

“Another beer or anything else I can do to make your meal better?” The beta flirted with a smile.

“No thanks but there is one thing that you can do for me.” Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

“And what’s that?” The Beta asked, practically jumping at the opportunity even if she had no idea what was coming.

“You can stop flirting with me when I’m trying to have a quiet dinner with my _mate_. If the only reason you’re hanging around is in the hopes of getting a tip or a number, it isn’t gonna to happen. So I’d prefer it if someone else would serve us from now unless you’d prefer me to speak to your manager?” Dean said pointedly the waitress’ smile fading with every word.

She didn’t say another word before the sound of heels clicking away caused Castiel to look up and offer Dean a small smile of thanks while he unwrapped his utensils and set his napkin in his lap. His alpha flashed a smile at him in response as he reluctantly let Castiel’s hand go so he could pick up his burger.

“You really didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” Castiel said, spearing some lettuce and cucumber with his fork.

“Of course I did. I told you, you’re my mate and the hell if I’m going to let anyone make you second guess how much you mean to me.” Dean murmured around the mouthful of burger as he set it down to squirt some ketchup on to his plate.

“I’m definitely the luckiest Omega to have found someone like you.” Castiel smiled, snagging a handful of fries when Dean pushed the plate in his direction.

The rest of their dinner was thankfully filled with no more interruptions with Dean telling him stories of him and his brothers, tales of going to Vegas for each Winchester’s Twenty First and the shenanigans they got up to. But Dean hadn’t told his Omega about their parents’ death or the circumstances that had brought him to look after Sam and Adam knowing it would be another thing to dampen their date as much as him asking him about Castiel’s family before he was enslaved. But thankfully they managed to save it, even sharing pie between them since Castiel maintained he was too full but Dean still wanted him to at least taste some.

They were making their way towards the car after Dean had paid, taking about whether or not to save the movie for another night when someone wolf whistled from the set of picnic tables outside the bar across the road where a group of Alphas were drinking.

“Well, well, do my eyes deceive me or is that Jimmy Novak?” A voice jeered from the group immediately causing Castiel to curl himself into Dean’s side. Even the mention of the name he’d been given by the site was often enough to bring back all the vague memories of what he’d endured.

“Hey, Cas just ignore them…” Dean murmured into his temple helping to bring Castiel back from the hell of his mind as his arm tightened around his waist for support. But the strange alphas didn’t sound like they’d finished.

“What’s wrong Jimmy? I thought you’d be keen to have a group of knots to fuck and suck…”another called out, resulting in a chorus of laughter.

Castiel stumbled and found Dean’s pace quickening as his hand on the small of his back brushed up and down soothingly but the effect of his words didn’t seem to go unnoticed by the pack of alphas who all laughed louder.

“Looks like his body’s willing even if his brain isn’t. Come on Jimmy get on your knees like a good little Omega and let a real Alpha show you what it feels like to be fucked.” 

Dean continued to herd him towards where the car was parked, the pair hearing the sound of Alphas following as they crossed the road.

“Come on don’t be so selfish, you know you wanna share his _talents_.” 

Dean let out a loud snarl that screamed of his control slipping at the fact his Omega was being threatened, making Castiel jump as he soon found himself being herded behind Dean so his back was up against the Impala’s door.

“The hell I’m going to let you touch my Omega! Cas take my key and get in the car.” Dean ground out as he eyed the other Alphas movements.

“But Dean…” Castiel’s voice was shaking with fear and a multitude of other feelings as he looked imploringly at his Alpha to just open the car and get in with him.

“Now Cas!” Dean said, his voice tinged with the voice of an Alpha that left Castiel with no choice but to obey.

The Omega swallowed as he pulled Dean’s keys out his jacket pocket and opened the driver’s side door. Reluctantly he slid inside, closing the door behind him and setting Dean’s keys on the dashboard before sliding along the seat to the passenger side. He watched Dean through the windscreen, his posture defensive and protective as he seemed to be snarking at them with narrowed eyes. It wasn’t until one of them tried to push Dean out the way so he could reach the car door he was guarding that Dean acted. A hard punch connecting with the other Alpha’s jaw that managed to daze him long enough for Dean to then kick him in the stomach so hard he was propelled back into the group behind him who were now all wide eyed.

With a few parting words, Dean opened the door he’d been guarding and got in, pushing the keys into the ignition and driving away before the Alphas could even consider acting. Castiel’s gaze lingered on his Alpha’s profile, wanting to say something in gratitude or otherwise but all his words seemed to have left him. He’d heard of Alphas protecting their Omegas but never to such a degree as inflicting grievous bodily harm on the other person in question.

“You ok with us not going to the movie tonight?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse as they pulled up to a red light a few blocks away.

“I think we’ve had more than enough excitement for the night.” Castiel agreed quietly, resting his hand on top of Dean’s bleeding knuckles.

The sound of his voice seemed to calm Dean who let out a deep breath through his nose and flashed a small thankful smile at his omega as he carried on driving back towards the house.

It wasn’t until they were back inside the house and door closed behind them that Dean’s arms reigned Castiel into his body for a deep possessive kiss that had his Omega practically melting as his arms curled around his neck to deepen it. His lips parted and tongue grazed against his teeth, his whole body leaning in to get closer and closer until Dean moved to push him up against the nearest wall to make sure he didn’t fall. Their foreheads rested together when they pulled apart to gasp for breath between them.

“Thank you…” Castiel whispered breathlessly, pecking a kiss to Dean’s lips as their gazes locked.

“What for?” Dean asked, his arms still rested either side of his hips to make sure he didn’t leave his personal space.

“For looking out for me and standing up to them. I must have done something good in a former life to have been given you a mate.” Castiel smiled, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

“I wouldn’t be any kind of Alpha if I’d let them speak to you like that. Not when I know how what you did affects you.” Dean said, brushing one hand over his cheek softly while Castiel leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

“I am sorry we didn’t get to see the movie though, so why don’t I try and make it up to you?” Dean asked, lacing their fingers together as he pressed a series of kisses down Castiel’s neck that had him arching his back against the wall.

“Umm, it doesn’t matter I have a feeling I’d much rather prefer whatever you have planned for us anyway…” Castiel breathed, trying to catch Dean’s lips with his before the Alpha was leading him by the hand away from the wall in the direction of the stairs.

Once they reached the top and Dean was leading him in the direction of the bedroom which he’d been calling his own for so long; he couldn’t stop himself from meeting Dean’s gaze to make sure he was sure about this. He wasn’t sure if them trying to do anything more than the making out they’d been doing was a good idea but as if Dean sensed his indecisiveness he pulled him in for another deep kiss that had Castiel whimpering. Dean’s fingers sliding under the hem of his shirt, the touch of his calloused fingers to his bare skin causing chills up and down his spine.

“Oh, Dean…” He groaned his fingers curling around Dean’s neck as their tongues painted against the others, slowly letting Dean strip him of the jacket and shirt he’d been wearing before backing him in the direction of the bed. Once he was laid amongst the covers his denim clad legs encircled the Alpha’s waist wanting to keep him as close as was humanly possible as Dean’s hands rested either side of his neck to deepen the kiss even more than it had been before.

“Oh god Cas…” Dean murmured, licking and sucking his bottom lip pulling a groan from his omega’s lips before brushing his blunt teeth against the skin of his neck, at his pulse spot where Castiel always seemed to be craving his attention. The touch causing Castiel to arch his back and a moan to leave his lips at the feel of Dean’s fingers brushing the bare skin of his chest in exploration followed by a line of kisses from his pulse spot down his collarbone and chest with the odd nip of teeth.

Dean murmured indecipherable words against his skin as he felt Castiel clawing at his shirt in a desperate attempt to get rid of it until his nails were digging into the skin between his shoulder blades causing his breath to leave him as the pain flowed straight to his cock. His lips detouring from where he was sucking a bruise into Castiel’s hip back up towards his nipples, toying and teasing with the barbells through them until Castiel was grinding up against him, desperate from relief.

“Oh fuck….” Castiel panted, his head tilting back into the covers as Dean’s lips moved back to toy with the skin of his neck, leaving bruises to match the one on his hip and replace the fading ones from the night before. Marks that had Castiel’s omega side willing to beg for him to just remove his jeans and fuck him into oblivion like he’d fantasized about all those times through his heat.

“We should probably stop…” Dean whispered against his lips when their gazes met.

“What? _No_ …” Castiel groaned, his lips grazing Dean’s jaw and sucking at the skin of his collarbone in an attempt to make him change his mind.

“Cassss…if we don’t stop now I won’t be able to later,” Dean panted, his hands on Castiel’s cheeks to bring his gaze back to his own.

“Then we don’t stop. Please Dean…” Castiel begged, nudging his forehead with his own and letting out a groan born out of desperation when Dean rolled over so he was laid beside him instead of above him where he desperately wanted him to be.

“We’re still not there yet Cas….but when we will be I promise there’s no way in hell I’d be stopping,” Dean soothed, pressing a kiss to his bruised neck.

“Can you at least sleep with me tonight?” Castiel asked, rolling on to his side so Dean could see how sure he was, brushing a hand over his cheek even when his eyes lingered back on Dean’s swollen lips.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep but that’s all,” Dean agreed with a sigh meeting his lips in a soft kiss which Castiel tried to deepen before reluctantly watching Dean get up to grab his pyjamas for the night from his drawer before going to change in the bathroom. 

It left Castiel to reluctantly get off the bed to change himself, putting his discarded shirt and jeans into the hamper before hanging up Dean’s jacket once he’d put on some pyjama pants. Only then did he crawl under the covers with his gaze on his phone, playing angry birds to let off some sexual tension as he waited for Dean to come back.

Soon his Alpha reappeared, throwing his clothes into the hamper and setting his phone on the dresser before climbing under the covers beside him. Castiel set his own phone down and moved to curl up over Dean’s chest with his face buried in the side of his neck as he felt Dean’s arm brushing the bare skin at the small of his back once the lights were off.

For the first time since waking up in Dean’s bed after the Alpha saved him, Castiel felt like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. That he was actually safe, wanted and loved, and by the feel of his Alpha’s lips brushing his head and cheek he felt the exact same way.


	11. Chapter 11

After the night of their date they continued to sleep together in Dean’s bed since Castiel had persuaded him that he slept better when the Alpha was beside him which given Dean couldn’t say no to him seemed to seal the deal. Not that it wasn’t completely true, the feel of Dean’s skin against his own soothing the anxiety that had been nagging in the pit of his stomach every night that he’d spent in that bed alone. The scent of Dean’s skin in his nose when he woke from burying it behind his ear and the feel of his body against his own with Dean’s calloused hands resting at the small of his back making him feel at peace.

Though it did help that every morning they woke together they’d exchange lazy kisses together, making each morning that followed all the more bearable when before it would have been filled with uncertainty and reassurance where before there had been distance that what they had was real; Especially before all the day to day madness would start. Before Dean would reluctantly pry himself from his Omega’s grip to get ready for a long day at work while Castiel slid from beneath the covers to make them breakfast.

Now that he could enjoy his days without being bedridden he’d taken up many a hobby in the attempt to make himself happier and make the hours past before Dean came back. One of those hobbies had been in the form of cooking shows and researching online recipes to try out for their next meal together. Each new meal seeming to help his cooking skills get better and the fact that Dean still ate the worst possible monstrosity put in front of him without comment definitely spoke volumes. Still he seemed to have breakfast down to an art form no matter what he made.

Dean would then come down and they would manage to eat together companionably with the odd glimpse at the news on the TV or chat about what housework needed to be done before Dean would be kissing his lips half out the door before leaving. It would always leave Castiel to clean up before settling into his usual routine of making his way through his Netflix queue or his cooking shows that he’d Tivo’d for later.

They’d had a few more dates between them since their first rather disastrous one, one of which was the movie that they hadn’t got to see that night but that Castiel had been able to pay attention to the plot with Dean’s lips on his neck. Each date seemed to bring them closer and closer though there were still some things they hadn’t told the other: Castiel still too ashamed to tell him the conditions that had brought him to be in Crowley’s possession and Dean not sure how to bring up how he’d brought up both his brothers. Yet each time they came back from the dates more clothing would be removed and more passionate kisses and bruises exchanged but never past the point of no return no matter how much Castiel craved it like hell.

But their next date was less a date and more a case of Dean’s family and the few friends that hadn’t met Castiel yet meeting them for drinks that his Alpha had promised weeks ago, but never found the opportunity for. It had Castiel feeling a little uneasy at the thought of being expected to contribute to conversation and pay attention in front of a group of people when before he had just expected to be silent in the background, he had been coming out his shell for Dean but that was different. He knew his Alpha would never judge him.

That being said when the day came he didn’t feel like himself since he’d woken up that morning leaving Dean to make their breakfast little of which Castiel ended up eating as he laid on the couch feeling out of sorts. As the day had progressed he’d felt well enough to manage some chores, thinking it was just his anxiety materializing as physical symptoms, he was just getting ready for when Dean came home taking a long shower when he felt the temperature of his body increase which had nothing to do with the heat of the water causing him to frown.

Thankfully by the time he was done, dressed and had taking a paracetamol in the hopes that would help lower his temperature, Dean was back covered in engine oil and sweat that made Castiel’s mouth go dry with want from where he was laid on the couch considering changing his third shirt in the past twenty minutes since they seemed to be getting soaked with sweat and sticking to his slick skin.

“Hey.” Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips after kicking his boots into their spot in the corner and sitting beside him on the couch, nosing at his pulse spot.

“Mmm.” Castiel murmured, leaning into the touch, a soft sigh coming from his lips when he felt Dean’s tongue brushing his sweaty skin while his hand rested on his forehead.

“Hey, you’re burning up. You sure you still want us to go out tonight? I can always text the others and tell them you aren’t feeling too good.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to his temple when he pulled away, a huff coming from his Omega’s lips at being deprived his touch.

“Yeah I’ll be fine…I just need to change my shirt while you shower.” Castiel smiled, capturing his lips with his own, his teeth nipping at Dean’s lip to reassure him.

“If you’re sure, I’m gonna go get that shower.” Dean said, sucking Castiel’s lip in response before pulling back to get up leaving Castiel’s gaze to follow his retreating back, the feel of Dean’s mouth around his lip still tingling.

It was only once he heard the shower start to run that he made himself go up to change out the grey t-shirt that was clinging to his back. He pulled the shirt off and threw it into the hamper, indulging in the cool air and lightly scented cotton against his skin as he laid back amongst their sheets. Dean’s scent from his pillow making his head feel clearer than it had been all day. He was so content that he didn’t even hear the shower shut off or Dean come out until he heard his voice from the doorway.

“Well there’s a beautiful sight, I only wish I had more time to enjoy it.”

Castiel opened one eye to see Dean with a towel around his hips looking at him with a passionate alluring look as he moved to his underwear drawer.

“Um…I only meant to lay down for a moment before picking my new shirt…” Castiel sighed, his gaze following Dean’s nude form around the room without moving from the position he was in.

“Did you have any particular shirt in mind or do you want me to pick my favourite?” Dean asked from by the closet where he was rummaging through his own side of the closet for jeans and a shirt.

“Ummm, preferably button down but no preference otherwise…” Castiel muffled against the pillow, before pushing himself upright on to his elbows as Dean’s bare back moved to his side of the closet. A lazy smile spreading across his face and a nod when Dean soon appeared with a light blue button down that his alpha always said made his eyes look completely intoxicating.

He reached out for it once Dean was close enough to the bed and took it with a kiss, watching Dean move to the other side of the room to dress as he slid the shirt off the hanger and up his arms. He buttoned it up with nimble fingers, leaving the collar open in the hopes of easing his body temperature a little looking up when Dean spoke again.

“Ready to go?”

He took the hand offered to him with a smile, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

XOX

Dean had spoke about the Roadhouse and had taken Castiel there a few times in passing for a couple of drinks since the Omega was still getting used to drinks that weren’t water or shots. But even the sense of familiarity didn’t seem to calm him as Dean led him towards the bar while they waited for everyone else to come.

“Hey, I’ll have a beer and a light beer when you have the chance thanks Ash.” Dean smiled, toying with the twenty dollar bill between his fingers while his other hand rested against Castiel’s back, the Omega leaning his side against the edge of the bar with his face buried in Dean’s neck.

“Coming right up Dean,” The Beta on the other side of the bear said with a nod, ducking under the bar to grab the right bottles from the fridge underneath.

“Thanks Ash,” Dean said, picking up both bottles and his change before leading Castiel by the waist towards one of the booths against the wall. 

It was a while before Jo and Adam appeared from the back, Castiel cuddled up to Dean’s side nursing his currently untouched beer as his temperate seemed to be increasing by the minute.

“You gonna come and pay for us since you insisted Dean?” Adam called from the bar, causing Dean to roll his eyes and press a kiss to Castiel’s cheek as he reluctantly pried himself from his Omega. “I’ll bring you back some water yeah?”

Castiel offered a small smile of appreciation and a nod as he pushed his beer forward while watching Dean go to the bar. Still he was thankful when the two brothers spoke between themselves while Jo left them to it to sit beside him. It had been too long since he’d last seen the Beta and hopefully talking to her would distract him for a while.

“Hey, it’s been a while…” Jo smiled, setting her bag on the table as he leaned back into the fake leather of the booth behind him.

“Yeah…It has. Then again with Dean and I actually going out whenever we have the chance instead of him just leaving me alone, things have definitely been getting better between us- which I feel like I have you to partly thank for.” Castiel smiled, watching the blonde shrug it off.

“All I did was tell him exactly what he needed to hear where you were concerned! Still, it’s good that things have progressed between you. I’ve been trying to convince Adam we’re ready for kids so I know the struggle you were going through. Still, I think he’s fed up enough after having to spend hours teaching mouthy teenagers without having to handle a baby at home even if I’d be the one looking after it. But there’s time.” She smiled, looking up when Dean put his own new beer and a pitcher of water with a glass on the table while Adam set his and Jo’s drinks down.

“Either of you have any idea when the others are supposed to be turning up?” Dean asked, returning to his spot beside Castiel and pouring him a glass of water.

“Sam said something about being in court and Brady’s recovering from a series of night shifts so I’m not sure they’ll be coming, but we did see Charlie and Gilda parking up out front so they should be in soon.” Jo said, sipping her beer as she watched Castiel pull his glass towards him and down a mouthful, his hand shaking around the class.

“I should probably text our brother and his mate then just to be sure,” Dean sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket and flicking a quick message to both, replacing the phone before resting his free arm over Castiel’s shoulder.

The feel of Dean’s warmth against his body caused the hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck to prick up and his mouth get even drier though how that was possible he really had no idea. He swallowed another few mouthfuls of water in the hopes of easing the temperature, when Charlie and Gilda appeared, the redhead immediately calling out to Dean who got up again with his beer in hand.

“Hey Cas, are you ok? You’re looking a bit warm…”Jo asked, looking him over with concern as Adam got up to join the crowd.

“It’s probably just some bug or something. It came on this morning and has been steadily getting worse, but Dean was so keen that I couldn’t exactly make him miss out.” Castiel said, toying with his water glass.

“I’m sure he would have understood besides, it’s just drinks with his family and Charlie nothing he can’t do any day really. You should maybe reconsider just to be safe?” Jo asked, only for Gilda to appear and sit next to the other beta the two talking between themselves while Castiel occupied himself with downing more water.

It wasn’t until the rest of the group came from the bar to the booth and Dean was sat beside him again that Castiel felt it in his stomach, the tell-tale sign of his heat hitting him hard and immediately causing his eyes to widen as he looked at Jo. She tilted her head at Dean as though assuming his ‘bug’ was getting worse and he should tell his Alpha, but tearing Dean away from his family when he was looking so happy felt so wrong. He settled for chewing his lip raw instead, one hand rested on Dean’s knee in the hopes of his presence tamping down the heat until later. But if anything it made the heat cackle even hotter and he nearly moaned at the sensation, his fingers digging into Dean’s thigh until his Alpha looked at him with a smile on his face.

Though the smile seemed to fall a little and his eyes widened, his nose twitching as he leaned into his omega’s pulse spot wanting to make sure before lacing his fingers with Castiel’s to ease his hand from his thigh.

“Cas, are you in heat?” He murmured softly enough that the words went ignored by all the betas at the table.

Castiel swallowed and bit his lip as he swallowed, the grip of his other hand tightening around his glass so hard he was sure if he didn’t stop he’d break it.

“Why didn’t you say so before?”

“…I’d never felt like that during a heat before. I didn’t even feel the usual sign until just now…” Castiel whimpered, his Omega side feeling that his Alpha was angry with him which Dean quickly picked up on.

“Hey, Cas…I’m not mad ok? We’ll just go home I’m sure they won’t mind.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to his Mate’s pulse spot that helped a purr come from Castiel’s chest even as he asked,

“Are you sure?”

“’Course I’m sure. Hey guys, me and Cas are heading out….he’s not feeling too good but here’s some cash for a few more rounds on me. Try not to get too wasted,” Dean said getting up and throwing some bills on the table, as Jo and Gilda got up to let the couple out.

Castiel let go of his glass and thankfully followed Dean’s lead offering Jo a weak smile as he passed her, though soon felt Dean’s arm around his waist and the strong smell of his scent, car oil, leather, jasmine and mint surrounding him a cooling balm that helped to sooth the effects of the heat temporarily until they got back to the house.

“I’m sorry we had to go, I know you were looking forward to it,” Castiel murmured as Dean led him out the bar, taking the odd glance around to make sure no other Alphas tried it on but as the words sunk in a soft smile spread over his lips.

“Yeah, well, that may be true, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to see them or hear from them often enough otherwise. This was just me paying Jo back for watching you through your last heat and Charlie and Gilda for letting me stay over. They’d completely understand if I told them- which I’m not going to. But we can always arrange something else Cas, this right now…this is more important.” Dean said, nipping the skin at Castiel’s neck causing the Omega to whimper.

One of the Omega’s hand immediately moved to Dean’s cheek directing his lips to his own once they reached the impala, Dean’s body immediately crowding up against the side of his car with his hands either side of his hips as their lips moved against each other, tongues brushing teasingly at the seam of the other’s lips before Castiel’s lips detoured down his neck sucking and teasing the skin with his teeth.

“Cas, we need to get going home if you want me to fuck let alone knot you in our bed. This isn’t helping-OH GOD!” Dean groaned at the feel of one of Castiel’s hands brushing his zipper where his cock had already been interested but seemed to be more so by the minute.

“Can I….Dean _Alpha_ please?” Castiel asked, his lips detouring down to his collarbone both touches simultaneously causing Dean to feel like he was on the verge of removing Cas’ Jeans and just knotting him in the back of his car regardless of lack of comfort. But he managed to regain control of his Alpha side and distracted Castiel with another kiss as he pulled his keys out and opened the car, steering Castiel inside by the waist before he could object again and distract him.

He let the Omega’s hand rest on the back of his neck reeling him to let his lips meet Castiel’s in an attempt to help cool the heat a little, struggling to make himself pull away from the addictive taste of his omega in his mouth. But once he managed to, he quickly closed the door behind him before making his way around the other side of the car to get in the driver’s side.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive back to the house was trying with Castiel’s hand teasing at his inner thigh, his nails digging into the denim and his lips mouthing at the side of his neck not seeming to care that Dean could easily cause a crash. Through some miracle they managed to get them back to the house unscathed, turning the engine off and pulling Castile’ into his lap so his body was rested between his own body and the steering wheel, their mouths against the others while Castiel sucked at his tongue filthily as their hips ground together deliciously.

“Oh god….Cas if we don’t get inside soon I _swear_ …” Dean gasped, his train of through abruptly interrupted at the feel of Castiel’s hand on the back of his neck pulling his lips even deeper into his.

With one last nip at his Omega’s lip he opened the door and helped him get out, the horn letting out a short abrupt bleep as Castiel’s body jerked back against it while getting out, one of his Omega’s clammy hands catching Dean’s to keep him close and pull him out behind him so there was no space between them.

Dean managed to lock up with shaky fingers while Castiel’s lips sucked a bruise into his inner wrist to keep his attention and remind him he was there before pulling him towards the house, his fingers clasped around the key but his attention got distracted by the feel of Castiel’s hot body pressed up against his back sucking at the nape of his neck leaving him missing the keyhole every time. Thankfully he managed to get it home just as Castiel’s free hand slid under his shirt and began to draw patterns of red scratches over his ribs with the tips of his nails.

“Fuck Cas…baby…” Dean groaned, arching his back against his Omega’s chest, the burning feeling of his palm against his bare skin like a spark through his nerves as his Omega’s face complete with flirtatious smile rested over his shoulder savouring the sight of how the touch affected his Alpha.

“That’s exactly the idea,” Castiel whispered, watching Dean’s hand clench tightly around the key as he turned it the wrong way before managing to unlock the door. Once it was opened, Dean turned around in his arms, meeting his lips in a filthy kiss to tongues marking the others mouths and teeth biting at already red lips as the Omega backed him into the house, the door closing behind them with a movement of Castiel’s foot.

The moment they were inside Castiel’s scolding hot hands were prying the jacket from Dean’s shoulders so it fell to the floor with a thud before moving to the hem of Dean’s tight grey shirt which soon joined the jacket. He herded Dean in the direction of the stairs, his fingers now curled through Dean’s belt loops to keep him close as his lips nipped and sucked down his neck and collarbone while Dean’s fingers shook while unbuttoning his shirt. With every button undone a kiss would be left on the revealed skin which seemed destined to make the omega breathless at the attention he was being given.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Dean finally reached the bottom of Castiel’s Shirt, brushing the shirt down his arms before encircling Castiel’s waist with his own as he backed him up against the wall their lips meeting hungrily. Castiel’s hips grinding against his own for craved friction and his head tilting back against the wall watching from beneath his eyelashes as Dean’s lips detoured down his jaw and neck to the skin of his throat.

“Oh…Alpha _fuck_ …” Castiel groaned, the sound of his voice positively sinful as he moved one leg up to curl around Dean’s waist increasing the friction between to intense levels and his breath to turn into a series of pants while the rhythm of their hips became erratic.

“Oh hell…” Dean gasped, his hand guiding Castiel’s other leg around his waist with his hands rested on the small of the Omega’s back to support him. Their lips clashing together as he made their way up the stairs, Castiel’s arms curled around the back of his neck to make each kiss as deeper than the last one.

Once they reached the bedroom he kicked the door closed behind him and set Castiel down on his back on the bed, the Omega’s legs on his waist tightening as his tongue brushed his lips. Dean swiftly moved to undo Castiel’s jeans, his calloused fingers sliding inside his slick soaked boxers to encircle his cock pulling a hiss of pleasure from the Omega’s lips his body craving to get as close to him as was humanly possible, his eyes flickering closed and lips parted as he drowned in the pleasure and sensations flowing through his body.

“Yeah, you like that Cas?” Dean murmured in a low voice, his thumb brushing and teasing the slit of Castiel’s cock; a whimper of reply coming from his Omega’s lips. His thumb brushing up and down Castiel’s length in a lazy version of a hand job that didn’t seem to be enough for Castiel who began to moan and call out for more.

“You know I think it’s time we got these off.” Dean groaned against his lips, feeling Castiel toeing off his shoes which were soon propelled across the room and his hips jerking upright to help Dean remove the jeans and boxers. 

Soon Castiel was completely naked beneath his Alpha, looking thoroughly debauched, his lips kiss bruised and neck speckled with love bites and bruises. The barbells through his nipples glinting in the limited lighting and legs tightly clinging to Dean’s denim clad hips while his own ground against the denim for desperately craved friction. Dean’s rough fingertips toying with the barbells through Castiel’s piercings like he’d long since figured out how they drove the Omega mad with arousal, watching his sky blue eyes reduced solely to dilated pupils.

“I think it’s time I finished undressing don’t you? Give me a minute.” Dean murmured reassuringly against his lips, easing Castel’s legs from his waist before using his hands either side of Castiel’s hips to push himself up from the mattress.

The burn of Castiel’s gaze over his bare skin felt like another buzz through his system at the fact that despite the amount of men his Omega had been with he was looking at him like a man starved of sunlight seeing the sun. He toed his boots off before undoing his jeans and kicking them off with his boxers across the floor. He met Castiel’s gaze for a second watching his Omega’s tongue brush his lower lip hungrily as he slowly walked back towards the bed with a sly smirk on his own lips, making his way back between his Omega’s spread legs, a sigh of relief coming from Castiel’s mouth at the feel of his bare skin solely against his own. 

He brushed teasing touches over his Omega’s hips and waist as he leaned over his body, catching his lips in a hard demanding kiss while his hands grazed down the length of his body. Once he reached his legs he guided them so his feet were planted on the mattress and his hands brushing against his thighs pulling a groan from Castiel’s lips. His lips followed the length of Castiel’s torso until he was able to brush his lips over the skin of his inner thighs, the sweet scent of Omega slick filling the air as he sucked a rather enthusiastic bruise at the spot where his thigh met his hip.

“Oh…shit _Alpha_ ….please…”Castiel panted, raking his fingers through his own hair as his back arched against the sheets that smelt of the two of them together.

“Um you like that?” Dean asked, against his skin nipping his teeth at the bruise causing a hiss and moan of agreement.

He directed Castiel’s legs over his shoulders and parted his ass cheeks once his lower half was curved off the bed, licking at the rim of his hole and letting the taste of Castiel’s slick sizzle on his tongue. The sound of a moan and a breath combined coming from his mate’s mouth above him.

“Oh um…” Castiel’s back curved even more against the feel of Dean’s mouth as his tongue slid inside him, groans increasing in volume when his tongue thrust inside him, licking and sucking to taste more and more of him. Castiel’s hands straying from his hair down his torso, toying with his nipple piercings and letting out panted groans of Dean’s name with each spike of pain to balance out the pleasure his alpha was supplying him. Dean’s hand clenched tighter around his ass cheeks, his nails digging into the flesh as his mouth sucked at his hole more, the tip of his tongue teasing at his prostate with every other thrust that had Castiel’s body jerking and panting.

“Dean…Alpha…. _please_ …” Castiel begged, his lower half jerking in rhythm with Dean’s mouth that had Dean grinning as he grazed his prostate with his tongue one last time before pulling back. His mouth quickly found out Castiel’s the Omega moaning around the taste of himself on his Alpha’s tongue as he licked into his mouth.

“You ready Cas?” Dean murmured softly, feeling Castiel’s legs which had parted to let Dean crawl back over his body immediately curl back around his waist which caused a grin as Castiel’s blown gaze met his own.

“I’ll take that as a yes then…” Dean smiled, easing the head of his cock into Castiel’s hole though felt his omega stiffen even as the sweat poured down his forehead from his heat. 

“Cas baby what’s wrong?” 

“You sure you want me like this? Not on my hands and knees?” Castiel asked, his voice sounding thoroughly fucked out but the question was the bitter reminder of Castiel’s past and how he’d been used every other time. That he’d expected his _mate_ to want him like that which made Dean want to beat those men black and blue to hell and back again.

“Cas, I’ve never been surer. When I fuck my Omega in his heat I want to see his face as I make him feel amazing. I want to hear him crying my name and feel his body coming apart beneath my own….not just have the view of your back. Maybe another time…when you want….but for our first heat together? No way in hell. Now you ready?” Dean murmured, nuzzling Castiel’s neck soothingly.

He felt Castiel nodding above him and pressed a kiss to his lips that muffled the groan of pleasure when he thrust into him hard. He slid one hand into Castiel’s above their heads, feeling the Omega squeezing his hand like the feeling was grounding him through the heat a little, while he pulled himself out a little before thrusting back inside again Castiel panting hard as his legs’ grip on his hips and waist tightened. 

Gradually the pace continued to speed up until it just was the sound of Castiel crying out to him, the thudding of the headboard against the wall and Dean groaning in pleasure as his orgasm seemed to be building with each thrust hard and fast inside him. Castiel’s back arching as he thrust hard against his prostate followed by breathless groans and pants of his name over and over again, his grip on Dean’s hand now on the verge of painful but Dean kept his attention on his mate whose head was tilted back into the covers bearing his neck to him, his free hand clenching into the covers and his eyes opening at the odd feel of Dean’s lips against his own or against his throat.

“Oh fuck Cas….Oh _fuck_ …” Dean cursed, his mouth grazing over Castiel’s pulse spot his Alpha side fixated on marking him as soon as he came but he was trying to reign it in by fixating on his knot expanding inside his Mate who seemed to be panting for a whole other reason. Instead Dean made their lips meet again as his hips continued to jerk back and forth, the friction of his cock engulfed by the heat of his mate helping the orgasm to build.

It didn’t take long before he felt himself come deep inside Castiel, his Mate letting out a moan of pleasure, the thumb of the hand Castiel was still holding brushing the back of Castiel’s hand soothingly as he felt his body wringing itself out. His free hand engulfed Castiel’s cock and jerked it for a while which seemed to be what Castiel had been missing as he too came, his back arching so his chest grazed Dean’s. His neck still on display as his Omega side waited for Dean’s Alpha to act but for the time being Dean just pressed kisses to the spot he was going to mark as Castiel came around.

He softly rolled them over so Castiel was above him, their intertwined hands rested on the small of Castiel’s back and his chin rested over Castiel’s head as he waited for him. His free hand guiding Castiel’s head to tilt on his chest so his neck was still presented taunting his Alpha but kept his gaze on the ceiling until he felt Castiel move on his chest, brushing fingers against his skin.

“You alright there Cas?” Dean murmured against his hair, feeling his omega push himself upright to meet his gaze causing them both to hiss from where they were still joined.

“I’ve never been better…Well I could be…” Castiel said, brushing his free hand against his neck and frowning when it didn’t come away bloody as he met Dean’s gaze.

“I wanted to ask you about that…but you were out.” Dean said, brushing his free hand against Castiel’s cheek. “We don’t have to do this tonight…we can…we can wait for another heat.”

“Why wait? You’re my Mate and I’m yours…we both know it…I would have thought it’s just a technicality?” Castiel asked, a smile spreading across Dean’s face.

“Then would you, Castiel James Milton, mind being the mate of me, Dean Winchester?” Dean whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the skin over his pulse spot.

“I would be honoured Dean…”Castiel smiled, a groan of pain coming from his lips at the feel of Dean biting into the skin of his neck. The feel of Dean’s tongue and lips brushing over the mark to help heal it bringing a content smile to his lips as he felt the heat rekindle deep inside him. But never again would he have to experience any alone and he couldn’t wait to share his life with his Alpha.

Fin.


End file.
